More than a Distraction
by midnight darkness2012
Summary: It happened when Elena died with Damon's blood in her. Another girl was in transition and Dr. Fell can only think of one person, one vampire that can help this girl, will he help her, can he? or will he have to kill her? Is she just a distraction from Elena transitioning or is she more than that? This is a Damon and Elena pairing but Damon and someone new as well.
1. Chapter 1

It was when Elena was in the morgue, Dr. Fell was inside with Elena and Stefan when she heard Damon causing a ruckus in the hall. Elena came to and gasped for breathe,

"Damon is here," Dr. Fell mumbled, she walked out and met Damon,

"Where is she?" Damon panicking, he wanted to rip through the whole nursing staff.

"Damon, calm down, listen to me, when she came in earlier she had bleeding in the brain…" Dr. Fell being interrupted,

"What did you do?" Damon wanting to rip her head off now. Dr. Fell took him just inside the door,

"She is in transition," Dr. Fell softly, Elena was getting off the metal drawer slab with Stefan's help. Elena looked at Damon, he gave her a look of sadness,

"There is something else I need you to se," Dr. Fell quietly. Stefan heard Dr. Fell talking with Damon,

"I'm going to take Elena to the boarding house," Stefan explained. Damon nodded, he needed to get away from Dr. Fell, his brother, and Elena he had wanted Elena to get everything she wanted from life without the thirst of blood getting in the way. Dr. Fell took Damon to a room, there was a long dark blonde haired girl, a year older than Elena, she looked as if she was attached to a heart monitor, according to the machine she appeared to be alive, but Damon heard no heartbeat.

"She came in right after Elena did, her parents died in a car wreck, along with her, but she was still alive when they brought her in, I couldn't lose another patient, Damon, please, you are the only vampire I know besides Stefan that has centuries of experience with controlling the blood thirst, please, help her," Dr. Fell softly pleaded. He gave her an angry look,

"So you are going to turn everyone on your watch into a vampire? You should have let her die with her parents," Damon whispered harshly. He made his way over to the girl, he smelt the blood that was still matted in her hair, he was going to break her neck but she came to, she set straight up coughing and gasping for breathe.

"Where am I?" the girl asked as she turned her crystal blue eyes onto Damon, his breathe caught, he had never seen eyes so beautiful, he thought for a second,

_~This is my distraction.~ _Damon thought.

"You're in the hospital," Dr. Fell standing at the end of her bed,

"My parents, me, how am I alive?" the girl asked as she held her head.

"What's your name?" Damon asked,

"Krystal, please someone tell me what the hell is going on?" Krystal flipping out,

"When they brought you in, your wounds were extensive, I tried to save you but you died twenty minutes later…" Dr. Fell being interrupted,

"I am dead? I d-don't understand," Krystal panicking. Damon slowly pushed her hair back behind her ear, she flinched away from him,

"Dr. Fell gave you my blood, you died with it in your system, you are in transition," Damon explained slowly. Krystal stared at him,

"This is not happening, oh god, it's a dream, it has to be," Krystal jumping out of bed and taking off down the hall, Damon stopped her,

"Get away from me," Krystal turning around and about to bolt again but Damon grabbed her shoulders.

"What do you think I am? What do you think you are transitioning into?" Damon whispered,

"A vampire, you're a vampire," Krystal crying,

"Yes, you have a choice to make, you can…" Damon being interrupted,

"No, I wont, I rather die," Krystal spat out.

"And you will if you don't feed," Damon whispered,

"She had no right to play God!" Krystal cried,

"Hey, shh, listen as much as I love seeing your naked ass, I think we need to get you out of here," Damon giving her his black leather jacket.

"I don't want to go anywhere with you," Krystal explained, Damon held her shoulders,

"If you don't stay with me during transition, the thirst will take over and you will feed, that smell your smelling, its blood, and this is a hospital, you will kill someone if I don't stay with you, besides, I want to show you something," Damon seriously. They walked back to the room, Dr. Fell met them,

"Um, so I guess I check myself out now?" Krystal deciding to go with Damon.

"Yeah, but let me give you a pair of greens, at least it will cover you," Dr. Fell leaving the room. Krystal walked over to the window and stared out at the night,

"So, how bad is this life?" Krystal asked,

"If you have someone to help you with this, its not that bad, you can go anywhere you'll have powers, mind control…" Damon being interrupted,

"I know, compelling, speed, agility," Krystal closing her eyes.

"But my parents… they are dead," Krystal stated,

"Its what Dr. Fell said, how did you know?" Damon asked,

"It doesn't matter," Krystal softly. Dr. Fell came in and gave her the greens and the paperwork to sign,

"When you guys leave, take the back door out," Dr. Fell explained. Krystal signed the paperwork and went into the bathroom to change. Dr. Fell looked at Damon, he nodded, she slowly nodded back and left with the paperwork.

When Krystal came out she was still wearing Damon's jacket,

"Alright, I guess I need to get some clothes somewhere," Krystal looking down at the greens.

"I'll take care of you, I wont hurt you," Damon seriously, Krystal nodded, she followed him out and to his car, he held the door for her, she got in and they left for the boarding house.


	2. Chapter 2

**At the boarding house**

Stefan was getting Elena calmed down when Damon came in with Krystal, she looked around her, a beautiful house,

"Oh, um, hi," Krystal waved a small wave,

"Hi…um, Damon," Stefan confused,

"Dr. Fell is apparently on a mission of transitioning everyone in her care, she is worse than Elena with the big heart shit, but this is Krystal, I am showing her what a vampire is all about," Damon explained. Krystal cleared her throat,

"Oh, and she needs to borrow some clothes, I was thinking maybe Elena might have some, just to get her by for right now, she doesn't want to complete the transition, just like you Elena," Damon explained. Elena thought a minute, slowly she got up, she walked over to Krystal,

"Hi, my name is Elena, I'm in transition as well, um, you're a little taller than me, I don't think my stuff will fit you, but I can call Caroline and get her to bring some clothes over, she is about your height," Elena explained,

"Um, thanks, Elena, I'm Krystal," Krystal introducing herself,

"Well, I'll call her now, she's a vampire too," Elena softly. Krystal nodded,

Damon poured some Bourbon in a glass, he walked back over to Krystal,

"This will help keep the cravings down," Damon explained, he put her hand around the glass,

"Drink it," Damon seriously, Krystal stared at the drink, and drank it,

"That blood smell, its here too," Krystal explained.

"Yeah, we keep a fridge stocked, they are blood bags," Damon seriously,

"So you don't drink from people?" Krystal asked,

"Well, its my motto, snatch, drink, erase, Stefan, prefers Bambi, he doesn't have control on human blood, in order to do moderation, you have to go over the edge, you have to know what is too much, and how it feels to go over the edge, Stefan turns into the ripper when he gets too much," Damon seriously. Krystal nodded,

"Damon, don't scare the girl with my ripper past," Stefan seriously,

"I'm Stefan, Damon may not be the right one to teach you about this," Stefan explained,

"Well, I'm sure I have a few hours until I have to feed, so my mind can be changed," Krystal softly.

"Its not easy, moderation, especially if you have a big heart, both me and Damon have killed in the past, but we can help you, if you choose to become a vampire," Stefan gently explained to her.

"Um, thanks, Stefan, my name is Krystal by the way," Krystal having her hand out to shake,

"Its nice to meet you," Stefan explained as he shook her hand,

"It's a weird situation but nice to meet you as well," Krystal softly.

"Alright, Caroline will be here in a few minutes," Elena explained,

"Good, meanwhile, evil Alaric has told the founding families about all of us, so, maybe it would be a good idea to get Elena and Krystal out of town while they are in transition?" Damon suggested,

"You know this is hard enough to make a decision on whether or not to feed, I want to do it with friends around, I need to feel safe and that's here not off somewhere else," Elena explained.

"Elena, if they catch you with Stefan or me, they will confine you to a cage or tie you up, they don't know you are in transition, the faster you make a decision to feed, the easier this will be, for the both of you," Damon seriously as he looked at Krystal.

"Is there somewhere private that we could do this, or something, I don't want to feel like a freak or something in a crowd of people," Krystal explained,

"Where are you from?" Damon asked,

"Um, Colorado, my parents were coming to visit my sister here in town," Krystal explained,

"Well, I do suggest that me and you get out of town, I know some excluded places, I could compel some people or take some blood bags with us, that is if you are going to complete the transition," Damon seriously, Krystal nodded,

"I don't want caught up in this small town drama," Krystal explained,

"Alright, Caroline is here, we will leave after you change," Damon nodded, Krystal heard a car pull up, she was nervous but really surprised with the power to hear a lot better, her emotions and feelings were all over the place, but she kept them hidden, and it was giving her a migraine. Caroline came running in,

"Someone called for a change of clothes?" Caroline explained, Elena took the bag,

"Here Krystal," Elena giving her the bag,

"Thank you Caroline, I'm Krystal," Krystal explained,

"Um, hi, are you…" Caroline being interrupted,

"Um, yeah, can you tell me what its like to be a vampire?" Krystal asked.

"Well, the best part, you are in a sense alive to be with your friends, family, um, the powers, and the sex is better than being human," Caroline giggled.

"Um, I wouldn't know," Krystal blushed,

"You're a …virgin?" Caroline's eyes widen,

"I'm one of those good girls," Krystal nervously,

"Oh," Caroline smiled awkwardly,

"Thanks again for the clothes," Krystal seriously. She went off to change,

"So, Krystal… which one of you did that?" Caroline whispered,

"I suppose if you need to blame someone, blame me, Dr. Fell gave her my blood, her and her parents were in a car wreck, her parents weren't so fortunate, she has a sister in town though," Damon seriously.

"Oh, oh god, I bet that's Cadence's sister," Caroline realizing who Krystal was related to,

"Well, I am sure that she has been contacted about the wreck and will probably be looking for Krystal, please tell me she isn't apart of the founding families," Damon groaned.

"No, but I can do a cover story for you guys, if Krystal decides to complete the transition," Caroline explained,

"Good, we'll need one just in case," Damon seriously. Slowly Krystal came out wearing a pair of tight pants, and a red light sweater with a leather jacket,

"Wow, it looks good," Caroline explained, Damon's eyes were glued to Krystal, he stared for a minute, Krystal made her way over to him, her blue eyes holding so many emotions,

"Well, I guess I should get some blood bags and throw them in a bag, and a change of clothes," Damon seriously. He left for a few minutes,

"There is a change of clothes in that bag, if you do need them," Caroline explained awkwardly,

"Thanks," Krystal seeming sad,

"Its not that bad, I mean the cravings are there, but if a girl like me can do it, anyone can do it, and Stefan was a good teacher, I know he doesn't have the control of moderation but he was cool," Caroline explained.

"Its just, my life, as a human it wasn't all that great, I wouldn't know how to start over, in a new place, and if he found me… it just wouldn't be good," Krystal mumbled,

"Who, if who found you?" Caroline and Elena asked,

"It doesn't matter," Krystal shaking her head,

"Look, Damon wont let anything hurt you, or anyone, and as a vampire, whoever is after you, you will be strong enough to take them out, unless its Klaus," Caroline mumbled.

"Klaus exists?" Krystal gasped,

"Um, yeah, how did you know about him?" Caroline confused,

"I have dreams, he was in a dream of mine, all of this was a dream I had a couple of weeks ago," Krystal softly.

"Visions," Caroline mumbled,

"Yeah, I have never really told anyone, well accept my dad, he thought I was crazy and had me talk to someone about it, my mom found out and said that her mother could do it too," Krystal explained quietly.

"You need to tell Damon whenever you have these dreams or visions, we will keep this to ourselves but you cant tell anyone else about it," Caroline explained, Krystal nodded,

"I have never really believed in them I always thought it was a coincident," Krystal explained.

"Oh, the other things you need to watch out for is the werewolves, one bite to a vampire and its lights out for us, unless Klaus is around, his blood is the only solution to the bite," Caroline explained.

"Alright," Krystal nodded slowly,

"Alright, are you ready to go?" Damon asked,

"I guess so, it was nice to meet you guys," Krystal grabbing the bag, Damon took the bag from her,

"It was nice to meet you too," Caroline and Elena giving Damon and Krystal a last look as they walked out to his car together.

"Hmm, I think he has found his next lay," Caroline giggled,

"Come on Caroline, that's not nice, maybe he likes her," Elena feeling a little jealous,

"Oh come on, he has the only hots for you," Caroline explained,

"I don't know, you didn't see the way he looked at me when we were in the morgue," Elena explained sadly.


	3. Transition Completed

**On the Road**

Damon was nervous, he had never been nervous around a woman before, those crystal blue eyes were gorgeous on her, she glanced over at him,

"So where are we going to exactly?" Krystal asked, he glanced over at her,

"At least far enough to where the founding families cant find us, you have a choice to make, and that is hard enough," Damon's eye brows furrowed,

"Why did you turn?" Krystal asked,

"I didn't want to turn, my brother, Stefan made that choice for me, but I died trying to rescue the woman I loved, but in the end she didn't love me, it was always Stefan," Damon explained. Krystal nodded,

"I have no reason to turn," Krystal explained as she looked out at the night,

"You have your sister, and your young, Caroline is right you know, I'm sure you have friends, and more family, even a boyfriend," Damon explained.

"I only have my sister and my mother's mother, neither I am close to, as for friends, they all have stabbed me in the back and made fun of me thinking I was a freak, and my boyfriend, he um, he isn't my boyfriend but he cant take no for answer, in his mind we are still together," Krystal looking down at her hands. Damon put his hand over hers,

"I wont let him hurt you, I wont let anyone hurt you," Damon rubbing her hand with his thumb, she gently held his hand, she found it was comforting,

"So, why did your friends think you were a freak?" Damon asked,

"I was gothic, the whole trench coat, dark makeup, black weird clothes…and the girl who saw things before they happened," Krystal softly. Damon laughed a little,

"You, a Goth, and you don't want to turn into a creature of the night?" Damon thinking it was a little funny.

"I didn't think something like this existed in the real world, like the whole crow thing," Krystal shrugged,

"Crow thing?" Damon confused,

"Yeah, the movie, with Brandon Lee in it, you know how he comes back as a crow?" Krystal explained.

"Oh, that, as far as I know, I don't know of anyone like that, though, I would like to see you in your gothic wear, you don't strike me as someone who would be a Goth," Damon relaxing,

"Who do you see me as?" Krystal asked,

"Well since you look gorgeous in Caroline clothes and you have those crystal blue eyes, I would have gone with someone from her group," Damon explained,

"Hmm, a cheerleading prep, who basically gets everything she wants? Ugh," Krystal making a face,

"I take it you hate preps?" Damon laughed a little,

"That's an understatement, they were just as bad as the jocks at my old high school, the jocks always bumped into me, made fun, and for prom there was this guy that was dared to take me to prom, his sister let me borrow one of her dresses and did the whole makeover on me and I didn't know it was a dare until they were all drunk and they were joking about it," Krystal laughed a little.

"Sounds like your life was hell," Damon softly,

"I didn't really care, I kept to myself senior year mostly, until I found another guy that was like me, but of course that didn't turn out either," Krystal shrugged.

"So you have visions?" Damon asked,

"You heard that conversation?" Krystal asked,

"Yeah," Damon clearing his throat,

"I didn't mean to, it's a vampire thing, your hearing is like an animal, all your senses are heightened and our emotions are all over the place unless you flip the humanity switch, when you are new you can do it, but over the centuries the humanity sinks into you, because you're around humans all the time," Damon explained.

"Um, yeah, my emotions and feelings are all over the place, but um, I knew my parents were dead because I saw this all happen in a dream a couple of weeks ago, I never really believed them, I thought they were all a coincident," Krystal letting a few tears roll down her face.

"It must be hard to see things before they happen," Damon gently squeezed her hand,

"Its scary sometimes," Krystal nodded,

"Okay, so about being a vampire, we burn in the sunlight, we wear daylight rings, stakes to the heart will kill us, you cant compel a person if they are on vervain, they can wear it or drink it, if we drink vervain its like poison to us, we don't die but we do get choked up a bit, if your not used to drinking it, and it will knock us out for a while, we can die from a werewolf bite," Damon spouting off some of the things about vampires.

"So you have been drinking vervain, to become immune to it?" Krystal assumed,

"Yeah, and as long as you feed properly, drinking human blood not the animal stuff, our strength is at full capacity, but Stefan he only drinks the animal stuff, so he isn't as strong," Damon explained. Finally they made it to a hotel, an expensive one, he parked and cut the engine,

"Alright, here comes the teaching," Damon smiling a half smile, she got out, and waited for him,

"A little expensive don't you think?" Krystal asked,

"Well, we will probably be here for a while if you decide to feed," Damon whispered, Krystal nodded, they went in and Damon got the pent house, they got to the room and he unlocked the door. They got settled in, he pulled the blinds down and made it dark, Krystal flipped on some lights,

"Step two, we drink coffee to keep our skin feeling normal to that of a human's skin, and drinking alcohol helps with the cravings, we can eat human food as long as we keep a healthy diet of blood in our system, why don't you go shower, I'll find us step three's," Damon getting out the shower stuff out of his bag,

"My own personal stuff," Damon giving her a half smile,

"I will take the blood bags with me so you aren't tempted to feed, there's alcohol in the mini fridge, don't unlock the door for anyone, I have a key so I can get back in, don't leave, I'll be back here in a few," Damon seriously. Krystal caught his wrist,

"Can you show me the speed thing first before you leave?" Krystal asked,

"You mean this," Damon using his vampire speed and tapping her on the back,

"That's cool," Krystal smirked,

"Listen, I know your life wasn't all that great the first time around, but you have a second to start fresh, me and Stefan will help you, you can make new friends here, Elena is nice, there is also Bonnie who you will meet, she's a witch and will make you a daylight ring, you are not alone in this, I will help you," Damon gently holding both sides of her head. She nodded,

"I will see you in a few minutes, and keep this locked," Damon pointing to the lock as he left.

"Starting fresh, I'll need some music for this," Krystal sighed, she turned on the TV and found a music channel with some hard rock,

"That's better," Krystal grabbing the shower stuff and going to the shower, she left the door open a crack, and undressed, she jumped into the shower with Damon's shower stuff, she took a whole hour to herself to think and to shower, making sure to get all the blood out of her hair and off her body. She started trying to figured out if she wanted to turn, she missed her parents but she didn't want to die, she had just graduated high school, she hadn't even gotten out in the world to really live, she wanted a fresh chance to try and make friends, Damon didn't seem too bad, though he seemed as if he was a little sad, but she thought about the hunger, for something different, for human blood, could she ever do moderation if Damon's own brother couldn't handle it? Damon came into the bathroom,

"Aren't you finished yet?" Damon asked,

"What the hell? Naked chick in the shower Damon!" Krystal shouted, even though the doors to the shower were frosted he could still see the outline of her body, he half smile and bit his lip,

"If there is something I haven't seen before I'll throw a dollar at it," Damon shouted, she turned the water off,

"Throw me a towel," Krystal huffed. Damon rolled his eyes and threw her a towel, he stood there till she opened the door with the towel around her.

"Did you think you were going to get the full show?" Krystal asked,

"Well, I was hoping for some kind of payment for helping you out," Damon smirked, though he was joking she undid her towel and give him a five second look,

"Happy," Krystal seriously,

"You know I was just joking," Damon choking on his own spit,

"A womanizer like you joke about something like that, never, and I was just showing you that I do have the balls to do some crazy stuff," Krystal throwing a look over her shoulder, she was going for her bag for clean clothes until she froze in place.

"Damon," Krystal confused,

"That is step three, get dressed, they will wait," Damon seriously, she cautiously grabbed her bag and put on the clean clothes Caroline gave her. When she came out of the bedroom, she stared at the man and woman on the couch,

"So, what is step three?" Krystal not knowing if she wanted to know,

"When you snatch someone to feed on them, you first compel them to not to scream or run, which I have already done that, next, you feed, but not so much that you take their life, you can heal them with your own blood, watch and learn," Damon's eyes getting blood red and veins popping out around his eyes, he showed her his fangs, then pulled the woman up close to him and pulled her long hair out of the way and fed on her for a few minutes. He pulled away,

"Why don't you go clean up sweetie," Damon compelled, the woman moved away and went to the bathroom to clean up,

"Somehow I don't think its that simple just to pull away," Krystal explained,

"Its not if you don't have control, that's why I am helping you, you will pretty much try draining the person's life at first, I am here to pull you off of them," Damon seriously. Krystal looked freaked out, Damon came over to her,

"I know you are really freaking out right now, with all your emotions, but it is worth it to start fresh, not everyone out there is as horrible as those people were to you in high school," Damon seriously. Krystal just nodded,

"I miss my parents," Krystal softly, she went to the kitchen and sat on the stool, Damon followed, he came and sat beside her,

"You know Elena, her parents just died in a car wreck too, she more than understands, but she met Stefan and it seemed to help her move on, maybe I can do that for you, maybe I can help take away your pain," Damon seriously.

"But you are in love with her, its why your sad, isn't it?" Krystal asked,

"Um, yeah, well, she choose Stefan and I need to move on, I want to at least be there for you when you need someone like now, when you don't know what to do and when you are in pain as well, I am not forcing you to feed, it is your choice, if you choose to feed you will stay with me and Stefan at the boarding house until you are in control, trust me if Caroline, a self absorbed person can be a vampire you can do this," Damon seriously. Krystal got up and got a shot of alcohol from the fridge,

"I'm starving," Krystal mumbled as she drank the alcohol. Damon grabbed two more shots, he gave her one and kept one for himself,

"You only have 24 hours to choose, and now its less than that, the faster you choose and feed the better off you'll be," Damon explained. Krystal slammed back the shot, she looked at the empty glass,

"I'll do it," Krystal whispered, Damon was excited, but he didn't throw it in her face,

"First, you don't have fangs, so I'll help you," Damon getting off the stool, he took her hand and walked with her over to the handsome guy he had brought for her, he took his pocket knife out of his pocket and slit the guy's wrist, a stream of blood quickly streamed out. Krystal rubbed her sweating palms on her jeans, she shook a little, she stared at Damon nervously,

"Its okay, I'm here to help you, all you have to do is lick it, its all it takes to complete the transition," Damon explained as he held the man's wrist, Krystal leaned down and licked the bleeding wrist, she did it again and after she swallowed the blood she fell to her knees screaming as she held her mouth,

"It hurts," Krystal cried out, Damon held her to try and comfort her, finally she pulled away, she dried her cheeks, she looked at him shyly,

"You want more," Damon stated,

"Yeah," Krystal mumbled, Damon compelled the man to leave with the woman to forget what had gone on. He got Krystal out of the floor and sat her on the couch, he grabbed the blood bags out of the his bag and gave her one,

"Be easy," Damon explained as he sat on the foot stool, she popped the top off the bag, she looked at him as he watched her.

"You don't have to feel so self conscious, here, I will drink with you," Damon taking another blood bag and drinking it, Krystal drank the blood, but she felt the craze that he was talking about, she got greedily with her bag, Damon stopped drinking and put his hands on her wrist,

"Take a deep breath and slowly release it," Damon seriously, Krystal stopped drinking and did as he said,

"Good girl," Damon petting her hair,

"I felt that craze take over," Krystal running her fingers through her hair, Damon sat down and held her head, he stared into her eyes,

"Listen, you did good for your first time, you will get better, when you start to lose control over yourself like that, just breathe, okay, you'll get the hang of this, I promise," Damon giving her a half smile, he gave her back her bag,

"Finish eating, you need to gain your strength, I brought enough to help you through this, though you shouldn't see your sister until you have calmed down and gotten the hang of this, everything is heightened, jealousy, hate turns to anger to rage, but love, its indescribable, and heartbreak turns into depression, you feel more deeply, when you turn," Damon seriously.

"So the girl you died for, she was a vampire?" Krystal asked,

"Yeah, supposedly she was trapped in a tomb under a church and when I went to try to let her out, she wasn't there, I would have still been trapped there in that tomb if it wasn't for my brother and Elena," Damon seriously.

"So, why are you a womanizer? I mean is that just you or is it apart of this vampire thing?" Krystal asked,

"Caroline says she feels horny all the time, I don't know, I've only ever loved Katherine and Elena, I guess you could say its part of the vampire thing, I had a teacher once that told me a woman wasn't just for feeding on but for pleasure," Damon seriously.

"I feel fucking horny," Krystal sighed, she walked over to the mini bar and grabbed another shot, Damon didn't want to be his usual self with her, he wanted to try to have a relationship with her, but apart of him wanted to show her what sex felt like as vampire, it was so much better. He grabbed another bag, ripped the top off, and sucked some more food down to keep his mouth busy, she tossed the shot back and glanced at him feeding, she sped over and sunk her new fangs into the bottom of his bag, he glanced at her crystal blue eyes and with one hand gently ran his fingers through her hair. After the bag was done Krystal crushed her lips onto his. She started ripping his clothes off, Damon slowly pulled her away,

"Are you sure you want to do this?" Damon asked, she stared at his eyes, she got up and took his hand, she led him into the bedroom and shut the door. Slowly she pulled off her top leaving a black C cupped bra full of her breasts for his viewing pleasure.

"Be gentle with me, I'm… I've never done this sort of thing," Krystal explained softly. Damon nodded, he started kissing her lips and down her neck as his hands ran down her smooth curved contoured body, he grabbed her hands and placed them above her head, he nipped and sucked and kissed her skin all over. She looked as if she was having an orgasm already just by his kissing and his hands.

She used her new speed and had him pinned to the wall, licking him and playing with his nipples. He loved this, finally a girl who was on the same page as him, she had him trembling with excitement, no living woman or dead had him feeling like this, he ripped her pants off and her on the king sized bed in seconds. They used their vampire speed to do their love making, Krystal had lost count of how many times she had an orgasm, he had been gentle with her and made her feel…everything.


	4. Rescue mission

They were both in bliss and exhausted as they finally had fallen asleep within the tangled blankets in the floor by the bed. Hours later Krystal was screaming out, Damon jerked up,

"Krystal, hey, wake up," Damon seriously, Krystal jerked up breathing hard.

"Hey, shh, I'm here, what's wrong?" Damon concerned,

"They are in trouble," Krystal shook,

"Who, who's in trouble?" Damon confused,

"Your friends, your brother, Elena's caged in and she is dying, she hasn't fed yet, Stefan is there, he's caged in too, some kind of barn and a farm house, I don't, I don't know where," Krystal crying.

"Shh, its okay, go shower, eat, get dressed, we'll hit a mall before they close, I'm calling Bonnie she can do a locator spell," Damon seriously. Krystal nodded, she got up and went and grabbed a blood bag and ate, when she finished she got in the shower, Damon finished with the phone call and jumped in the shower with her,

"Are you alright?" Damon asked.

"We should have stayed in town," Krystal explained.

"Hey, this is not our fault, if we had stayed, we would have been in the same situation, Bonnie is going to call us back with the location," Damon seriously as he washed up.

"So, we'll hit the mall after sunset and grab clothes that you will feel better in, we'll need to hurry…" Damon being interrupted,

"I want to help," Krystal explained.

"You'll need to drink the rest of the blood I brought, and you have to be careful, I am not going to lose you so soon," Damon explained. Krystal stared at him, he seemed happy, he gave her a gentle kiss.

"So, um about last night, that was amazing, I wanted to take things slow, I'm not really comfortable jumping into a relationship after the last one, I am scared to have a relationship," Krystal softly.

"I wont hurt you, I wanted to take things slow with you but last night, you are just really sexy and I want you, but I am willing to go slow with you, but you cant do things like that, like that, last night, if you want to go slow," Damon seriously.

"Well, how about this, when we need to do things like that, we tell each other," Krystal seriously.

"Sounds fair, come on, we need to get out and get dressed," Damon explained, she cut the water off and got out, they dried off and got dressed, Bonnie called back and gave the round about location, Krystal was calmly sucking on a blood bag. It was still daylight and they couldn't leave yet,

"I hate this sitting and waiting game," Krystal mumbled.

"Well, you will burn if we leave and it would take Bonnie too long to get out here, Elena will be okay, she is with Stefan, he can take care of her," Damon seriously. Krystal picked up another bag, she started sucking it down, she had already packed everything and Damon made sure there wasn't any signs of blood anywhere. When the sun set and only the colors in the sky remained from the reflection of the sun's rays where it wouldn't hurt Krystal, they grabbed the bags and rushed out of the hotel. In no time they were on the road headed to the mall.

* * *

The ride was quiet,

"So game plan, grab a few things, throw them on in the changing room, and then meet me at the cashier, got it?" Damon explained as they got out at the mall,

"Got it," Krystal heading to Hot Topic, she grabbed a black corset shirt that was pretty much a corset with long sleeves attached, black shiny spandex pants, a pair of knee high tie up combat boots with thick heels, and a black pleather trench coat that had a purple and blue striped inside, she ran to the changing room and threw everything on and ripped the tags off so she was ready to hand them to the cashier, she grabbed her other clothes and shoes and quickly walked out of the changing room, Damon turned when he felt her coming, to say she was made for black and the gothic style was an understatement, she looked like a dark angel, maybe even a goddess, he was speechless. Krystal smirked and gave the tags to the woman,

"Also I need a bag," Krystal explained.

"Here this should cover it," Damon giving the woman $400, she gave Krystal a bag, she dropped her other clothes and shoes into the bag and they left.

"Why are you looking at me like that?" Krystal confused as she reached into the back of the car and found a rubber band for her hair.

"You look mmm, delicious," Damon giving her a half smile with lusty filled eyes,

"Well maybe I'll let you taste me later," Krystal smirked as she braided her dark blonde hair and tied it off with a rubber band.

"Promise?" Damon asked, she smirked,

"How long until we get there?" Krystal asked.

"About an hour, grab two bags back there," Damon seriously,

"We need to pick up a hostage somewhere, a human one," Damon explained as he grabbed the bag from her, she ripped the top of her bag off with her fangs, Damon glanced at her, she was even more gorgeous in her gothic wear, she caught him biting his lip. Krystal shook her head,

"Down boy, at least until after the rescue mission," Krystal explained.

"Right," Damon drinking and driving,

"Are you going to be able to handle the barn while I distract?" Damon asked,

"Um, yeah, I got it covered, I took lessons in Tae Kwon Do, never had the guts to use any of it but all rules go out the window when you're a vampire so its no sweat," Krystal explained.


	5. One long night

Krystal's last comment had Damon truly smiling. Yes, he was a vampire that had thrown most rules out the window and now he had found his woman, one that had the balls to live like him, everything they wanted they could take, but Krystal, deep down Damon knew she had a caring heart just like Elena. Damon had stopped along the way to pick up a girl at a bar, he compelled her to take a ride with her new friends, him and Krystal.

"I'll drop you off by the barn, I'll distract," Damon explained, Krystal nodded, finally it was time, Damon slowed down enough to let Krystal out. She sped off to the barn, once she was close enough to make out how many guy's with guns were outside and inside she swiftly moved around and snapped the neck of the guy standing watch outside and then with her new found ability jumped into the hay loft without a sound.

Slowly she edged over to see the set up and saw one guy trying to shut up a blonde vampire. Swiftly moved along a rafter and flipped upside down and snapped the guy's neck. She then flipped and landed on a bent knee,

"Krystal, Elena needs to feed," Stefan's voice full of urgency. Krystal grabbed the guy she just killed and drug him over to Elena's cage, she bit his wrist open and stuck it through the bars, Elena immediately fed. Krystal found the keys on the man and unclasped them and went and unlocked Stefan's cage,

"Where's Damon?" Stefan asked as she unlocked Elena's cage,

"He's distracting, what about the blonde?" Krystal asked, Stefan nodded, Krystal let her out,

"I'm Krystal," Krystal introducing herself, the blonde sighed,

"Rebekah," the blonde speeding off. Elena sped off to Damon, leaving Stefan and Krystal in the barn.

"So you are Goth, it suits you," Stefan making conversation as they walked out of the barn,

"Thanks, so Rebekah?" Krystal confused,

"Klaus' sister, thanks for the rescue, so I take it Damon changed your mind about becoming one of us," Stefan stated.

"Um, your welcome, it's a joint rescue mission, Damon distracted while I rescued. As for the transition, I told him of my past, he said that this was a fresh start for me, in this life I don't have to go it alone, I could actually have friends that care, he also said that he and you could help me with the whole adjusting thing," Krystal appearing outside the barn with Stefan.

"Of course we will," Stefan seriously but in a kind tone,

"He said I could stay at the boarding house with you guys, I hope that's alright," Krystal noticing Elena talking to Damon,

"Its not a problem, you and Elena are going through this together, I'll help you as much as I can," Stefan explained. As Stefan and Krystal were having their own little talk, Elena surprised Damon with a talk of her own.

"I remember Damon, during my transition, the things you made me forget, why didn't you tell me I met you first?" Elena asked.

"You didn't need to know and it wouldn't have changed your mind anyways. I am done with the mind games you want to play with me, besides, you chose Stefan, you've made it absolutely clear that its always going to be Stefan, hey you two ready to go back to town, got to beat the sun," Damon getting Krystal and Stefan's attention. They started walking over to Damon's car, Stefan and Elena got in the back, Damon and Krystal up front. Stefan made sure Elena was okay and gave her a gentle kiss. Damon gave Krystal a half smile,

"Seems like I got me a new partner in crime," Damon gently kissing Krystal's hand,

"Just so you know, next time you aren't skipping out on the party," Krystal giving him a glare but an evil smile.

"Come on, you loved it," Damon gleaming in a lusty voice, he sped off back to Mystic Falls while holding her hand.

* * *

**Back Home**

Damon carried Krystal in as Stefan carried Elena in,

"Its been a long day for them both, Stefan softly,

"Yeah, need to call Ms. Judgy and have her make daylight rings," Damon heading to his room. Stefan glanced at Damon carrying the girl they didn't really know anything about, he wondered if she was Damon's new play thing, they would have to do some brotherly bonding soon, hopefully Krystal would become something more to Damon than a play thing or he would wind up breaking her.

Stefan went up and laid Elena in their bed and drew the long draperies shut for her and blocked the other window. He gently kissed her and walked back down to talk to Damon.

* * *

**Brotherly Talks**

Damon had just sat down in his comfy chair, drinking some blood in his bourbon glass,

"Thanks for the rescue," Stefan coming and pouring himself some bourbon.

"Krystal was the one who had the vision and did the rescuing, I just distracted," Damon swirling the blood around a little in his glass. Stefan stood over by the fire, just staring at the flames,

"Why don't you just ask what it is you wanna ask," Damon knowing what had been in Stefan's thoughts.

"Is she your new toy? Or do you honestly have feelings for Krystal, who, which we do not know anything about?" Stefan asked. Damon stared at his glass,

"She makes me feel nervous and like a schoolboy again, unlike Elena who kisses me and practically makes out with me in a Denver dirty motel room and goes running back into your arms," Damon seriously as he furrowed his brow.

"You didn't answer my question," Stefan finishing his drink,

"I like her, happy now? Is it so wrong for someone to like me back?" Damon asked,

"Or is it because she doesn't seem to be attracted to you first, I don't always have to get your leftovers do I?" Damon asked,

"I never said that Damon, you cant just use her as a toy, you know that right?" Stefan asked.

"Damn it Stefan, I know that, did you ever think I get tired of being second best of that of my saint of a brother!? Katherine did the head games with me and so did Elena, I am tired of being used. Did you ever think Katherine may have screw me in my chances of actually trying to love someone? Or maybe it was a combination of her, Elena, and my own flesh and blood brother that has screwed me and my chances to actually find love and comfort of a woman who likes me and I don't have to compel myself a fake girlfriend again," Damon harshly.

"I am not going to sit around while you and Elena throw me a pity party because Damon doesn't have anyone for himself," Damon gritted out, he walked to his room and slammed the door. Krystal jerked up,

"Damon?" Krystal sighed,

"Sorry, go back to sleep," Damon aggravated as he threw his shirt off and sat on the end of the bed to take his shoes off.

"You okay?" Krystal crawling up behind him, she gently put her arms around his neck and rested her hands on his chest.

"Its just been a long 24 hours," Damon trying to smile at her genuine concern, he gently removed her arms and got up, he went to the open bathroom and shed his pants and boxers and jumped in the shower, not caring who saw him butt naked. When he finally came to bed and laid down Krystal draped her arm across his naked chest. Damon noticed that she was wearing one of his long sleeved shirts, he looked around and noticed the drapes hung open, he got up and closed them.

"You seem agitated, want to talk about?" Krystal asked,

"Brother stuff, nothing to concern your pretty head about, go to sleep," Damon giving her a half smile.

"I need my bed buddy, come curl up to me," Krystal sitting up, Damon stared at her, he wanted to know what she was to him. A toy, just a fuck buddy, or could he actually have feelings for a barely turned newbie and what about Elena? Where did she fit in now that she was a vampire? Did this mean that he didn't care for Elena as much as he thought?

Had he stopped loving her because she became a vampire? No, he would always save Elena, but he no longer could let her toy with his heart anymore. This was his chance to try to have someone of his own, to spend an eternity with someone, almost like a family, a human family.

"Damon?" Krystal asked,

"I want to know you, I don't want just a fuck buddy anymore," Damon explained. Krystal was confused,

"Um, okay, just for the record, I didn't want to be just fuck buddies, but its going to take me a little while to dive into a relationship with anybody, but I am attracted to you, I like you, and right now you are the only one I trust. Where is all this coming from anyway?" Krystal asked.

"If we are going to make this work, you have to know my past, I had a fake girlfriend, she was a human, but I had to compel her to not run away from me because I told her my secret, Stefan was a ripper recently and he compelled her to take a swan dive off a catwalk, and in the past I have had women as toys, I would use them, for sex, for feeding, and compel them to keep it a secret, but I want more, I want a relationship," Damon sitting on the edge of the bed.

"But you love Elena, love never truly dies Damon," Krystal explained,

"She doesn't love me, I need to move on, I have to, do you know what it feels like to be in love with someone who strings you along, and in the end says that they care for you and they don't want to lose you or cant lose you?" Damon asked harshly. Krystal knew what he was going through, more even, but he had no idea how bad her love was,

"No, I have had worse, I have had guys thinking its funny to take a so called Gothic loser to the Prom, then recently I have had a guy tell me he loves me and turns around and breaks my bones, makes me have a miscarriage and permanently destroys my chance of ever having another baby," Krystal growled out.

"Don't tell me about pain of false love, I know already Damon, and I don't need to be reminded of it," Krystal walking out of the bedroom.


	6. A past still lingers

Damon knew late night talks after a rough day always resulted in bad outcomes such as this. Krystal couldn't breathe at the moment, after bringing up the horrors in her past life still had her tremble in fear and break into thousands of pieces. She tripped over her own feet when she entered the living room, causing her to fall in the floor, Stefan was on the phone with Bonnie.

"I'm going to have to call you back," Stefan glancing over at Krystal on the floor, gasping for air, holding herself and trembling. Stefan put the phone down,

"Krystal, what's wrong?" Stefan trying to find out what was wrong with her, Krystal quickly crawled into the corner as if Stefan was going to hurt her. She couldn't stop crying or shaking, Damon thought about Elena and how she had said that he always made a dramatic thing if there was a 'bump in the road' but he wasn't going to do that now, he wanted something with Krystal, he jumped up and came out into the living room finding Stefan trying to calm her down but it wasn't working, he couldn't get near her.

"What did you do to her?" Stefan sounding pissed,

"I didn't do anything," Damon harshly.

"S-stop, stop fighting," Krystal stuttered out, they both looked at her, Damon licked his lips to wet the dryness on them, he had never done anything like he was about to do, but if he want to have anything with this gorgeous woman, he had to try, and he had seen Stefan do it a million times, he could it just as well.

"Krystal, I'm sorry, I didn't mean to bring up your past, you are safe here, with us, with me, I wont hurt you like he did, please, just calm down," Damon getting low and inching closer to her.

"He's going to find me, he will kill me, I cant fight him, I-I cant stand up against him," Krystal pressing herself into the wall.

"He wont hurt you, I wont let him, I promise you, no one is going to ever hurt you like that again," Damon explained in a calm and soothing voice. Slowly he held his hand out for her to take,

"You are a vampire now, you are starting out fresh, remember, no one can ever hurt you again," Damon still having his hand out for her to take.

"I'm scared of him, I cant go against him," Krystal staring at Damon's blue eyes, he stared her icy blue down,

"I wont let him touch you Krystal, you have me and Stefan, we are your friends, we will not let him come near you," Damon seriously. Krystal looked up at Stefan, he gave her a gentle nod, she looked back at Damon's hand, slowly she reached out and took his hand. Damon gave her a half smile,

"I'm going to carry you back to our room okay?" Damon gently her in his arms.

"I'm hungry," Krystal mumbled, he could still feel her shaking a little,

"Stefan, can you grab a bag from the fridge?" Damon asked,

"Yeah sure," Stefan stunned. Damon got her back in his bed,

"Shh, I wont let him hurt you," Damon wiping her tears away and holding the sides of her head. She nodded a little,

"You are safe with us okay, I promise you," Damon pulling the covers over them both. She clung to him as if he was her only life line. Stefan walked in with a bag and gave it to Damon,

"Here," Damon pulling her off of him and putting the bag in her hands, he popped the top off for her and she drank it slowly,

"Krystal, we'll need you to give us a description of this guy and his name, we can do that tomorrow though, alright?" Stefan asked, Krystal nodded slowly.

"Alright, goodnight you two," Stefan leaving the room, he made sure the front door was locked, then went and joined Elena in bed.

"I'm sorry," Damon softly as he stared in her eyes,

"I just, I cant talk about that stuff," Krystal mumbled,

"Okay, you'll be okay," Damon explained,

"My sister, he knows about my sister, he promised to kill everyone in my family if I told anyone, if I went missing from town, we have to protect her, at least until he is dead," Krystal seriously.

"We'll figure it out in the morning, right now you need sleep," Damon explained, she nodded and laid back down under the covers. Damon took the blood bag to the bathroom sink and came back to bed, he curled up to Krystal and fell asleep as soon as his head hit the pillow.


	7. Making Friends

Krystal slowly woke up, Damon was walking into the bedroom,

"About time you woke up," Damon giving her a half smile,

"How long have I been out?" Krystal asked,

"All day, I…" Damon being interrupted by her speeding out, he wondered where she was going in such a hurry, Damon jogged out,

"Where did she go?" Damon asked Stefan.

"I think to the cellar," Stefan following Damon, they found her in the corner and hunched over drinking nonstop.

"Well, brother, I believe you pushed her over the edge," Stefan crossing his arms,

"I'll fix it," Damon gritted through his teeth, Stefan glanced at Krystal and walked away. Damon sighed,

"Easy Krystal," Damon inching over to her, she hissed at him, showed him her blood dripping fangs.

"Krystal, come on, you have to stop, I can help you," Damon explained, she finished her bag.

"You have to learn moderation now, calm down, breathe," Damon seriously, she stared at him,

"That's it, you're okay," Damon slowly getting closer to her. She looked around at the bags she had tore through,

"Damon," Krystal cried,

"Its okay, now I can teach you moderation, you had to fall over the edge or you wouldn't know how it would feel, you would be like Stefan," Damon explained. Suddenly reality hit her, she panicked,

"I am a ripper," Krystal shaking a little,

"No, you aren't a ripper, you have not killed anyone," Damon getting her up and to his private bathroom.

"I cant do this!?" Krystal seriously,

"Do what?" Damon asked as he cleaned her up,

"Be a vampire, a monster!" Krystal shaking,

"No, what you did, you lost control, you went over the edge, now you can reel back and learn moderation, you felt like you were losing yourself, becoming someone different, that's what the blood craze does, I can help you control it, and you wont have the problem of drinking people blood, you'll be stronger, you'll be able to survive better, come on lets get you dried off and get your clothes on, Bonnie is here and is going to make you a daylight ring," Damon explained. Krystal nodded, she dried off as Damon got her gothic wear.

"I promise you, I wont let you lose control again," Damon holding her head, Krystal still shook a little, but hugged him. Damon hugged her back and slipped his arm around her waist,

"Come on, it's a party," Damon half smiling. Krystal didn't like the sound of that, she stayed close to him with her arm around his waist, fearful and shy around the rest.

"Hey, a full house, anyone care for a drink?" Damon moving over to the drink cart, he poured himself one and Krystal one,

"I'll take one, hey Krystal, how are you doing with all of this?" Elena asked.

"Actually a rough go, nervous, I don't like crowded rooms, especially when I really don't know anyone," Krystal giving her a fearful smile. She drank some of her bourbon,

"So how are you doing with all of it?" Krystal shyly staring at her drink,

"I'm trying the 'bunny diet' as Damon calls it, I haven't managed to keep it down though," Elena explained.

"I haven't thrown any of the human stuff up yet, I seem to like it a little too much," Krystal's smile turning into a frown,

"Well Damon can help with that, he is the king of moderation and has centuries of experience, I'm afraid that I'll kill someone though," Elena softly.

"Yeah, I'm just going to stick to the blood bags, I don't want to do the human thing either, not unless I really have to," Krystal feeling less self conscious and nervous.

"Listen, no one here will hurt you, though you might wanna stay away from Tyler when he is in his werewolf form, one bite and its lights out for us unless Klaus gives you blood," Elena explained. Damon stood with Stefan off from Elena and Krystal.

"Have you got her under control?" Stefan asked,

"For now, you know you will turn Elena into a ripper if you don't allow her to go over the edge as well, they have to know that feeling, only then can they learn moderation and want to learn it," Damon seriously.

"Elena did good today, her first real feed technically," Stefan explained,

"I heard she couldn't hold it down," Damon crossing his arms,

"I was like that in the beginning, it will take time Damon," Stefan seriously. Slowly Elena pulled Krystal over to Bonnie and Caroline and Tyler,

"You have met Caroline," Elena explained,

"Yes, thanks so much for letting me borrow your clothes, I'll return them when Damon actually has time to take me out shopping," Krystal explained.

"Its not a problem," Caroline giving her a smile,

"This is Bonnie, my other best friend, she's not so open about vampires, but she's agreed to create our daylight rings," Elena explained.

"Its nice to meet you Bonnie and thank you for doing this," Krystal sincerely with her hand stuck out to shake hands.

"You're welcome," Bonnie giving her a judgy look but shaking her hand,

"And Tyler, he is a hybrid, half vampire…" Elena being interrupted,

"Half werewolf," Krystal nodded,

"Its night to meet you Tyler, I hope," Krystal smiling a little nervously but still had her hand out to shake.

"Its nice to meet you Krystal, I wont hurt you, unless you're around and I'm in the werewolf state, I cant control myself then," Tyler explained.

"I'll try and stay clear then," Krystal shaking a little, her glass was empty and went to refill it. Slowly Krystal walked back over,

"Sorry, I'm kind of nervous around people I don't know, I haven't had the greatest luck with my human past," Krystal apologizing.

"How come, if you don't mind me asking?" Bonnie asked,

"Um, my friends labeled me a freak when they found out I had visions so it kind of became a problem for me, not being able to trust anyone," Krystal softly.

"People tend to act that way around me sometimes too, but on the upside, you fit right in with our crazy little group, and I heard you also saved Stefan and Elena so you're okay in my book," Bonnie giving her a friendly smile.

"I just helped Damon is all," Krystal not liking to draw all the attention to her.

"Awe, come on Krystal, I just distracted, you went busting in there and broke them out," Damon smirked, Krystal took a drink of bourbon from her glass.

"So, um, do I need a ring of my own for you to do this daylight ring thing or what, I don't really wear any and I didn't have any on when I um…" Krystal being interrupted,

"Oh, Caroline met with your sister, she gave her one of your rings you had left the last time you were in town," Bonnie showing her.

"Oh wow, I thought I had lost it, wait, she doesn't know, I'm a…" Krystal being interrupted,

"Oh, no, I came up with a cover story for you, she's going through a rough time with the funeral stuff and all, she wanted you to call her, just to make sure you were holding up," Caroline softly. Krystal put her ring on to make sure it still fit, she spun it around,

"Honestly, I haven't had much time to think about my parents," Krystal's eyes watering, she glanced at Bonnie and slipped the ring back off and gave it to her.

"So, you just spell it and that's it?" Krystal drying her face of tears,

"Yeah, it just takes a minute, but I need a more private place to do it, for concentration," Bonnie explained, Krystal looked at Damon,

"Come on Bonnie, you girls can use my room," Damon explained, Krystal grabbed his hand and pulled him along with her as they went. They sat on Damon's bed, Bonnie opened the drapes a little and laid the ring down on the bed and did her spell.

"Alright, its done," Bonnie giving her the spinner ring, Krystal put it on,

"That was fast, isn't it supposed to feel different or something?" Krystal asked, Bonnie threw the drapes open and the sun setting through the window just about blinded Krystal.

"Wow, I've never met a real witch before," Krystal seriously,

"Excuse me?" Bonnie raising a brow,

"My mother's mother, she is where I get my vision thing from, she said that there were witches, that could feel nature, help things grow and that sort of stuff, I just took her word for it, the vision thing kind of scared the crap out of me when I was a child, I didn't want any part of it, it still scares the crap out of me," Krystal mumbled.

"Yeah, I don't like being a witch sometimes," Bonnie knowing the feeling,

"Thank you Bonnie," Krystal seriously.

"Its not a problem, can I ask you something?" Bonnie asked,

"Sure," Krystal leaning on Damon, he was playing with her hair,

"How did you die?" Bonnie asked,

"Um, me and my parents were on our way here to see my sister, and a log truck lost control and um, it slammed into my parents car on the outskirts of town, next thing I know I wake up and I am told I had been given vampire blood in order to try to save my life but I died anyway and here I am," Krystal shrugged as she nervously played with her ring.

"Why did you turn?" Bonnie asked,

"Um, my human life, my friends, everyone thought I was a freak, I wanted a chance to start fresh, in a town that didn't really know me, I wanted to have friends, I mean I'm just starting out in the world really, and mainly because of my sister, she has lost so much so recently," Krystal softly. Bonnie nodded,

"Maybe when you feel comfortable around use we could all go hang out, have girls night out," Bonnie shrugged,

"I'd really like that Bonnie," Krystal smiling a little.

"Sorry, I'm nervous, I don't really know any of you, you do seem nice though, its just with everyone in my past, and…" Krystal interrupted,

"Its okay, we'll hang out, maybe me and Caroline and Elena could come with you and Damon shopping for clothes," Bonnie seriously.

"Yeah, I'd like that," Krystal thinking it would be okay as long as Damon came along. Bonnie found it weird that she only trusted or seemed to trust Damon,

"Okay, um, you want to come out with me and Jeremy at the grill?" Bonnie asked,

"Um, I don't know, I don't know if it trust myself in public yet, especially having gone off the deep end just almost an hour ago," Krystal looking toward Damon.

"I think it would be good, you'll have to learn to deal with people sooner or later," Damon shrugged,

"But, what if I…" Krystal being interrupted,

"I wont let you, alcohol and coffee are our friend, the grill has both, so this would be a good time to learn, you have your ring so, yeah, its okay," Damon explained. Krystal gave him a worried look,

"You will be alright," Damon serious,

"I guess we'll join you," Krystal nervously

"Good, you need some fresh air anyway," Bonnie smiling, Bonnie went back to the living room.

"Why did you say that, I just went crazy not even an hour ago," Krystal seriously,

"You have to learn control, you have to go through the feelings, or you will not want to learn moderation, if you weren't, if you didn't have compassion for people, I would make you feed on someone till you killed them, it's the best way to show you how to do moderation, if you don't feel everything then you wont be able to learn moderation and you'll chose the bunny diet over the real stuff, which will make you weak," Damon seriously.

"Why cant Elena hold the animal blood down?" Krystal ask softly,

"Because she needs to drink from the vein, but Stefan is afraid she will lose her, if she does that she will want to turn it all off, her greatest weakness will always be her compassion for beings, she always tries to find the good in people," Damon explained.

"Why do you think I am the same way?" Krystal asked, Damon held her head in his hands,

"Krystal, you have told me enough about your past for me to know that you've been abused by people in your past enough to barely change your naïve outlook, you don't trust new people even now but you still wouldn't want to kill someone who you don't even know and could be an innocent person," Damon seriously.

"So the people I killed in the barn?" Krystal confused,

"You were in transition when you met me, Stefan, Elena, and Caroline, we were nice to you and were willing to help you out, and I'm sure you wouldn't have gotten you dream vision if you weren't meant to stop them from killing Elena and Damon, you trusted them enough to help them, its killed or be killed situation you are in now," Damon seriously.

"So you're saying I can trust everyone in that room now?" Krystal asked,

"Yeah, for the most part, just be careful with Tyler," Damon explained.

"Come on, lets go try and have fun," Damon getting her up off the bed, Krystal nodded a little.


	8. Out in Mystic Falls

**At the Grill**

Damon grabbed a bottle of Bourbon and two glasses and found a booth, Bonnie and Jeremy were playing pool, Damon had Krystal around the waist to keep her from latching onto someone and draining them dry. Krystal held her head,

"Feels good doesn't it?" Damon smirked,

"God, no, I'm freaking out, I want to rip everyone's fucking head off," Krystal mumbled.

"And this is what will dull that feeling," Damon giving her a glass of bourbon, she drank it quickly, she looked around,

"What is that other smell, it kind burns my nose," Krystal explained, Damon poured her another glass,

"That would be vervain, its been put in everything here, but this is a fresh bottle so you don't have to worry about it," Damon explained.

"Do you know everyone here?" Krystal asked,

"Yeah, Jeremy is the guy with Bonnie and the guy working the bar is Matt, everyone else is founding families, and if we ever drink from humans we don't do it on any of these people, they are always drinking vervain," Damon explained.

"My head is still pounding," Krystal drinking, her eyes started trying to vein out,

"Yeah, hey, deep calming breathes, come on, lets go play some pool, get your mind off things," Damon grabbing her hand and the bottle.

"I've never played pool before," Krystal explained, taking a swig from the bottle.

"Now's a good time to learn," Damon giving her a pool stick,

"Hey Damon, who's your friend?" Jeremy asked,

"Her name is Krystal, Krystal, this is Jeremy, Elena's little brother," Damon introducing them.

"Its nice to meet you," Krystal's eyes veining out again,

"Sorry," Krystal turning and bumping into Damon,

"Its okay, you guys wanna team up and play against us?" Jeremy asked.

"Sure Jer, I'm going to help her though, she's never played," Damon explained. Krystal took her trench coat off and walked over to Damon. She grabbed the bottle again,

"Hey, slow down," Damon explained,

"Its either this or go crazy on someone," Krystal mumbled.

"Hey turn around, its our turn to shoot," Damon pointed out, Krystal took the pool stick, Damon got behind her to show her how to hold the stick, his body hovering close to her body from behind, giving her that feeling like he was touching every nerve in her body feeling.

"Gently tap the white ball," Damon explained, Krystal pulled the stick back and hit the ball a little too hard causing it to fly off the table and into the floor.

"Gently," Damon smirked,

"I thought that was gently," Krystal laughed a little, Jeremy got the ball, it was his turn to shoot. By the end of the night Damon had Krystal better at pool, although with him on her body, his touches,

"Well you officially got me under control on the blood thing but um, you're making my body tingle all over, you are touching every nerve in my body," Krystal mumbled so she wouldn't gross out Bonnie and Jeremy.

"Mmm, and your body in all that black is such a turn on," Damon biting his lip,

"God, you are driving me crazy," Damon not wanting to overstep his bounds with her,

"Maybe we should go check and see how Elena is doing with all of this," Krystal needing a break from Damon and his attractiveness.

"Yeah, sure, of course," Damon sobering up quickly.

"Hey Jeremy, it was nice to meet you, Bonnie, thanks for inviting me out, I'll call you when a shopping trip is set up," Krystal hugging her. Bonnie was a little taken back by the hug but hugged her back, Krystal could feel her face breaking into veins around her eyes and her fangs elongating, she closed her eyes and took a calm breath, slowly she pulled away,

"It was strange but nice hanging out with you," Bonnie giving her a small smile. Krystal hooked arms with Damon and they walked out. It was pouring down rain, he felt her shake,

"I used to love storms," Krystal mumbled quietly. Damon put her in the car and he ran around and got in,

"You will again he cant find you in this small town," Damon taking her hand and kissing it.

"You're wrong, he has eyes and ears everywhere," Krystal looking out the window,

"How do you know? Exactly how many men does this guy have?" Damon asked.

"His guys killed us, me and my parents," Krystal seriously,

"When we get home, you are going to explain everything," Damon giving her a glare.


	9. Krystal's past life

**Back at the Boarding House**

Damon, Krystal, Stefan, and Elena all sat in the parlor, and all had a drink in their hands. Krystal began her story.

"Everything I said to Damon is true, but before, it was when I entered 9th grade me and my family witnessed a mob boss paying people off to keep their mouths shut, we didn't know what was going on until my older brother was killed by them, I was with my brother the night it happened, we faught to protect ourselves, our father had taught us well, but we didn't know who we were fighting.

My brother realized who it was, my brother made me leave him behind, he, in his own way told me who these people were, the last thing that he told me was I needed to run, to hide, and to tell the story to the police and he must have known that they would protect us because after we told them what we saw and what I went through that night the police put us all in protective service, we changed our identities, our profiles of what we looked like, we in a sense all died and left out true identities dead and buried," Krystal started off.

"Any questions… so far?" Krystal asked,

"Yeah, what's your real name, where are you from?" Damon half smiled,

"I cannot tell anyone that," Krystal seriously.

"I guess that would explain all the aerobatic moves in the barn," Stefan nodding.

"So, we all moved, to Colorado, from there I had friends, and then for a few months it was okay, I had a normal life I had friends, shopping never a boyfriend because I couldn't be truly honest with anyone I dated, and then I had a dream, one of my friends and her boyfriend having a car accident, leaving her dead and him in the hospital," Krystal taking a break reliving her past human life and drinking her bourbon.

"So I did what any concerned friend would do, I told her, I was trying to warn her, she laughed me off, told me it was just a nightmare, I didn't know when the wreck would happen, and I had no real evidence of this wreck happening, but a week later she and him were in a car accident, leaving her dead and him in the hospital. I lost all my friends after that, they were calling me a freak, a witch, some even thought I had some supernatural power and made them wreck, up until then I was a normal girl and ran track, wore bright and colorful clothes, I used to work out, and I still trained with my dad," Krystal's eyes watered. Damon saw her shaking a little as she drank her bourbon, Damon brought her into his arms and held her closer to him.

"So I gave them something to fear, someone to fear, I turned gothic, I even dyed my hair black and wore black nail polish, my dad had a doctor check me out when I started telling him about my dreams coming true, he put me on medicine, my mother knew what it was, she told me that her mother could do it, I don't know why she didn't have the visions or dreams, but she wanted me to hang out with my grandmother on the weekends, and I did for a while, my grandmother wanted me to embrace my 'gift,' she wanted me to do things to make the visions become clearer, to come to me while I was awake, I didn't want the visions to turn me into a freak, to rule and take over my life. My grandmother was disappointed in me, and I stopped seeing my grandmother," Krystal finding her glass half filled with blood. She drank a little and savored the feeling it gave her, it gave her strength and courage to finish her story.

"From then on I was alone, a Goth and a loner, no friends, just me, some people gave me pity stares, some would call me names, and then I met David, he was three years older than me and another Goth just like me, I met him when I was walking home from school, at first we started hanging out, doing friend things, going to malls, shopping and then it turned into a relationship, by that time he had me drinking, getting high, stealing things, boosting cars, and I suddenly had a dream one night about my brother.

He was telling me that my parents loved me, they didn't think I was a freak, that my older sister thinks the world of me and I needed to go visit her, that they would help me, that this guy I was hanging out with didn't care about me, that he would have beat the shit out of David if he could, he had hated that I fell in with the wrong crowd, that those other people who called me names and stopped being my friend didn't want to understand me and my gift," Krystal explained. She took a deep breathe and drank the rest of the blood,

"So, I told my mother that I needed to go see my sister, and I left for a week and came here and stayed with her, but David called, he knew I had left, he knew where I was, and even knew what house I was staying in, he told me if I didn't come back to him by the end of the week that he would kill everyone I loved in the worst ways and force me to watch and then he would torture me till every drop of blood was drained from my body," Krystal crying. Damon held her tighter, Stefan looked at Elena, she had tears in her eyes, it was similar to what she had gone through with Klaus.

"But when I returned, he tortured me anyway, cut me, raped me, kicked me around, that's how I lost the child I was carrying, and told me if I ever told my parents or anyone else he would kill me and no one else he would kill me and no one would ever find my body, and he would continue to make my parent's lives and my sister's life a living hell.

I knew my dad would protect me and so I finally told him. So we went on the run again, and a day before we were killed I saw it all play out in a dream, his men were driving the truck that killed me and my parents," Krystal fully trembling now, Damon could smell the fear pouring out of her. Stefan reached out to her,

"We will protect you and your sister," Stefan seriously.

"I need you to give me a description of these guys, so I know who I am looking for," Stefan strongly,

"Um, do you have paper and a pencil?" Krystal asked as she stuttered.

"Yeah," Stefan taking her to a table and getting some old paper he had, he gave her a pencil, he sat down with her. After a few minutes she had popped out three different men very detailed, down to the last scar, mole, and eye color.

"That's him, that's David," Krystal explained softly,

"We have resources, we will get these bastards, I need you to call your sister, tell her that a girl named Caroline and her boyfriend Tyler will be picking her up, also tell her that she is going to stay at Caroline's mother's house under their protection," Stefan explained. Krystal got up,

"I don't have a phone," Krystal still jittery,

"Here, you can use mine," Elena giving her the phone,

"Thanks," Krystal softly, Damon was calling Caroline and explaining what was needed on her part. By the end of the night Krystal was being reunited with her sister Cadence.


	10. Family

**Sisters**

Cadence had really no idea what was going on, except that it involved her sister, so when she got to the boarding house she was clearly upset.

"Krystal, what the hell is going on, who are these people?" Cadence asked,

"They are friends, my friends, you have to listen to me, please," Krystal seriously. Cadence saw that she was a little freaked out and she had been crying, Cadence dropped down on the couch, sighing,

"He's after you again, isn't he?" Cadence asked,

"Cad, he had his men kill mom and dad and….me," Krystal seriously.

"What are you talking about? You are standing here and talking to me you aren't dead," Cadence confused. Krystal shook her head,

"The only way I am standing here and talking to you is because the doctor gave me vampire blood, I would never have survived without it, in fact I died twenty minutes later with vampire blood in my body, I am a vampire Cadence," Krystal strongly. Cadence flipped out,

"No, that means…I've lost everyone," Cadence in shock and starting to cry, she thought about it,

"No, vampires aren't real though, there's no way," Cadence pissed off. Damon stood by Krystal, she glanced at him, he nodded, Krystal bit her wrist open and when she pulled away from her own wrist showed her sister her fangs and the veins popping out around her red blood eyes. Cadence passed out, Damon caught her before she slumped off the couch and into the floor.

"That went well," Damon sighed as he laid her on the couch.

"What now?" Krystal pouring a glass of bourbon.

"In the morning we'll get these drawings to Caroline's mother, see if she can id the other two and maybe find out if there are any more guys associated with this David, for now, we are protection detail," Stefan seriously. Krystal was standing by the fireplace with a little bourbon in her glass, Stefan was making Cadence comfortable on the couch, Damon was still reeling from the new information Krystal had dropped on them all.

"Are you alright?" Caroline coming over to her, Krystal glanced at her, then back at the fire.

"I thought what David did to me was hell, pure hell in every sense of the place, but it doesn't come close to my sister's reaction toward me," Krystal sitting down in front of the fire before her legs crumbled out from beneath her. Caroline sat down by her,

"My mom was the same way, she even told Damon to keep me away from her because her daughter was dead," Caroline seriously.

"Being turned, its not right for those we do leave behind, we died but they cant have any closure, or time to mourn over us. So how does your mom feel about you now?" Krystal asked.

"At first I had to compel her, but I couldn't hide it forever, she has come to terms with it," Caroline seriously. Krystal was quiet,

"The whole reason behind doing this was of her, so she would have me, so she wouldn't have to bury our parents by herself, god I cant believe I got my parents killed, I mean you might as well have put a gun in my hand and have me pull the trigger, I did this," Krystal trying to get a hold of herself. Damon saw Krystal falling apart, he snapped out of this and rush over to her,

"Krystal, no, this was not your fault," Damon explained.

"How can you say it wasn't, were you zoned out when I told the whole story?" Krystal shouting at him. Damon held her head,

"You did not do this, you told your parents about the situation and your dad was trying to protect you, its what parents should do," Damon staring in her eyes. Krystal cried so hard, Damon held her, he knew what heartbreak felt like, its why he turned off his emotions, but now after so long and because of Elena had made him feel again it was getting harder to switch it off and keep it switched off.

With everything going wrong in Krystal's new vampire life it would be just that more tempting for her to turn it off, and more of a possibility if her sister wanted nothing to do with her, she was the only person to tie Krystal with her humanity.

"Hey, you're okay, its been a long night, why don't I draw you a nice bubble bath and I will scrub away all this night and you can sleep soundly tonight," Damon softly. Krystal clung to him, slowly she nodded, her emotions were all over the place,

"Krystal," Cadence mumbled. Krystal froze, Damon felt every nerve in her body freeze,

"Go to her," Damon whispered in her ear,

"I…I am afraid to," Krystal clinching her eyes shut.

"Just tell her why you became a vampire," Damon getting her up and walking her over to the couch. Krystal pushed her hair behind her own ear and wet her lips, Cadence slowly opened her eyes, she tensed up as she stared at her sister.

"Cadence, please let me explain," Krystal softly, Cadence sat up slowly, she glanced around the room Damon gave her a half smile and Stefan gave her a sad kind smile.

"Are they…" Cadence being interrupted,

"Yes, they are friends, my friends, they are helping with the whole new change, the reason why I turned into a vampire, its because of you, technically for you, my human life was so screwed up, I lost our, our parents, but I had you left, I wanted to stay, to help you through all this, I love you, and I know you are my older sister and you are the one who is supposed to take care of me but I want to take care of you through this," Krystal explained.

"But, the accident, do you know what happened?" Cadence asked,

"Its David, he knows about you as well, I don't know how many guys he has but he or his men were behind it, you aren't safe either, you have to stay with Caroline and Tyler until this all blows over," Krystal explained. Cadence looked over at Caroline and Tyler,

"Are they…" Cadence being interrupted,

"Come on sis, yes, Caroline is a vampire, Tyler is a hybrid, a vampire and a werewolf, they wont hurt you, no one in this room will hurt you," Krystal seriously. Cadence was trying to wrap her head around all of it,

"I need…" Cadence being interrupted when a glass was presented to her by Damon, with bourbon in it.

"Thanks," Cadence carefully taking it from him,

"You cant read minds can you?" Cadence asked, Damon half smiled, he figured that tonight wasn't the time for his witty or cocky humor,

"No, you just looked like you needed it, look, I told your sister that this was a chance to live, to start fresh, to have friends, to actually feel like she belonged, I also mentioned that she had you left for family, you may be just like the founding families in this town and hate vampires, but give your sister a real chance to live her life, the way her human life didn't," Damon seriously.

"You know, you seem like a 'bad boy' type that uses people, why are you helping my sister?" Cadence asked.

"I had a good friend that opened my eyes and taught me how to feel again, your sister and I have some things in common, and I wanted show her that when you are given a second chance that you take full advantage of it, do the things you never got to do," Damon explained.

"In other words you like my baby sister?" Cadence asked,

"I am very much attracted to your sister and she has told me everything about her past and I intend to protect her from her past and from anything and anyone who may try to hurt her in the future, and that is also why you are here, you are her only connection to humanity she has now, it is hard for a new vampire not to want to turn their humanity off, but yes I like your sister," Damon seriously. Cadence nodded,

"And you are sure you can protect her from David and however many guys that are indeed coming after her?" Cadence asked,

"We have enough supernatural powers to take any bad vampire or werewolf out, so a few bad humans coming after you both is no sweat, but you will have to be guarded anytime you are not here or at Caroline's house, Krystal has lost everyone she loves but you, you will be protected," Damon explained. Cadence nodded,

"I can live with the body guards detail protection," Cadence agreed,

"That's the whole point," Damon seriously giving her his half smile.

"So, what exactly do you need to finish with the funeral?" Damon asked,

"Um, everything, I'm so overwhelmed with it, fresh clothing for mom and dad, caskets to pick out, dates to set, notices in the paper, um, they have to be shipped back to Colorado, that's where their burial plots are," Cadence's eyes watering. Krystal hugged her,

"Its going to be alright, I'm going to do all I can," Krystal mumbled,

"You know, I am your big sister I should be the one comforting you," Cadence laughed a little.

"Alright, um, do you have the money to do all this?" Damon asked,

"Just the life insurance," Cadence explained.

"Alright, I'll cover all the financial things, me and Krystal will go with you to Colorado, Caroline and Tyler will accompany us for protection, Stefan and Elena will stay here, you just pick out what you think is best for your parents," Damon seriously. Cadence and Krystal looked at him as if he had grown a second head.

"Its hard enough to plan for a funeral without money problems and living through the grief, besides we are loaded," Damon seriously.

"Um, thank you," Krystal glancing at Stefan,

"Both of you," Krystal nodding in Stefan's direction.

"Yes, um, thank you, I know it doesn't compare to what you have done for Krystal and for our family, but thank you for everything," Cadence reaching out to shake hands with Damon. He shook her hand,

"Its not a problem, just make the arrangements, I'll go with you both to pay for everything," Damon seriously.

"Thank you Damon," Krystal strongly, he rubbed Krystal's arm and gave her a half smile. Everyone else who knew Damon was stunned by his generosity and concerned outlook except for Elena, she had always found out about all good things he had done for people and vampires.

"Alright, well you guys get Cadence settled in at Caroline's place, and in the morning we'll inform Caroline's mother of what we need done," Damon explained.

"Cant I stay here with Krystal?" Cadence asked,

"We have two new vampires in the house and they have yet to learn moderation, having a human in the house would not be good right now," Damon seriously. Cadence nodded, she hugged Krystal and got up,

"Tomorrow we'll go shopping for some clothes for you, so call Bonnie," Damon giving Krystal a wink, he gave her his phone which had Bonnie's number in it already, Cadence left with Caroline and Tyler. Krystal called Bonnie, Damon poured himself a drink, he sat on the couch and sighed.

"So Damon playing hero and a gentleman, how does it feel?" Stefan asked,

"Exhausting, in the morning you need to take those sketches to the sheriff, explain what's going on, we are going to have to draw these guys out, most likely this David douche bag will send his men to get Cadence, then we'll meet Bonnie at the mall for some shopping, and the rest of the week plan for the funeral," Damon explained.

"Sound like a plan to you?" Damon glancing at Krystal who just got off the phone.

"Sounds like a good one," Krystal explained,

"And we'll need to get you a phone," Damon explained,

"I believe you promised a soak in the tub?" Krystal having a headache,

"Oh, yeah, goodnight Elena, Stefan," Damon getting up, finishing his glass of bourbon and leading Krystal to his room.

"Hmm, well he seems as if he has found someone," Stefan commented,

"Yeah," Elena trying to be happy for him.

"You sound not thrilled about it," Stefan explained,

"No, its just, he has been avoiding me since I've turned," Elena shaking her head. They made their way to Stefan's bathroom, he started a nice bubble bath for them to share together.

"Damon is pissed because I did what you wanted me to do, I saved Matt and you died and became a vampire, if he had been there he would have saved you first, you would have still been human. He hates me because of that, because I let you make the decision for me," Stefan explained.

"Stefan, you know me, Damon knows me, I wasn't going to let Matt die," Elena seriously,

"I know Elena, but I am not too thrilled about it either, I saved Matt and left you to die, you died Elena, how do you think that makes me feel?" Stefan asked.

"Shh, we are relaxing," Elena leaning back against him.


	11. Shopping Spree and technical difficulty

Krystal, Bonnie, Elena, Stefan, and Damon all met up at the mall. Bonnie brought coffee from the grill with all the condiments stuffed in her pockets.

"I didn't know how you took your coffee so I brought the cream and sugar just in case," Bonnie giving Krystal the coffee.

"Thank you Bonnie, black is perfect though," Krystal explained. They walked through the mall picking out some underwear, shoes, dresses for Lockwood's parties to come, a black dress for the funeral, Damon helped choose the dresses for the parties, then he took Krystal to Victoria Secret for lingerie,

"I don't think we have hit that point yet Mr. Salvatore," Krystal giving him a glare.

"I'm sure it wont be long, you know you cant keep your hands off of me," Damon smirked, Krystal gave him a playful shove,

"You are so…" Krystal trying to think of a good word to describe him.

"Charming and irresistible?" Damon wrapping his arm around her waist.

"Cocky and very resistible," Krystal smirked, Bonnie stifled back a laugh, Damon pouted,

"You know you love me," Damon giving Krystal a half smile,

"You guys do seem like you are great together," Bonnie shrugged.

"Well look at you miss Judgy, playing match maker," Damon narrowing his eyes at her.

"I'm just saying she seems to be able to keep you on your toes and she seems to have a pair of balls," Bonnie seriously. Krystal stared at Bonnie,

"You know what I mean, she can stand up to you, she can play at the cocky attitude you throw out," Bonnie explained.

"Well she does have a point there," Krystal laughed a little,

"I do need someone to keep me on my toes," Damon seeming to think about it, he smirked,

"So, I was thinking about hitting Hot Topic again, I like it when you get all dressed up in your gothic stuff," Damon giving her a lusty look.

"You like it all a little too much," Krystal rolling her eyes and shaking her head.

"Yes. I. Do," Damon biting his lower lip, Krystal sighed as she just wrapped her arm around his waist,

"Lets not gross anyone out," Krystal mumble.

"We have that memorial to attend tomorrow," Bonnie reminding everyone,

"Oh yeah, that's right," Elena mumbled.

"I'm helping with that," Elena explained,

"I think after we hit Hot Topic we should be good on clothes and shoes, by the way, I've managed to get you a new phone during your shopping spree," Damon giving Krystal the iphone.

"You're going to have to help me figure this thing out, I hate Apple," Krystal explained,

"Not a problem babe," Damon giving her his half smile. They soon hit Hot Topic and Damon picked out some things he wanted Krystal to try on and she got a few things as well. After they left Elena and Krystal were getting hungry, so Damon and Krystal met up with Elena and Stefan at the boarding house.

* * *

**At the boarding house**

Krystal and Damon had found a bar and Damon taught Krystal how to compel and feed without killing anyone.

"You okay?" Damon asked,

"Yeah, I need a drink," Krystal having savored her meal,

"Here is one until we get back home, you need to try drinking coffee more often, I cant have you turning into a alcoholic vampire," Damon giving her his last glass of bourbon at the new bar they had stopped at. Krystal drank it,

"So, do you wanna go to the grill tonight after we drop this stuff off and hang out?" Krystal asked,

"You are reading my mind babe," Damon paying, he leaned in and gave her a simple chaste kiss and wrapped an arm around her waist and walked out. When they met up with Stefan and Elena at the boarding house Damon carried her bags, well most of them, Krystal had to grab two big ones. He then took her to the room beside his,

"This is your room, there are hangers in the closet, the drawers should be free, of course the bed linens need to be washed, I'll go start on that and do some dusting while you get your stuff hung up," Damon sitting her things down.

"This is nice, do we share your bathroom?" Krystal asked,

"I thought you might want your own," Damon opening the mahogany sliding door to reveal a smaller bathroom than Damon's bathroom but still big enough to move around in and was exactly the same as Damon's bathroom.

"Nice, we forgot to pick up shampoo, conditioner and body wash, just because I'm dead doesn't mean I have to smell like it," Krystal leaning against the doorway.

"Maybe I like my girl to smell," Damon smirked,

"Now you are just being gross," Krystal playfully shoving him.

"We'll get some tomorrow maybe, until then you can shower in my bathroom," Damon giving her a peck on the cheek.

"Thank you handsome," Krystal giving him a peck on the lips,

"Oh, when you come back up, could you bring me a glass of bourbon or some black coffee please?" Krystal asked.

"Sure, I'll go get these in the wash," Damon stripping the king bed completely, he sped downstairs with the bedding and threw them into the laundry. When he came back into the parlor he made his way into the kitchen where Elena was drinking coffee.

"Is there any coffee left?" Damon asked a little tense around her,

"Yeah, trying to get Krystal on coffee?" Elena asked,

"Better than becoming an alcoholic," Damon explained, he poured a tall mug full, he turned to Elena.

"How are you holding up?" Damon asked,

"I cant hold down any of it, not the animal stuff or the blood bags," Elena softly.

"Maybe its because of your doppelganger blood, you need to feed from the vein, if you get hooked on the animal diet you'll wind up like Stefan, a ripper, you need to feed from the vein and learn moderation, that way you don't always have that monkey on your back like Stefan," Damon seriously.

"I don't want to kill anyone, I couldn't live with myself if I did," Elena seriously.

"Get away from Stefan tonight and meet me at the grill, I'll help you Elena, I wont let you kill anyone," Damon explained in hushed tones, Elena took a sharp breathe in, not knowing if she could trust him on that. Slowly she nodded,

"Hey why don't you take this up to Krystal, help her unpack her stuff, tell her I'll be back in a few," Damon explained. Elena took the coffee along with hers and went up to Krystal's room.

"Hey Damon sent me up with your coffee and to help you unpack," Elena sitting the coffee on the dresser.

"Thanks," Krystal coming over and sipping on the hot coffee, Elena looked around the room,

"So this is going to be your room?" Elena asked,

"Yep, I don't know if I want to bring my old stuff back here or not, I still have some stuff in Colorado," Krystal blowing on her coffee,

"I'm sure you have at some things you'll want to bring," Elena stated.

"Maybe, I just don't want to go through mom and dad's things, its hard enough knowing I got them killed," Krystal taking out a knife that Damon had given her, she cut the tags off her clothing first then laid them on the bed, Elena grabbed some hangers from her closet and started hanging the clothes up.

"Stefan saved me from drowning in my parent's car, they winded up dying in the process, but they wouldn't have had to come and get me in the first place if I had just stayed in for family night," Elena quietly.

"I'm sorry," Krystal softly,

"You know, I always thought that things happen for a reason, but I don't see the logic behind it sometimes, in your case, if your accident had never happened you would never have met Stefan, my grandmother tried to tell me things about my visions, that if I actually practiced doing things to help them come to me before the events actually happened I could learn how to stop the events from happening, but I think it would make me into a freak show, you cant always stop something that is meant to happen, like us becoming a vampire, we had a choice, either feed or die, I'm sure you never wanted this but you are in love with Stefan, who is a vampire, and what kind of future could you have if you were still human?" Krystal asked.

"Really, having visions come so easy is like a person who could see ghosts, my grandmother says there are people out there that see ghost all the time, sooner or later it would start to mess their reality up and that could be dangerous," Krystal explained taking another sip of coffee.

"My brother, he died and Bonnie brought him back but she upset the balance of nature and as a result he started seeing ghost," Elena explained.

"Witches have to watch what they do, I've researched my vision dream things and came across witch stuff, you don't do spells for money or love because they don't pan out in the way you want them to," Krystal now hanging her things in order she wanted them in, then she started on the drawers, there were things in the drawers already, Damon just walked in.

"These yours," Krystal holding up some older clothing,

"They are antiques," Damon making her move aside,

"You're antique as well, aren't you?" Krystal smirked.

"Good thing about being one means stronger and faster, why don't you do some dusting, I'll go find some boxes to put this stuff in," Damon hissed at her.

"Hmm, annoyed," Krystal giggled, Elena looked in the drawer, they were both giggling over Damon's 60 and 70's clothing.

"Shh, here he comes," Krystal going to her shoes and taking tags off of them and putting them in the bottom of the closet.

"Liz didn't have any new information on the guys but she sent a fax of the sketches you drew to Colorado's police station," Damon explained.

"Good, hopefully they will get what is coming to them, I just wish I could stand up to them and make their lives hell for what they did to me and my parents," Krystal holding the ceramic coffee mug, suddenly it busted in her hand, Damon and Elena both stared at her,

"Sorry," Krystal mumbled, she started picking the pieces of ceramic glass out of her hand,

"I promise you, we will get them," Damon picking the pieces up out of the floor, she found a large piece of glass in her hand and pulled it out, she groaned, but it healed fast, she licked up the blood that had spilt out of her wound and onto her hand.

"Waste not, want not," Krystal shrugged,

"Well, tomorrow is the memorial service and I have to go hand out memorial cards, want to come help?" Elena asked.

"I guess I could," Krystal shrugged,

"I'd appreciate it, maybe you could help me not lose control around people," Elena suggested.

"I don't know how much help I'd be but I can try to help you," Krystal explained, Damon left to find some boxes, once he reached the parlor Krystal figured it would be safe enough to talk,

"You should try to drink from the vein, Damon could help you control the feeding," Krystal softly.

"I don't think I could do something like," Elena shaking her head,

"If you change your mind, you could talk to Damon about it," Krystal explained. Elena glanced around for Damon, she didn't know exactly where he was, so she thought whispering would work,

"He doesn't really like me right now," Elena whispered, Krystal nodded,

"Well, you could come to me if you don't want to go to him, and I could tell him, but if you aren't keeping the blood down you should try something different," Krystal explained.

"I know but if I killed someone, I think I would have to switch my humanity off, it would destroy me," Elena closing her eyes and shaking her head.

"Hey, I'm sorry, its just, you seem like a good person to get to know, and I don't want to lose a great potential friend like you, not to mention Stefan seems attached to you as well," Krystal explained.

"Yeah, I don't know, I guess I feel like I would be disappointing Stefan if I asked for Damon's help," Elena explained.

"Just because Stefan is on the bunny diet doesn't mean that you cant try blood from the vein, Damon doesn't have the problem helping you with control, he taught me and I'm still trying to get a hold on it, but I have yet to drain a person's life," Krystal explained.

"I just, I don't know, I feel more comfortable of talking to you about it," Elena explained,

"You should come with us to the funeral, get out of Mystic Falls, we are vampires, just because you live in Mystic Falls doesn't mean you cant see the world or what it has to offer," Krystal seriously.

"Yeah, you're right," Elena thinking about it,

"Though, I wouldn't want to be stuck on a plane with humans," Elena explained.

"We could make a road trip out of it, just us girls in one vehicle and the guys in another, Caroline could join in on the ride, though she seems too attached to Tyler," Krystal giggled a little,

"It would be a bonding experience for us," Elena nodding.

"Yeah, we'll be rocking to our own music, road trip snacks, and some blood bags, we'll stop by a bar or something and Damon will help you feed," Krystal explained. Elena laughed a little,

"You seem like the girl version of Damon," Elena smirked,

"I don't drink that much, yet, nor do I have his sexual appetite yet though I have heard that will come with the new changes our bodies are going through," Krystal shrugged.

"I'm glad he has someone now, he is a good guy, he just doesn't like for people to know," Elena explained.

"Because when people see good, they expect good," Krystal getting the point.

"Yeah," Elena thinking it was so eerie that Krystal's mind was similar to that of Damon's mind,

"I've seen people who do good all the time, most of them get taken advantage of," Krystal explained.

"Me and Damon are really just trying to get to know one another, nothing has really even happened between unless you count the first time I fed and we wound up on the bedroom floor naked and tangled in bed sheets, but that was just because my emotions were all over the place," Krystal explained.

"That's a little too much information," Elena nervously,

"Sorry, haven't you and Stefan done anything since you were turned?" Krystal asked.

"Yeah, but it wasn't as great as I thought it would be, I threw up shortly after it," Elena explained,

"Could it be possible for a vampire to have a child?" Krystal asked,

"Damon said that it wasn't, I'm sure its just my doppelganger bloodline that makes it impossible to keep the animal blood down," Elena explained,

"But what about the blood bags that you cant keep down, wouldn't Bonnie's book things say something?" Krystal asked.

"It's a possibility," Elena thinking,

"Why don't you call her and ask her to look, I'm sure she wouldn't want you to starve either," Krystal explained.

"Yeah, I'll call her and ask," Elena mumbled,

"Well ladies I hate to break up your little pow-wow, but Krystal and I were headed out," Damon hanging on her shoulder,

"Right, Elena, you should meet us at the grill tonight," Krystal stressed, Elena nodded,

"I'll see if I can get away," Elena explained,

"Good, we could play some pool," Krystal suggested,

"Sure, sounds like fun," Elena nodded. Damon caught onto the hidden under linings,

"Yeah, we could have a party," Damon wanting to help Elena. Elena's eyes caught his baby blues, she saw concern in them for her, hell Stefan didn't even know how bad the problem was, she didn't want him to know that she couldn't keep any of it down because she knew if she had to resort to feeding from humans it may be the final straw in their relationship, since Stefan couldn't control drinking from humans.


	12. Helping Elena

Damon and Krystal had gone out of town to grab a bite, no pun intended, they took their time and savored it. When they were headed back into town Krystal's phone rang, she looked at the caller id,

"It's Elena," Krystal glanced at Damon as she answered the phone.

"What's up Elena?" Krystal asked,

"I could only get away with an hour, I told Stefan I was with Bonnie, where are you?" Elena asked,

"We are pulling into town now," Krystal explained.

"I am at the grill now," Elena explained in an annoyed tone,

"Just hang out on the stoop, we are almost there," Krystal explained.

"Hurry please," Elena's voice starting to tremble, she hung up, Krystal hung up,

"Sounds like Elena is about to rip through the entire wait staff," Krystal seriously.

"She's got to bite the bullet, the sooner she feeds from the vein the better she will feel," Damon speeding to the grill. When they got there they found her on the stoop of the grill, Krystal jumped out,

"Are you okay?" Krystal asked, Elena shook her head, Damon came over,

"Come on, lets get you fed," Damon getting Elena up, they walked her inside,

"You have got to pick or I will pick for you," Damon holding Elena,

"I cant," Elena explained, Krystal looked at Damon, he glanced at her, he could see her concern and worry for Elena in her blue eyes.

"Don't worry, come on Elena," Damon pulling Elena into the bathroom, Elena stared at him confused, he locked the door,

"You need to feed from the vein," Damon biting into the side of his hand.

"Drink," Damon offering his blood to her,

"Why?" Elena confused,

"You cant kill me and blood sharing is personal," Damon giving her a small smirk, Elena glanced at his blood, then back at him.

"Its okay," Damon explained, Elena slowly took his wrist in her hand and slowly raised it to her lips and gently sunk her fangs into the side of his hand, she drank slowly at first, then she took his fingers and held them, she started greedily drinking, he stumbled and leaned against a stall as his eyes rolled into his head, he was in ecstasy. Slowly he pulled her into him,

"That's right, drink up," Damon softly with lust in his voice, he petted her head of silk brown hair. When she finally pulled away, she was panting, as if blood sharing had turned her on as well, Damon was a little out of it,

"Are you okay?" Elena asked, Damon wiped the tiny bit of blood from the corner of her mouth,

"Don't worry, I'm fine, how do you feel?" Damon asked.

"I don't know, it was…mmmm…" Elena confused, with the amount of emotions swirling around in her right now it was making her stomach churn, she quickly pushed past Damon and made it to the toilet, she threw up everything that she had just drank from him.

"Elena," Damon coming and holding her hair back,

"What's wrong with me Damon, why cant I hold any of this down? I am so hungry," Elena cried,

"I don't know, maybe its because of your doppelganger bloodline," Damon's brow furrowed in confusion. He slowly got Elena up, he cleaned her up and cleaned the blood mess up around the toilet,

"Come on, I can get you fed, I promise you, I wont let you kill anyone," Damon explained,

"I cant, Damon, please," Elena panicked, he could see the fear in her eyes,

"Elena trust me, just this once," Damon seriously, he was trying to keep his own panic inside but it was leaking out.

"You need to feed or you could rip through someone, you could really kill someone if you don't get something in your stomach. I. Can. Help," Damon trying to get her to hear him. Elena let a few tears slide down her face, she wrapped her arms around him and buried her head into his chest and cried.

"I cant do this, I cant be a vampire," Elena sobbed,

"You can, you are strong," Damon pulling her away, he held her head and looked her in the eyes,

"You can do this, Stefan isn't the right person to teach you, he cant handle the human stuff, I can help you, Elena, please, let me help you," Damon giving her his sad puppy eyes,

"No, Stefan cant know anything about this, just tonight, I'm so hungry, but you cant tell Stefan about this," Elena seriously.

"I swear, Stefan wont know about any of what has happened tonight, you met up with Krystal and me here at the grill and played pool, we'll cover for you," Damon explained. He gently wiped her tears away, Elena nodded,

"Come on, we'll grab Krystal and go somewhere, there's no one here to feed on," Damon leading her out of the bathroom, Krystal was munching on food and had a mug of coffee, she had forgot about vervain being in drinks, she was about to drink her coffee when Damon caught her,

"Don't drink that," Damon whispered, Krystal put the mug down,

"What is it?" Krystal confused,

"Don't you smell the vervain?" Damon laying a $20 down,

"Oh," Krystal realizing it, she got up.

"Come on," Damon waiting for her to follow,

"Hey Elena, how are you?" Matt asked,

"Uh, hi Matt," Elena's eyes trying to vein out, Damon held her back behind him.

"Matt, its not a good night for conversation," Damon getting the girls out,

"What's going on?" Krystal asked,

"Elena, get in the car," Damon opening the door, Elena got in the back,

"She's starving, she cant even hold my blood down, we are going out of town tonight to feed her, now get in the car," Damon seeming on edge and annoyed. Krystal got in and Damon shut the door.

* * *

**At the bar**

Damon had Krystal and Elena waiting in the alley,

"Oh god, I almost hurt Matt," Elena panicking,

"Elena, you didn't, Damon stopped you, Damon could help if you just let him," Krystal seriously.

"He stopped me this time, he cant be around me all the time, next time I might not have Damon with me," Elena explained. Damon came out with a guy, an attractive guy, already compelled to let Elena feed on him.

"Its okay, he was bragging about how he just raped his ex girl friend, so he isn't all so innocent," Damon explained. Elena attacked the guy's neck with her fangs, Damon let Elena drain him to the point the guy was unconscious.

"Elena, that's enough, you're going to kill him," Damon about to pull her off of him. Elena jerked up,

"He raped a girl, he should pay for that," Elena harshly.

"Elena, he had been punished," Damon explained, Elena glanced down at the guy who was unconscious, Elena jerked away from him, she stalked by Damon, clearly she was pissed off.

"You should have stopped her sooner," Krystal seriously,

"The guy was guilty, he was going to rape again," Damon seriously,

"It was still a life," Krystal a little pissed as well. Elena was already in the car, Krystal got in the front,

"Are you okay?" Krystal asked as she stared at her through the rear view mirror.

"He is still a person," Elena mumbled,

"I told Damon that, but you know, that guy is going to do it again, he may have killed that girl that he raped, he could kill again, it makes sense that Damon would choose someone guilty for you to feed on because he thought it wouldn't bother you as much if you did kill him, do you feel better that you have some food in your stomach?" Krystal asked.

"Um, yeah," Elena thinking about what Krystal had said, Damon got in, he started the car, and no one said a word on the way back to town.

* * *

**Back at the grill**

They all went in and got a table, Matt came over,

"What can I get for you?" Matt coming over,

"You cant take a hint tonight and just leave her alone?" Damon asked,

"Damon, don't be so mean, she's been fed, she needs to learn how to be around her friends," Krystal explained.

"Sorry Matt, Elena is having a little trouble with all of this, she didn't mean anything earlier, she's just trying to readjust," Krystal explained,

"Hey, I am not the only one," Elena hissed,

"You're a vampire too?" Matt confused,

"Yeah," Krystal shrugged,

"Elena, if there's anything I can do to help Elena, please, let me know, you saved my life and its because of me you're a vampire," Matt explained, Damon bit his lip to hold his harsh words in, Krystal had no idea what they were talking about or why Damon was so tensed and ready to rip Matt's head off.

"Matt, I saved you because you're my friend, you never asked for any of this," Elena explained.

"Hey, Matt can we get some coffee for me and Elena, Damon will have his usual, and I would like a burger with ketchup only and a side of fries, Elena you want anything to eat? It will help with the cravings," Krystal explained,

"Um, some fries I guess, and can you make sure that there is no vervain in the coffee?" Elena asked,

"Yeah," Matt nodded, he left the table,

"So what exactly was all that about?" Krystal asked. Elena glanced at Damon,

"Matt was trying to get me out of town when Damon and Stefan left town with Klaus' body, Alaric had turned into an into vampire hunter, his life tied to mine, he found Klaus and set his body on fire, the thing is that we found out before all this went down that whoever was turned by an original would die when that original died, so we thought when Klaus' body caught on fire that Damon and Stefan were going to die, along with Caroline and Tyler.

Me and Matt were driving back into town when Rebekah, Klaus' sister appeared in the middle of Wickery Bridge and caused Matt's truck to go off the bridge, I couldn't get out of my seat belt and Matt was already unconscious, Stefan came, I pointed to Matt, I made Stefan save Matt, I died, but when I died I had Damon's blood in my system, so, because I made Stefan save Matt I became a vampire," Elena softly. Damon had moved to the pool table by the time she finished the story, Krystal glanced at Damon, he felt her eyes on him but concentrated on the game he was playing.

"So he is pissed at Stefan for not saving you first?" Krystal asked, Elena nodded,

"Wow, he must really love you," Krystal seriously.

"Stefan has always respected my decision, I know how hard it was for him to save Matt instead of me but Matt never belonged in this mess, he's got a mother who isn't around at all and he is having to work here to pay off the bills his mother stuck him with," Elena seriously.

"That must be hard, he seems like a great guy, but I wasn't talking about Stefan, I was talking about Damon, there is no telling what he must be putting himself through because of this," Krystal seriously.

"He hates me because I am like this," Elena seriously.

"I'm sure he hates himself for not being able to keep you human more than he hates you," Krystal explained,

"How could you possibly know?" Elena asked,

"Men aren't girls, they aren't going to usually pour out everything on their mind, then there is the fact that he is still concerned for you and is willing to help you at any cost, he is the kind of guy who will go to the extremes for you to keep you "alive" at any cost, so don't be mad at him if and when he lets you kill someone," Krystal seriously.

"He wouldn't just let me kill someone," Elena hissed,

"If it meant you lived, he will," Krystal explained. Elena looked over at Damon, she knew she would be alive, with a pulse, and not having to feed off of humans if he had been there that night, Damon never saw her friends, just her. Damon glanced at her, she gave him a teary eyed small smile, he quickly glanced back down at his game.

"Oh, hi Stefan," Krystal welcoming him,

"Hey, I've been worried about you," Stefan eying Elena as he sat down in Damon's chair,

"Sorry, I should have called," Elena softly.

"I believe its my fault, I wanted to get some girl time in, a chance to get to know Elena, we just finished playing some pool and ordered some food, care to join us?" Krystal asked,

"I don't want to cut into your time, I was just concerned she may have been in trouble," Stefan explained as he got up, Matt came over with the coffees and Damon's bourbon.

"Hey Stefan, can I get you anything?" Matt asked,

"I was just about to leave," Stefan explained,

"Come on Stefan, sit, it will give me a chance to get to know you as well," Krystal explained,

"Um, alright," Stefan sitting back down,

"A scotch please," Stefan giving his order to Matt. For the rest of their hang out time Krystal got to know Stefan and about the mess she had stumbled into with what had transpired with the Salvatore's, Elena, the founding families, and the originals. To say Krystal was shocked was an understatement.


	13. Unexpected Visitors

Krystal and Damon drove back to the boarding house, in silence. When Damon pulled up to the house and cut the engine Krystal decided to break the silence,

"You really love Elena," Krystal softly stated.

"I did, I just cant handle her little mind games anymore, I will help her any way I can because she didn't ask for any of this, but I cant waste my life waiting for her to figure out who she wants, besides, she choose the night she died, and it wasn't me," Damon seriously.

"What happened?" Krystal asked,

"Once Elena found out Klaus' body was on fire she called me, she was halfway to me when she said she was turning around, she was going to go back home to Stefan, and the others, I asked her if it was only me and Stefan who would she pick to say goodbye to personally, she still picked Stefan," Damon seriously. Krystal gave him a sympathy look, he quickly got out of the car before she could try and make him feel better. Krystal got out, slowly she walked around the car and walked over to him, she didn't want to spook him.

"This is your chance, you can move on and start fresh, we could do it together after these guys are taken care of we could leave together, I am not one for small towns," Krystal explained.

"Yeah, I've already told Stefan I would leave town if Elena picked Stefan, so let me try to help her through this, make sure she doesn't do anything stupid and then we can leave," Damon agreed, she hugged him,

"You should not have to waste your immortal life on one girl no matter how special she is, if she has already chosen Stefan then let her go," Krystal explained.

"You're right, we have other places to check out," Damon nodded as he hugged her back, they went in the house and got settled down, Damon with bourbon in hand and Krystal pouring a hot cup of coffee for herself. They sat just staring at the fire, in silence, finally Krystal decided to get up and go take a bath,

"Where are you going?" Damon asked,

"I figured I would go take a bath, think a little bit about this weeks coming events, and go to bed," Krystal explained.

"Alright," Damon nodded, he was about to head to his room when Krystal's phone went off, Damon turned and saw Krystal drop her phone and go completely stiff, he zipped over to Krystal using his vampire speed,

"Krystal?" Damon confused,

"Its him," Krystal mumbled out, Damon looked at the phone, Elena came in with Stefan, Damon answered the phone,

"Who is this?" Damon playing stupid.

"Krystal knows who this is, seems like she has fallen in with a few vampires this time, hm?" the man's voice smirking on the other line,

"Yeah, she is much more stronger now to kick your ass, guess you shouldn't have tried to kill her and her parents," Damon sneered,

"Is that your camaro, I would have pegged you for a more classic car, maybe a 65' Mustang, cherry red, too bad," the man hanging up. Suddenly there was an explosion outside, Damon got Krystal down as Stefan got Elena down to protect her as well,

"That bastard, he better not have blown my car up," Damon growled, Krystal was shaking all over, her eyes wide as if she were a deer caught in headlights, Damon pulled away from her,

"Damon, don't, they know you are a vampire, what if they have some kind of stakes or arrows," Krystal asked.

"I got this, Stefan, get the girls in the basement, or out the back, either way get them out of here," Damon seriously, Stefan got Elena and Krystal to the basement, glass suddenly broke, Krystal freaked out, she screamed out, Stefan ran back up to Damon, Elena held onto Krystal,

"Shh, its going to be okay, they will take care of these guys, you're going to be okay," Elena trying to calm her down, but Krystal wasn't looking at Elena, she was staring in the corner of the room, she was seeing her dead brother.

"You have to end this, this is your fight," Krystal's brother's voice entering her head,

"I cant, I'm scared," Krystal shaking her head,

"You can, you are strong now, you can fight back now, you have the upper hand, I'll help you do it," her brother explained. Krystal shook her head,

"I cant," Krystal cried,

"You can, do it for me, do it for your sister, don't run, stand and hold your ground like I did for you," her brother explained.

"You can use your speed, maybe this will help," her brother disappearing, Krystal waited, the stereo suddenly came to life,

_I'm so stubborn _

_It's how I got here _

_So alone _

_Feels like forever _

_I wanna swim away _

_And breathe in the open air _

_But I feel so afraid _

_Then I hear you say _

_Hang on _

Krystal saw her brother again,

"Come on, you can do this, they are going to need your help, use your speed and get up to Damon's room, he has weapons up there," her brother explained.

"Stay here Elena, stay down," Krystal explained,

"Where are you going?" Elena confused,

"I've got to do this, its my fight, I cant let them get killed because of me," Krystal zipping off. She got to Damon's room, she dug around and found the weapons, she grabbed the bow, some arrows, some stakes of her own, and crouched to the balcony that overlooked the parlor.

_When the water is rising _

_Hang on _

_When the waves are crashing_

_Hang on _

_Just don't ever let go _

Slowly she stood up assessed the movements downstairs, there were four guys that she saw, one was about to shoot Damon, another was fighting with Damon, another guy was fighting Stefan as another was trying to shoot Stefan with an arrow. Krystal got on the railing and crouched, she had perfect balance, she pulled an arrow back and shot at the guy aiming to shoot Damon, she hit him in the forehead, he was dead, she tried taking out the other shooter but he found her hiding place.

She jumped and flipped off the balcony her trench coat flying in the wind, Damon was caught off guard by her entrance and was stabbed in the chest with a stake, he was okay but was out like a light now.

_I'm so hungry _

_How can I stay here_

_Starving _

_For what I hold so dear _

_Like a hurricane _

_It takes everything from me _

_Wake me from this dream _

_Hang on _

The stereo still blaring in the background, Krystal had a stake in her hand and stabbed the guy perfectly in the heart who had took Damon out, she felt an arrow flying at her, she turned and caught it in her hand, she flipped over to the guy who shot at her, she kicked him in the head then took an arrow and stabbed him perfectly in the heart for good measure.

_When the water is rising _

_Hang on _

_When the waves are crashing _

_Hang on _

_Just don't ever let go _

_Hang on _

_When your barely breathing _

_Hang on _

_When your heart's still beating _

_Hang on_

_Just don't ever let go _

She turned and Stefan had the other guy's head snapped, she stared at Stefan and then over at Damon, she was about to move but she felt an arrow's tip at the back of her neck,

"Hello, my little dark angel, I guess I should have made sure you were dead the first time I killed you," a guy smiling.

"You killed my parents," Krystal gasped as she stood stiff, Stefan stared her in the eye,

"Yeah, I killed you too, or else you wouldn't be a blood sucker right now, the boss is very pissed that I didn't do a good enough job the first time, but after the guys and I kill you, and your new little friends and lets not forget your dear sister, and take back the heads, he'll give me a bonus," the guy smirking.

_Three days, thirty years_

_So hopeless _

_Doesn't matter_

_Don't say its too late _

_If you blink your eyes the sun is rising _

_The sun is rising _

_Hang on _

Krystal bit her bottom lip, showing her fangs to Stefan, she was staring off away from Stefan,

"Do it, you got this sis," her brother nodded, Krystal closed her eyes,

"Lets start with this guy right here," the guy behind Krystal taking the arrow off her neck and pointing over her shoulder, which was a big mistake, in the blink of an eye Krystal had the guy flipped over on his back in front of her and a stake perfectly through his heart as she was straddled over him. She broke through his neck with her fangs and drank from the dead guy to fill her stomach, slowly she looked up, blood dripping from her chin, her eyes still veined out and bloody red.

_When the water is rising _

_Hang on _

_When the waves are crashing _

_Hang on _

_Just don't ever let go _

_Hang on _

_When your barely breathing _

_Hang on _

_When your heart's still beating _

_Hang on _

_Just don't ever let go _

_I don't own the song which is by Plumb: Hang On _


	14. The water is rising

After Krystal and Stefan went out and made sure there weren't any other guys out there she went and waited for Damon to wake up, Stefan went and got Elena from the basement. Elena found Krystal sitting in the floor leaning against the couch, staring at the fire with a glass of bourbon in her hand. Krystal felt numb, with seeing her brother's ghost and him pushing her to fight him, pushing her to fight her own battles and her actually putting the fighting techniques their father had taught her to some good use.

She should be proud but she was just numb, she stared at Damon lying there, he had been staked earlier, thoughts ran through her head, she had brought this war onto them now and they already had problems of their own, if she had gotten Damon killed didn't that mean that she and Elena would die since they had been turned by his blood? And what if Stefan had been killed? She wouldn't have been able to live with that fact that Elena's love was dead because of the mess she had brought on them.

"You did it," her brother sitting by her,

"I'm so proud of you," her brother smiling,

"He is still out there," Krystal mumbled.

"You can beat him," her brother explained,

"I cant," Krystal grumbled, Elena moved over to her, she gently touched Krystal's shoulder. Krystal flinched,

"Hey its me, Elena," Elena taking brother's place as he disappeared.

"Are you alright?" Elena asked, Krystal shook her head,

"You guys could have been killed tonight and it would have been my fault," Krystal letting tears roll down her face,

"No, you are family now, if we can get through our battles that we had with originals, we will get you through this," Stefan seriously.

"I cant go up against him, I wouldn't have been able to do anything tonight if I didn't have help," Krystal seriously. Stefan looked at Krystal with a confused look on her face,

"Who helped you?" Stefan confused,

"My brother," Krystal softly.

"I thought he was…" Stefan being interrupted,

"Yeah, but he was here, he was the one who turned the stereo on," Krystal sighed. Suddenly Damon groaned and slowly started trying to sit up,

"What happened?" Damon groaned,

"You missed out on the party brother," Stefan smirking a little.

"Are you guys alright?" Damon asked,

"Yeah," Krystal answered in almost a whisper, she drank her bourbon, after finishing her bourbon she walked off. Damon sat a littler while, Stefan gave him a glass of blood, Damon drank it.

"I'm going to bed," Elena softly, Damon watched her walk away,

"I'll be right up," Stefan giving her a kiss, Damon turned his stare to the fire,

"She did it, she killed those guys, I think she could take on this guy that keeps giving her the run around," Stefan explained.

"Did you not see her Stefan, she freaked when she saw the guy's number on her phone, there's no way she could go after him on her own, he was just like Klaus, one step ahead, we have to be one step ahead of him, or we will lose Cadence and Krystal," Damon seriously, slowly he got up and moved to pour himself some bourbon.

"We could call Liz and back trace the number on Krystal's phone," Stefan explained.

"He will be long gone," Damon explained as he lifted the glass to his lips, he could have some men around in the area still," Stefan explained.

"We need to warn Caroline and Tyler, he would go after Cadence next," Damon seriously. Stefan got on the phone with Caroline and told her what had happened, and warned them then talked to Liz and told her to run a back trace on the number.

"Tell her I am coming over tonight," Damon seriously,

"Damon is on his way," Stefan explained to Liz. Stefan hung up,

"What about this mess?" Stefan asked.

"We'll clear it up later," Damon going up to Krystal's room, she heard him coming up and pretended to be asleep, Damon came in and sat on the side of the bed, gently he brushed her hair back, he could tell she had been crying with the fairly new wet tear tracks streaming down her face.

"I promise you, we will get them, they aren't going to hurt you," Damon kissing her forehead and leaving the house.

* * *

**At Caroline's House**

Damon checked around the house for any men that may have been hiding out, he saw nothing. He walked onto the porch and knocked, Caroline came to the door,

"Damon," Caroline greeting him, she held the door open for him.

"Where's Cadence?" Damon asked,

"I just got her to fall asleep, I had to slip her a sleeping pill, Tyler's in my room with her," Caroline explained.

"Good, I've checked the area around the house, its clear, you guys haven't heard or seen anything out of the normal tonight?" Damon moving to Caroline's room.

"No, nothing, you think they might come here?" Caroline asked,

"If they knew we were protecting Cadence they would since they didn't get Krystal or any of us tonight, they know about what we are, so you have got to be careful," Damon explained as he sat down in a chair in Cadence's room.

"Maybe they think she is at he apartment, maybe they don't know where she is yet?" Caroline throwing out suggestions.

"I just got that phone for Krystal, the bastard called her tonight, he knew where she was, who we are, if he doesn't know where Cadence is he will soon find out," Damon seriously.

"Shit," Caroline mumbled, Caroline's phone rang,

"Its my mom. Caroline answering the phone,

"Hey mom, yeah, alright, be careful," Caroline hanging up.

"The call came from two towns over, she is taking a few deputies with her and heading over there now," Caroline explained.

"No one leaves this house, especially Cadence, they probably have the grill scoped out and now the boarding house, maybe even the blood banks, are you guys stocked up?" Damon asked.

"Yeah, for a while at least," Caroline explained.

"Good, keep the blinds closed, make sure all windows and doors are locked," Damon explained. Caroline nodded and checked the windows in the room and closed the blinds,

"I'll check the rest of the house and bring some blood bags," Tyler explained. Damon sighed,

"What's wrong?" Caroline asked,

"If Cadence gets killed I'll lose Krystal, she'll flip the switch, I saw it in her eyes tonight, she's barely hanging on to her humanity now," Damon seriously.

"You really like her don't you?" Caroline asked,

"She is my fresh start, Elena has chosen Stefan, she chose Stefan the night she died, I made a deal to leave town if she chose him, that's what I'm going to do once this blows over and Elena has gotten handle on feeding," Damon explained.

"What do you mean?" Caroline confused,

"She cant keep anything down but the stuff when she feeds from the vein," Damon explained.

"Has she told Stefan?" Caroline asked,

"She doesn't want him to know, I've got to get her drinking from the vein and get her to control it a little before I can leave," Damon explained.

"Stefan has to know Damon," Caroline explained a little panicked,

"He isn't going to listen and Elena is going to keep trying to feed from animals, she is terrified that she will kill someone," Damon explained.

"I'll help, I'll do anything I can to help her," Caroline seriously,

"Lend your support Barbie, she needs it," Damon explained,

"Of course, she is my best friend, I would do anything to help her," Caroline explained.

"I just don't understand why she cant hold any other blood down, she cant even hold my blood down, the only way she can hold any blood down is feeding from the vein," Damon explained.

"Maybe she is pregnant," Caroline threw out,

"Vampires cant procreate," Damon shaking his head.

"Maybe she could under the right situations, she is a doppelganger," Caroline explained,

"We've got Bonnie checking it out, she hasn't found anything yet or she would be flagging us down," Damon thinking. Tyler came back in with two blood bags, he gave one to Caroline,

"Thanks," Caroline softly. Damon sat in thought, Tyler went and grabbed a scotch bottle, three glasses, and went back in, the next thing Damon knew there was glass of scotch in his face, he looked up,

"Looked like you could use it," Tyler shrugged,

"Thanks," Damon sipping on it, still thinking of what to do about this whole mess.

Morning came

Caroline was just about to pass out from sleep deprivation when Damon's phone rang, he took it out and saw it was his brother,

"What's up?" Damon asked as he rubbed his eyes,

"She's gone," Stefan worriedly,

"Who is gone?" Damon wide awake,

"Krystal, she left a note but she didn't say where she was going," Stefan explained, Damon made his pissed off face and hissed,

"Fuck, why would she leave, where the hell would she go?" Damon growled.

"She didn't want us to get killed, she was looking after both of us and Elena, I don't know where she would go, she said she saw her dead brother last night, maybe Cadence would know where she went? If not we could always do a location spell for her," Stefan seriously.

"You do not leave the house, I'll take care of this," Damon ending the conversation,

"Cadence, hey rise and shine, your sister is in trouble," Damon shaking the bed. Cadence slowly rolled over and blinked a couple of times,

"Damon, what are you doing here?" Cadence sitting up.

"Krystal took off, where would she go?" Damon asked, Cadence stared at him,

"I don't know, what happened?" Cadence asked,

"We were attacked last night by that d-bag's guys, and Krystal left a note this morning, she ran," Damon seriously.

"Did she say anything else, do anything before she went to bed?" Cadence pinching the bridge of her nose,

"She told Stefan and Elena that she saw her dead brother last night, she is protecting all of us from them, where would she go Cadence?" Damon calmly,

"Maybe to our brother's grave site, maybe to her grandmother's house, I don't know," Cadence shaking her head, Damon walked out of the room, he got Bonnie on the phone.

"We need a location spell, get your little witchy ass over here, now," Damon about to hang up,

"Damon, wait," Bonnie shouted,

"What is it?" Damon asked,

"I looked in the grimoires that Luka's dad left behind, I couldn't find anything about doppelgangers…" Bonnie being interrupted,

"Get to the point," Damon pissed,

"Elena is pregnant," Bonnie seriously.


	15. The calm before

Damon was quiet, there was no way Elena could be pregnant, unless she was pregnant before she turned, and then there was no way for the baby to survive when she died, it didn't make sense,

"Just get here now," Damon ending the conversation, he calmly put the phone down before he had a chance to throw it into the wall, instead he chose to throw the scotch glass into the wall.

"This is all just a fucking mess," Damon mumbled, Cadence stared at him,

"Damon, are you okay?" Caroline never seeing him like this,

"No, I can handle one mess at a time, Elena is Stefan's problem, not mine," Damon taking in a breathe,

"What's wrong with Elena?" Caroline asked,

"She isn't my problem anymore," Damon gritting through his teeth.

"Damon," Caroline going after him as he left the room, Caroline grabbed his arm, he gave her a glare,

"Damon, talk to me, what is wrong with Elena?" Caroline asked,

"She's pregnant, if she wants to keep the kid she needs to feed from the vein," Damon whispered. Caroline gasped and put her hand over her mouth, Damon sat down at the dinning table in silence until Bonnie came over. Caroline could see Damon drowning, the water was rising and it was starting to rise above his head, and since he really didn't know how to care about people he loved or who he considered friends, he was going to drown.

Caroline put her hand over his,

"I'll help you, we will help Krystal, Cadence, and Elena, we will get through this," Caroline giving him a reassuring smile. Damon just gave a small half smile,

"Help Elena, get Bonnie to help Elena, knowing Stefan, he will make her abort it," Damon explained,

"He would never," Caroline a little upset he would say that about his own brother, especially since it was his own blood,

"He would if Elena's life is in danger from carry this baby, we don't have any information on something like this, I don't even know if it even exist," Damon seriously. Suddenly there was a knock on the door, Caroline looked up, it was Bonnie, Caroline let her in,

"Hey, I brought the stuff, I need your blood Damon," Bonnie seriously. She laid out a map, he stood and held his hand over the map as he bit into his hand and let it drip on the map, Bonnie did her chant, he watched as the blood traveled toward Colorado, Cadence had moved into the dining room and watched,

"So she is in a vehicle of some sort," Damon estimated by the way the blood traveled so slow, he got a small bowl and bit his hand again, letting the blood pool into the bowl,

"Use this, I've gotta find a car and go back and get some weapons, you call me if her location changes, keep me updated," Damon going back and grabbing his phone,

"I'm coming with you," Cadence seriously,

"No, you will stay here, I am going by myself, and I cant protect you if she gets into more trouble, you stay with them, they will protect you," Damon trying to get to the door,

"She is my sister, I am going," Cadence strongly, Damon gripped her arms,

"If you die, Krystal will switch her humanity off, you are her closest thing to be human, I wont be held responsible for your death," Damon gritted out. Cadence was pissed,

"He knows what he is talking about, he can bring her back and keep her out of trouble, but you have to stay here," Caroline reassuring her, Cadence nodded, she didn't like it but she would stay,

"Bonnie, you need to keep Elena fed from the vein, that's the most important thing for her right now, and get Dr. Fell involved, maybe with her help you guys can figure out how to go from there," Damon seriously,

"Damon, take my car," Cadence tossing him the keys, he caught them, he stared at the keys and then back at Cadence,

"I'll keep her safe," Damon sincerely and turned and left.

* * *

**Back at the boarding house**

Elena was drinking coffee when Damon came in, he took the mug out of her hand, he grabbed her phone and hit Bonnie's number, he pointed to his ear, Elena nodded, she went outside and talked to Bonnie. Damon moved to his room, grabbed a duffle bag, threw weapons in, some clothes, then moved back down to the parlor, he went and got some blood bags and put in the bag. On his way out he found Elena still talking to Bonnie, he nodded for her to get in the car, she obeyed, he sped out of there, leaving Stefan on the stoop. Elena got off the phone, she was quiet with her hands in her lap, he took her hand,

"You will be alright," Damon trying to reassure her,

"How is this possible?" Elena almost crying,

"I don't know, but right now Bonnie and Caroline are going to help, they are going to get Dr. Fell to help you but you have to keep feeding from the vein," Damon seriously as he held her hand, Elena glanced at him,

"I'm scared, I mean, I want the baby, but what if, what if something happens while you're gone and…" Elena being interrupted, Damon pulled out two tubes of his blood,

"You give this to Bonnie, if you feel that there is something wrong, or if something does go wrong, Dr. Fell can give it to you, you are going to be fine, but I need you to feed or you could lose the baby," Damon seriously. Elena nodded,

"I wont let anything happen to you, I promise," Damon petting her hair, soon they were outside of Bonnie's house. He got Elena to the door where Bonnie waited, he gave her the tubes of his blood,

"If she needs them," Damon seriously, Bonnie nodded, Damon gave Elena a kiss on the forehead, then left.

Krystal's Location

She had boosted a car, she and also took some money from Damon, and was on her way back home to Colorado. She knew it probably wasn't the safest idea in the world, but she figured she had her parents and her brother looking out for her. She didn't know what she could do by herself against those guys but she had to get them away from everyone that she had just met and from her sister if she was going to protect them all. She turned on the radio, flipping channels until she found a song she was interested in,

_Release _

_Let me take on eternity _

_Taking one more step _

_And let it rip through me _

_I'm building up my nerve _

_So you can wish me well _

_Or you can wish me hell _

_From pride we all fall _

Krystal thought about everything, from the last moment she had with her parents, to the car accident she and her parents were in, and then waking up in the hospital and learning that she had a choice to make, eternity for ever how long that may be or to die, and the guy that had helped her through the transition period. She didn't know if she had made the right choice anymore, she could be with her parents now, and her brother, but instead she chose to stay on earth as an immortal creature of the night.

Had she stayed to protect her sister or had she stayed because her life had been cut so short, she wasn't even 20 years old yet, she was barely out of high school, she had just graduated two days before the accident. She had no plans of college, or what she wanted to do when she grew up, but now she had all the time in the world to think about it, that is if these guys didn't kill her first.

Her brother had believed in her, always telling her that she was strong enough that she could do anything if she set her mind to do it, her parents always encouraged her and pushed her to do anything, she wanted to go back to being that girl that wasn't always so dark and gothic, the one that had friends and dressed in colorful clothes, who was more happy than she was now.

She could feel the depression sinking in, Damon had told her that everything was heighten as a vampire and that depression could cripple her if she let it, she couldn't let it come to that just yet, when Cadence was safe then she could fall apart and let the depression drown her in waves of sorrow.

_Bye-bye Babylon _

_Was reaching for the sun _

_Depraving everyone_

_So don't you know _

_You don't belong _

_Bye-bye Babylon _

_Now scattered you will run_

_Left burning in the sun _

_Prepare to be_

_Bye-bye Babylon _

_Be gone_

"Maybe I should just run and keep running," Krystal mumbled out as she drove through a city, the city lights piercing through the night,

"If you run, they will kill Cadence, they will torture those you are trying to become friends with in Mystic Falls until they tell them where you are, you wont ever be safe," her brother explained, she glanced over at the passenger's side seat at her brother.

"I cant win against them, they almost had me at the boarding house, they know what I am," Krystal's eyes watering,

"You're strong enough to win this war, you have everything you need to beat them, strength, agility, speed, everything is heighten when you are a vampire, use that, use what our father taught us," her brother trying to encourage her to fight.

"Pull over, you need to rest, you cant go up against them if you don't keep your strength up, and that means feeding as well," her brother explained, Krystal pulled over to the side of the road, left the car running, her brother disappeared.

_Unseen _

_The prime obstruction is facing me _

_Wanting to retreat but you wont let me be _

_I'm calling for relief _

_Be sure I will be there _

_And you will fall _

Krystal knew there were unseen obstructions in her way, she knew her biggest one was her fear of the leader behind it all, not his men, but she again didn't know how many guys he had. She wanted so bad to get away from this nightmare, but her brother and her death wouldn't let her retreat. She thought if she went back to Colorado she would at least have some relief and they would be playing in her area, the area she knew better than any and she could use it to her advantage to kill them. She had no weapons but her father had collected military weapons guns, knives, grenades, that sort of thing and she would use what he had left behind. A new fire sparked to life in her eyes, survival of the fittest, and she definitely had that fittest thing down.

_Bye-bye Babylon _

_Now scattered you will run _

_Prepare to be _

_Bye-bye Babylon _

_Be gone_

_Bye-bye Babylon _

_Be gone _

_Bye-bye Babylon _

_Be gone _

_I dont own Cryoshell: bye-bye babylon_


	16. The calm before part two

Damon was on his way toward Colorado, he figured if he used a car he might be able to catch up to Krystal, sooner or later she would have to pull into a hotel, she wouldn't try to drive all the way there without feeding and sleeping. His phone rang,

"Yeah," Damon answered,

"She just pulled over in Illinois, Edgewater, that's all of a location I can give you though," Bonnie explained.

"Thanks Bonnie," Damon sincerely,

"Good luck Damon," Bonnie hanging up. He put his phone in the seat next to him, he dug around and grabbed a blood bag out, he would keep his strength up, but he would also have to stop and sleep as well, he didn't know what they would be stepping in when they reached Colorado. If he was lucky she would go back to her parents house, but he also knew they would be sitting ducks in that house, he hoped Krystal knew what she was doing and not just flying into this blindly.

He turned on the radio, flipped through the channels until he heard a familiar song, it was the one playing at the boarding house when the stereo turned on by itself, he stopped flipping and listened to the words of the song.

_I'm so stubborn _

_Its how I got here _

_So alone _

_Feels like forever _

_I wanna swim away _

_And breath in the open air _

_But I feel so afraid _

_Then I hear you say _

_Hang on _

_When the water is rising _

_Hang on _

_When the waves are crashing _

_Hang on _

_Just don't ever let go _

Damon smirked, he thought it sounded like hope for those who were falling into suicide tendencies, but it wasn't that bad of a song, not like some music out there. Perhaps the song gave Krystal some hope that there was light at the end of this nightmare of a tunnel, such a tight tunnel, no way of turning around, it was do or die, and since he was getting closer to her he wasn't about to give up on her, or let her give up.

_I'm so hungry _

_How can I stay here _

_Starving _

_For what I hold so dear _

_Like a hurricane _

_It takes everything from me _

_Wake me from this dream _

He began to think of his life as a human, his father always favored Stefan because Stefan had never done any wrong in his father's eyes, unlike Damon, he was a disappointment to the name. Damon had gone MIA in war, which made his father disown him, but there were some vampires that had hunger for their human lives, they starved themselves dry wanting it back so badly, like Rose, he had felt so helpless that he couldn't save her, but he gave her back a few moments of being human in her worst time. He was starting feel emotions more, thanks to Elena and to this new vampire Krystal, they were making him feel more than necessary.

_Hang on _

_When the water is rising _

_Hang on _

_When the waves are crashing _

_Hang on _

_Just don't ever let go _

_Hang on _

_When your barely breathing _

_Hang on _

_When your heart's still beating _

_Hang on _

_Just don't ever let go _

He had never really wished to have his humanity back because the one person he loved and gave his life up for never loved him back, he and his brother had fought over the same woman, they had fought over the same woman until Krystal came into his life, but he still loved Elena and would still protect her the best he could.

_Three days, thirty years_

_So hopeless _

_Doesn't matter _

_Don't say its too late _

_If you blink your eyes the sun is rising _

_The sun is rising _

He still felt a little helpless when it came to protecting people he cared about, here he was chasing after one girl to keep her from walking right into hell's kitchen, and he barely even knew her, and he had to leave the other girl he had fallen so in love with behind, but she wasn't his to love, not until she told him that she wanted him and now that she was carrying his brother's baby there would never be a day that she would tell him that she wanted him.

_Hang on _

_When the water is rising _

_Hang on when the waves are crashing _

_Hang on _

_Just don't ever let go _

_Hang on _

_When your barely breathing _

_Hang on when your heart's still beating _

_Hang on _

_Just don't ever let go _

He felt as if he was drowning in this mess, just waves of problems popping up everywhere, and he was barely breathing because he was so torn of who to help, Elena had her friends and Stefan to help her through what she was going through, but Krystal had no one, she had her sister but she was trying to protect her, she had no one to help her to protect herself in this mess. His foot put more pressure on the gas pedal, panic was starting to set in. He called Caroline and talked to Cadence,

"I need you to text me the address of your parent's place in Colorado," Damon seriously, he hung up before his voice could give way, as a car headlight shined on his face, something gleamed in the light, Damon Salvatore was crying.


	17. And a storm rises on the horizon

**At Krystal's old house**

Krystal had finally got to Colorado ditching the car ten or fifteen miles back, lighting a match and torching the car so it couldn't be led back to her. With her new bag of goodies, which only consisted of blood bags from the local blood bank, she swiftly moved in the night back to her parent's place. She checked the area around her house before jumping into a tree and climbing to her old bedroom window. She took her elbow and smashed through the glass and unlocked it. Krystal jumped softly landing in in her old room.

She checked every nook and cranny in the house making sure it wasn't rigged to explode and then went to her father's secret storage and pulled out his desert eagles, her favorite pieces and grabbed a few knives, just for protection through the night. Krystal took her trench coat off and moved to the shower, she brought her guns and knives in the bathroom while she took a shower, she had locked the door behind her.

When she started putting conditioner in her hair she heard a thud, she left the water running and carefully got out of the shower, trying not to make a noise and grabbed the desert eagles and slipped out, not bothering with a towel. She held the guns ready to fire as she traveled down the hallway toward the noise, it was coming from her parents room. She kicked the door in,

"Hey, easy, its just me," Damon holding his hands up.

"Jesus Damon," Krystal lowering her guns,

"Trying to stun your opponent there?" Damon smirked, seeing her all wet and naked, she gave him a shove for just being himself.

"I was in the fucking shower, you don't stop and worry about a towel when there are bad guys are after you," Krystal turning and walking back to her shower. After she got out she dried her hair with a towel and dried her body off and walked to her room, there he sat on her bed,

"Jeez, you are like a pop-up book from hell," Krystal flinching,

"You're on edge, you don't have a plan do you?" Damon asked.

"The only thing I was thinking at the time was getting them off of everyone in Mystic Falls," Krystal going to her closet, she picked out her black clothing.

"So, we come up with a plan," Damon seriously,

"You obviously have fire power," Damon explained,

"They were dad's I figured I could booby-trap the house, take out the men who show up, and then resort to the motorcycle or mustang in the garage and try to find their location, then end up there and take out the rest," Krystal grabbing some underwear throwing it on underneath her towel then turning her back to Damon and throwing on a black spaghetti strap shirt then a pair of spandex pants that were black and shined like slick black leather.

"You were going to do this by yourself?" Damon asked,

"I shouldn't have brought this mess on you guys, its my fight, I cant risk anyone else's life," Krystal strapping on the leg gun holsters and putting the guns in them and putting the knives in respectable places. Damon gently grabbed her shoulders, Krystal looked him in the eyes,

"You cant go up against this guy, I saw you when you saw his phone number on your phone, you were scared stiff," Damon seriously.

"I'll have to get over it," Krystal avoiding his piercing stare,

"Let me help you," Damon seriously,

"Why, why do you want to risk your life?" Krystal asked,

"Because I don't want to lose anyone else, because I like you, and I promised you that I wouldn't let anyone hurt you," Damon seriously. Krystal smirked a little,

"You wouldn't be going soft on me now, would you?" Krystal grabbing some blankets and pillows and her bag and leading the way to her father's secret storage.

"Never, but we are coming up with a plan before we go through with this," Damon following her, when they got to the small secret storage space Krystal put down the blankets and pillows and shut the sliding door that looked like a bookshelf.

"Your dad was anal about weapons," Damon looking around,

"Dad was a marine and he liked his military weapons," Krystal explained, she turned on the flashlight and made their bed, then got out two blood bags,

"Here," Krystal giving him one, he popped the cap off and drank. Krystal put the guns under her pillow and drank her blood bag.

"Is she safe?" Krystal asked,

"Yeah, I made sure they wouldn't leave the house before I left, also, Bonnie found out that Elena is pregnant," Damon explained,

"Wow, why didn't you stay with her?" Krystal asked.

"She's got her friends to help her and Stefan and I gave her my blood just in case something were to happen to her, she isn't mine to happen to her, she isn't mine to protect," Damon explained as he looked through the weapons.

"I'm guessing nothing like this has ever happened?" Krystal asked as she finished her bag and started another.

"I have never known anything like this to happen, I'm sure Bonnie and her mother can come up with a way of making sure they are both alright," Damon grabbing another bag. Krystal finished her bag, turned her phone on and set the ring tone to silent mode.

"Thank you for coming Damon," Krystal laying down,

"I don't make promises I cant keep," Damon kissing her lips. She slowly kissed him back, finally she pulled away, they soon fell asleep in each other's arms.

* * *

**Morning**

Krystal got up and Damon was gone, she panicked, she pulled out her guns and went searching the house. She smelt coffee, so she headed down to the kitchen, she found Damon pouring another cup of some strong coffee.

"Good morning," Damon giving her the coffee,

"Morning, mmm coffee smells great," Krystal yawning,

"Not a morning person?" Damon asked,

"Not really," Krystal sitting down,

"Did you want to take anything back with us when we leave?" Damon asked.

"I figured once everyone was alright, that when we come back for the funeral we could get a u-haul and some boxes and pack everything up and take it all back with us then go through it later," Krystal explained.

"Good idea," Damon nodded,

"Yeah," Krystal drinking her coffee,

"Are you alright?" Damon asked,

"Just trying to survive right now, I cant think about mom and dad until I get myself out of this mess, then I can fall into that crippling depression," Krystal explained.

"Some vampires crave for their life to be human again," Damon explained,

"And you?" Krystal asked,

"I have never caught myself wanting my human life back, I was always a disappointment to my father, he always favored Stefan, everyone has always favored Stefan, he never did anything wrong in my father's eyes, accept, I'm sure when he fed from him, I'm sure father was changing his mind when Stefan accidentally killed him," Damon sipping his coffee. Krystal spewed out hot coffee onto the kitchen bar,

"Excuse me?" Krystal stunned,

"Our father shot us when we went to rescue Katherine, who he found out was a vampire, he killed us, or so he thought, we had her blood in our system, and Stefan went to father and told him he was going to let himself die, and our father attacked him, Stefan didn't know his newfound strength and the stick my father assaulted him with was stabbed into him not Stefan, and Stefan fed on our father, then he came back and made me turn, I didn't want to be a vampire, and ever since then I have tried making my brother's life a living hell for him," Damon explained. Krystal stared down in her coffee,

"That must be rough, I'm sure he just didn't want to go through an immortal life without his brother though, I would have probably done the same to my sister at that time," Krystal seriously.

"So, what is this plan of ours?" Damon asked,

"Well, I am sure his men will come here first, we try to get a hold of one of them and make him lead us back to the place where this d-bag is and take him out, if we have to run we have horsepower, that's not an issue," Krystal taking her coffee and nodding for him to follow. They walked down into the garage, Krystal flipped a light on, the motorcycle was covered up as well as the mustang.

"You will drive this," Krystal pulling off the cover that hid the 99' glossy black convertible Mustang,

"He's got run-flats on his wheels, great sound system, he is pretty much a James Bond car, he is all packed with fun little toys to play with, flame thrower in the tail end, also he can drop really sharp tacks, the license plate can change in mid drive just by a switch, extra fancy clothing for man and woman in trunk, missiles, things like that, me and dad worked on it before I got myself into this mess, before that my brother would help him with it," Krystal explained,

"Also, you can just peal this black paint off, and the under color is myst-color, it changes color depending on the way the light hits it," Krystal explained.

"That's just, there are no words for what that is," Damon smirked, Krystal grabbed the keys,

"Get in," Krystal nodding for him to get in the passenger side, Damon got in, she let the top down, opened the garage open with remote, she put her seat belt on, Damon shut the door, he put his seat belt on,

"Hello Krystal," the car spoke,

"Hi, say hi to Damon Casper," Krystal backing out,

"Hello Damon," the car, whose name was Casper, spoke,

"Um, hi Casper," Damon a little weirded out,

"A talking car? You aren't a Night Rider fan are you?" Damon smirked,

"Oh no, Casper is more advanced than that, why don't you tell Damon all your little surprises Casper," Krystal smiling evilly, Casper started listing everything he held inside, Damon got choked up on some of the other extras in the car.

"Anything you need, or want to do, Casper will do by voice command, like if you wanted him to drop the tacks, you would say drop tacks or use his name then the command, by the way your voice is already in the system, so you are good to go, also if you get into too much trouble its got armor to protect you and if you ever wreck into the lake or a river or you are submerged into deep water, the seatbelts will break and the doors will be unlatched," Krystal explained.

"Jeez, sounds like Casper was over $100,000 to build," Damon surprised,

"He was well worth it," Krystal smiled big,

"So, we are sight seeing when we should be making a plan?" Damon asked,

"I told you the plan, they come to the house, we shoot them dead, except for one, then he takes us back to the d-bag's place and bomb the hell out of him," Krystal explained.

"That's one plan, what about plan b?" Damon asked, Krystal glanced at him, she smirked,

"You just don't strike me as the type that would have a plan to begin with," Krystal explained,

"Not usually, I'm usually the guy that flies by the seat of his pants, but your sister is involved," Damon seriously.

"And she is surrounded by a vampire and a hybrid, she is safe, so we'll fly by the seat of our pants, because frankly we have fire power and a tricked out car on our side, if you want I could find some bulletproof vests, if that would make you feel better," Krystal seriously.

"Well apparently I am not all that great at dodging wood bullets or stakes, but I am 166 years old so, maybe with these guys I shouldn't take my chances with them, lets drag those vest out, just to be on the safe side, you still need me around," Damon smirked,

"Sure thing, we'll have to find you a shirt that will cover it well or they will go for places that isn't covered," Krystal glancing at his lap and smirking evilly,

"Hmm, lets," Damon glaring at her, they took the long way back, so Damon could do some sight seeing. When they got back and closed the garage the sun was beginning to set,

"Hmm, let the games begin," Krystal mumbled as she got out the of the car,

"What do you mean?" Damon asked,

"They are in town by now, they have been given plenty of time, they are probably checking in with the boss right about now, come on, we gotta get ready," Krystal flipping the light off,

"Right," Damon following her, she found two bulletproof vests and gave Damon one, he strapped it on, she went to her father's closet, found a nice black short sleeved shirt, and then pulled out a white long sleeved button up shirt,

"That and your jacket should be good enough," Krystal explained, she went to her room and changed her shirt to a long sleeve black shirt, then a corset which she tied up rather tight but still giving her enough room to breath with the layers she was wearing, then threw her trench coat on over it all, she went back to the weapon room, Damon was getting stocked up on weapons.

"Take your coat off," Krystal explained, he took his coat off and she put two gun holsters on him, then stuck two handguns in the holders,

"Check and make sure they are fully loaded," Krystal laying him out clips for them, she laid out some clips for herself, trying to find good hiding places for the clips and easy to get to, she put on a chest holster for two other handguns, the same handguns Damon had, she put two more clips in hiding places on her body.

"We should fill up the bag with some weapons in case we have to move locations," Krystal throwing some guns, grenades, and ammo into a bag, she tossed Damon a blood bag, he quickly drank it down, she sunk her teeth into a blood bag herself and had it drained in a two seconds. Krystal's phone rang,

"Show time," Krystal glancing at Damon then the phone, she grabbed it up before Damon had the chance,

"What the hell do you want?" Krystal hissed,

"Ah, come back home to die, how stupid of you," the guy on the other end laughed a little,

"What can I say, I loved this house, it was more home to me than you ever were, how about we cut the chit-chat and get this over with?" Krystal growled out,

"You thought you were on your homeland area and you could use it to your advantage? My dear you have underestimated me again haven't you? Don't you know that I own the docks and practically the cops, or did you forget all about that piece of information?" the guy smiling on the other end of the phone, Krystal paled, she never knew that information, it was a bigger fight than she thought it was going to be,

"Now, I have sent a few men to your house, come quietly and I wont hurt your sister any more than I have to," the guy seriously.

"You don't have my sister, there is no way you could have her," Krystal bit out,

"Krystal, he's got Caroline and Tyler here too, in the old boat house," Cadence quickly explained, she let out a groan,

"If you, you touch one hair on her head…you'll beg for your life to end quickly," Krystal sneered into the phone as she tried to throw it against the wall, Damon caught her before she could.

"Calm down, you have to have a level head about this," Damon picking his phone up, he called Liz,

"Hey, where are you?" Damon asked,

"I'm almost to Colorado state line, do you know where they are keeping them?" Liz trying not to panic,

"I don't, who is with you?" Damon asked,

"Tyler's …friends are following me down here, Stefan stayed behind with Bonnie and Elena, you guys alright?" Liz asked.

"For now, we got some coming to the house though, so don't come here, have Tyler's friends meet you somewhere in town near the docks maybe they can sniff Tyler out, don't do anything until I call you, we still don't know how many there are, and a word to the wise, don't chit-chat with the local cops," Damon hanging up.

"Alright, we need to get my phone in the car, Casper can back trace the phone number," Krystal explained, Damon grabbed her phone, blurred to the mustang and put the phone in the car, he blurred back to her.

"And a storm rises on the horizon," Krystal moving into a crouch position, she glanced in front of her, over in the corner her brother stood, encouraging her to fight.


	18. And the rain starts to wash away thepain

Damon gave Krystal one last look, she gave a smirk, he could see a flame burning in her eyes, the front door was busted in and glass from the windows could be heard shattering over the hardwood floors and suddenly the stereo speakers thrummed to life shaking the surrounding walls. Krystal had the desert eagles ready to fire, as soon as she saw movement she began to shoot. Her father's words ran through her head,

"_Do not waste a bullet, you don't pull the trigger until you find a mark, one that will take your opponent down." _

She was always so level headed with guns when she had the right music to listen to and it seemed her brother had still remembered her favorite kind of music.

_You don't feel the pain _

_Too much is not enough _

_Nobody said this stuff makes any sense _

_We're hooked again_

Krystal could feel it running through her veins, it was like a drug, a drug that would help her, to push her to survive through this battle.

_Point of no return _

_Seeing how the buildings burn _

_Lights up the night _

_Such pretty sight _

There was no backing out of this now, the point of no return had passed hours ago. Krystal took her knives out, she jumped in the air when she had a group of guys in one spot and she twirled around, each slice she made was perfect, hitting some main artery on the men, Damon fired, he was being her backup, making sure to give them a bullet or two for good measure. Once she assessed the situation. She grabbed Damon,

"Lets go," Krystal taking the lead, he followed her to the garage.

_Adrenaline keeps me in the game _

_Adrenaline you don't even feel the pain _

_Wilder than your wildest dreams _

_When you're going to extremes _

_It takes adrenaline _

Krystal got on the Duccotti Monster Star, the garage door was rising, Damon jumped in the Mustang and started it up. He followed Krystal, he took out his phone,

"Hey Liz, yeah, we are headed your way, follow the gunfire and look for us, we are in a Mustang and a Duccotti Monster Star," Damon explained. He threw his phone into the seat, a bullet took off the left side mirror,

"Fuck!" Damon flinched.

_You don't feel the pain _

_Sail through an empty night _

_Its only you and I who understand _

_There is no plan _

Krystal fell back to ride beside Damon,

"Keep going straight, that's where the docks are, don't worry, keep your same exact speed, I'll keep them at bay," Krystal shouted over the two engines sounds, she fell back behind the Mustang. Damon could already feel that same drug coursing through his veins, keeping him alive, adrenaline was the one thing that could keep any person alive in a situation like this, it kept them on their toes, and kept them thinking one step ahead and easier to dodge the trouble.

Damon could hear the gunshots behind him but they weren't on the road anymore, he glanced up and saw they had moved to the roof now, and there was a lot more of them, Krystal was running roofs. He glanced behind him, he could see headlights, a bullet whirled by his ear,

"Shit," Damon growled, wolves were passing by him,

"Tyler's buddies, Liz must be back there," Damon smirked, Krystal threw a few grenades, taking out some of the guys, leaving the buildings in a broken, burning hole. All the while the song kept playing in her head spurring her on, encouraging her to push on through this war.

_Get closer to the thrill _

_Only time will kill _

_What's in your eyes _

_Is so alive _

Another grenade thrown and a few more men go flying. Krystal kept running, taking out men with bullets from her desert eagles, yeah sure the first few times when she was younger they had a kick to them, she was strong enough to keep from busting her nose with them after shooting one, but just barely, now she had the strength to shoot them without hard kick to them. She saw she was running out of roof, but she also knew with how close Damon was if she stayed at her current speed Damon would be passing by and she would land in the car.

_Run through the speed of sound_

_Everything slows you down _

Krystal turned around and flew backwards off the building while still shooting at the guys, she landed roughly in the passenger's seat in the Mustang on her back with a groan.

_And all color that surrounds you _

_All bleed into one_

_All the things you really need _

_Just wait to find the speed _

_Then you will achieve _

_Escape velocity _

Damon smirked,

"Nice landing, you okay?" Damon asked, Krystal laughed a little, still on her high of adrenaline, she was a little dizzy but shook it off,

"How about you ask me when this is all over?" Krystal asked.

"Fair enough, what's the game plan now?" Damon asked,

"Follow the wolves, shield up!" Krystal commanded. The car raised the roof up accept it was all metal and latched into place.

"When the wolves find the right place we are going to bail out, Casper is going to drive right in as a distraction, if you can get to any of them without getting caught do it, and whatever you do, don't get bit," Krystal remembering a bite from the werewolves would mean a vampire's death sentence unless Klaus was willing to give them his blood.

The wolves finally crashed into the building, Krystal programmed the commands into Casper by hand, she and Damon rolled out and got into the shadows of the building. Damon got on his phone to Liz,

"Liz, turn in behind the Mustang, do not follow the Mustang, we are here outside," Damon whispered. He saw her SUV turn in front of them, Liz came around the front,

"Who is this?" Liz asked,

"I'm Krystal, I'm sorry to involve you and your daughter in this," Krystal apologizing.

"We wanted to help, now what's the plan?" Liz asked, Krystal looked at the building,

"We jump up and go through the rafters, how good are you with that gun?" Krystal changing out her clips,

"Do you have to ask, I'm the sheriff," Liz explained,

"Good, if you don't think you have the shot don't risk it," Krystal looking at both of Liz and Damon,

"Alright," they agreed,

"If I get caught, risk the shot, but please, not the heart," Krystal smirked,

"Oh, I see, you're a…" Liz being interrupted,

"Yeah, you need to stay up high and out of sight, you are human, we are not risking your life," Krystal seriously, Liz nodded,

"Alright, Damon jump with Liz up to the hole," Krystal seriously, Damon jumped with Liz up to the rafters. Damon looked out but Krystal was gone, Krystal went through the front door, assessed the situation and hid, she took a breath, then shot at the men away from Caroline and Tyler and her sister, Damon took a shot and Liz as well.

"I know you are here, come out, come out little mouse," the d-bag shouted, he cut Cadence's wrist, blood streaming out, Krystal could smell its strong alluring, coppery scent, her eyes were veining out, she couldn't control her hunger, she swiftly moved, she knocked her sister down and went for the d-bag, Damon and Liz opened fire on the rest while Krystal had the d-bag down, they got most of them what the werewolves didn't get.

Damon jumped down and swiftly moved to Tyler and Caroline, he was able to untie them but couldn't get to Krystal or Cadence, the d-bag was already on his feet, and had Krystal held up by her throat, a stake was sticking deep in her abdomen, she struggled to get air into her lungs, Damon thought that they were caught and the way Cadence had looked all cut up and bleeding out, she wasn't going to make it much longer.

"Do something Krystal," Damon gritted out in a very low whisper, the song played through her head again, she suddenly stopped gasping and went limp, he threw her to the ground.

_Too much is not enough _

_Nobody gave it up _

_I'm not the kind _

_To lay down and die _

Krystal swiftly pulled out the stake, the d-bag turned around with his gun, she flipped onto her feet throwing a kick into the d-bag's face and sending him flying and landed on his back. The adrenaline still coursed through her veins, she wasn't going to stay conscious for much longer, but she had to see this through.

_Adrenaline keeps me in the game _

_Adrenaline you don't even feel the pain _

_Wilder than your wildest dreams _

_When you're going to extremes _

_It takes adrenaline_

She wasn't afraid of him anymore, he wasn't the nightmare that would keep her awake anymore, because of the adrenaline and the excitement that this was soon over she didn't feel the pain from her wounds anymore, but she needed to feed, and she would, she would make him suffer, she swiftly walked over to him. While she was dealing with the d-bag Damon rushed to Cadence, Liz shot the men that went after Damon, he didn't focus on anything around him, his goal was getting Cadence to swallow enough of his blood that would heal her injuries.

"You have to drink, it will heal your injuries," Damon seriously as he held her up so she could drink his blood. Cadence drank his blood, after a few minutes she grabbed a weak hold on Damon's wrist and drank from the bite from Damon's hand and slowly pulled away. Damon turned to watch Krystal take her revenge on the sorry excuse of a man that tormented her life, and he knew she was going to draw it out.

_Adrenaline screaming out your name _

_Adrenaline you don't even feel the pain _

_Wilder than your wildest dreams _

_When you're going to extremes _

_It makes adrenaline _

Krystal kicked the gun from his hand,

"You are getting off easy compared to the hell you put me and my family through," Krystal hissed out, she kicked him in the ribs, she heard a few break, he was now on his knees and hands spitting up blood, he just laughed at her, his teeth covered in his own blood.

"You took everything that matter from me, my parents, my sister, you even took my own life," Krystal giving him more swift kicks to his stomach and side.

"I made your life better, you should be thanking me," the d-bag grunted out as more blood came oozing out of his mouth.

"No, you never loved me and you wont steal anyone else's life from this world, now, now, all that blood going to waste, waste not, want not," Krystal sinking her fangs into his throat. She slowly sucked his blood from his body, making him live every ounce of the pain.

_You don't even feel the pain _

_You don't even feel the pain _

_I'm going to extremes _

_There is nothing in between _

_You don't even feel the pain _

_You don't even feel the pain _

_I'm going to extremes _

She jerked away from his neck, he was still alive, still writhing in pain on the inside, he couldn't move, she stared in his eyes,

"All my pain, the pain of losing my family, of my loved ones, dies with you," Krystal's eyes pouring tears, she took her desert eagles and filled the man with lead. When her clips were empty she fell to her knees and let out an ear piercing scream, indeed it was the first step of letting go of all the pain she had endured from him. She passed out within two minutes of screaming, when Damon walked out carrying Krystal it was pouring rain, and the rain begin to wash away the pain.


	19. Elena in trouble

**Four Days Later**

Krystal started coming around, she blinked a few times, she found herself in her bed in comfortable pajamas and had been bathed.

"Damon," Krystal trying to speak but her throat was too sore, she sat up and held her throat, someone had heard her and came to her room, it was Caroline.

"Hey, how are you feeling?" Caroline asked, Krystal rubbed her throat,

"I cant talk," Krystal mouthed out.

"I suppose not after screaming like that, you want some water?" Caroline offering her a glass of fresh ice water, Krystal took it and drank it greedily. After she emptied the glass her throat felt a little better,

"Damon," Krystal whispered,

"He's fine but he had to leave for Mystic Falls, you've been out for four days," Caroline explained.

"I lost everyone, my mom, my dad, my sister," Krystal looking at her hands,

"No, you didn't," Caroline looking at the door, Cadence came walking in slowly.

"Krystal, I'm here," Cadence softly, she looked up, Cadence was standing there by the bed,

"You're alive?" Krystal stunned,

"Yeah, Damon made me drink his blood, it healed my wounds, I'm okay," Cadence smiling.

"Oh my god," Krystal crying as she wrapped her arms around her sister,

"I'm so sorry, I'm sorry I got you in this mess, all of you, I'm really sorry," Krystal strongly.

"We wanted to help, we got through it, and the important thing is you got through it as well, you took that bastard down," Caroline smiling.

"I did?" Krystal asked,

"Yeah, you did, you made him suffer," Caroline explained,

"Good, he needed to suffer, um, Caroline, I'm a bit hungry," Krystal whispered out.

"Good, we got some fresh blood bags from the blood bank, I'll go get you a couple," Caroline getting up, she left the room.

"Are you alright?" Cadence asked softly,

"Yeah, I don't feel as depressed as I did, I feel like I can breathe now, we are safe, you are safe, you can live your life again," Krystal seriously.

"What about you? What are you going to do?" Cadence asked,

"I don't know, we need to go through mom and dad's stuff, decide on what we need to keep, or want to keep, and have a funeral for them," Krystal explained.

"Are you going to move to Mystic Falls?" Cadence asked, Krystal laughed a little,

"No, I don't like small towns, and Damon's taught me all about drinking blood and that sort of thing and I've caused too much trouble anyway, I'm going to stay here for a while, maybe set up a permanent residence around here, travel, but that's after I take care of mom and dad, they come first," Krystal explained.

"Sure, you know they had money put away and their life insurance…" Cadence interrupted,

"We will split the money, half and half fair shares, deal?" Krystal asked,

"Yeah, only if you promise to visit," Cadence seriously.

"What kind of sister would I be if I saved your ass and didn't visit?" Krystal smirked,

"What about Damon though, I thought you liked him?" Cadence asked.

"I do, but I think he needs to decide on only one of us, he is clearly in love with Elena, and real love like that, it doesn't just die, he needs space from me, if Elena wants to be with him then its okay, besides, we barely know each other, so I'll settle with being friends," Krystal softly as she leaned against the headboard. Caroline came back with two blood bags.

"Here, this should do the trick," Caroline giving her the blood,

"Thank you Caroline," Krystal greedily tearing into the bags and having them both empty in under five minutes. Krystal knew Damon had gone back because something was wrong with Elena. She wanted to ask what had happen to her but she felt that she couldn't handle the twinge of pain in her chest knowing Damon had left her to go save Elena, she would not be played or toyed with, she needed someone stable in her life.

Sure she thought Damon was a fine catch from what she knew about him but she wouldn't put herself in between anything or anybody to only wind up getting hurt, she had been through enough pain to last her a lifetime, and the truth was she needed a break from guys anyway.

"I'm going to go back to sleep, let this blood do the trick," Krystal sliding back under the covers and conking back out. Later that afternoon Krystal, Cadence, Caroline, Tyler, and Liz headed back to Mystic Falls. Krystal took Casper who had a few bullet holes in him but still was drivable. That night while Krystal was driving back to Mystic Falls Elena was going mad, she had killed Connor who was a vampire hunter, he had came to town while Damon and Krystal were out of town. Currently Elena was running from Klaus, he thought he was protecting her from the hallucinations she had received ever since she had killed Connor.

"I was ready to die," her own voice echoed in her head as she walked rather quickly, with a tiny flashback of her drowning in Matt's truck,

"You're a monster," Connor's voice pushing her,

"You'll kill again," Katherine's voice encouraging her to commit suicide. Connor and Katherine hallucinations were walking on either side of her whispering things to push her along. Her chest was heavy, like she couldn't breathe in air. All her emotions just swirling around in her, she couldn't think straight.

_I'm so stubborn _

_It's how I got here _

_So alone _

_Feels like forever _

"Are you ready to die yet?" Connor asked,

"You know its your only way out of this," he explained.

"You cant ever take back what you did, it can never be undone," Katherine pushed.

_I wanna swim away _

_And breathe in the open air _

_But I feel so afraid _

_And then I hear you say _

_Hang on _

_When the water is rising_

_Hang on _

_When the waves are crashing _

_Hang on _

_Just don't ever let go _

"You're a monster, you should die," Katherine sneered. Elena gasped, she had just realized she was on Wickery Bridge. She looked around, she was so panicked, why was she here? Was it some kind of a trap? Why was everything leading back to this bridge?

_I'm so hungry _

_How can I stay here _

_I'm starving _

_For what I hold so dear _

_Like a hurricane _

_It takes everything _

_From me _

_Wake me from this dream _

Slowly she approached the railing of the old bridge and stared down into the water. She then took a deep breath,

_~I'm so much stronger than this, why am I letting them get to me?~ _Elena thought to herself.

"Its okay sweetie," a familiar calm voice appearing beside her. Elena jerked back a little, it was her mother.

"Mom?" Elena couldn't believe it, she had missed her mother, she always knew how to make things better, she always knew what to say. Her mother ran her fingers through Elena's hair, Elena felt her mother's touch, she was so real, she couldn't be a hallucination.

_Hang on _

_When the water is rising _

_Hang on _

_When the waves are crashing _

_Hang on _

_Just don't ever let go _

"I know what your going through, and its okay, this bridge is where your life should have ended. Not just once but twice. You were ready to die, remember?" her mother asked in a sweet sickly motherly tone. Elena shook her head, looking over the bridge,

"I don't know what to do," Elena so lost.

"Yes you do honey, you know exactly what to do," her mother encouraged her. Her mother looked down at her daylight ring, Elena followed her gaze, she lifted her hand slowly. Elena slowly tilted her hand in the last fading moonlight to study the tiny blue stone set in sterling silver.

"That's right, the sun will come up, and this will all be over. It's the right thing to do Elena, you know it is. Admit it," her mother's voice pulling it out of her, Elena took a few seconds,

"Because I'm a monster," Elena admitted with hate in her voice,

"And I deserve to die," Elena turning out towards the water as she played with the ring.

_Hang on _

_When your barely breathing _

_Hang on _

_When your hearts still beating _

_Hang on _

_Just don't ever let go _

Without looking she slipped her ring off with a sharp intake of breathe and held her ring over the bridge and let it drop into the water with the final sound of it hitting the water and settling on the river's cold bottom. She just stood there watching the horizon, taking in air, her chest not feeling so heavy anymore, not after her mother had helped her. Slowly the night was fading and a tiny bit of daylight light blue was peeking over the trees. Suddenly Elena changed her mind, shaking her head,

"I cant do this, I cant leave Jeremy," Elena thinking of her brother.

"Jeremy is better off without you, don't you see that?" her mother explained, Elena turned towards the hallucination of her mother.

"But mom, he wont have anyone," Elena being right about Jeremy,

"He'll have you, you'll be a ghost who helps him, not a monster who hurts him," her mother smiling.

_Three days _

_Thirty years _

_So hopeless _

_Doesn't matter _

_Don't say its too late _

Elena thought about it for a second,

"Your right, I-I, I'm sorry," Elena breaking down all over again.

"I'm sorry mom, I didn't mean to disappoint you," Elena blubbered out, trying hard not to cry.

"You didn't, you were everything I ever wanted you to be, but you died, and you were supposed to stay dead," her mother explained. Slowly Damon came walking toward the railing, keeping his distance from Elena, not wanting to spook her.

"Elena," Damon getting her attention, she turned and stared at him, trying to figure out if he was a hallucination or real.

"Damon," Elena questioned, she turned back to her mother but she was gone. It killed her inside that she wasn't there anymore,

"H-how did you find me?" Elena slowly turning back to Damon. Damon slowly walked toward her,

"It didn't take a genius to figure it out. Third times a charm," Damon being his old self. Elena looked him over,

"You were right Damon, vampires kill people, and Stefan was right too, I cant live with myself," Elena acting as if she were in a trance. Damon's eyebrow's furrowed,

"Look at you, being all, glass is half empty, lets just go talk about this before you go and do something stupid, okay?" Damon walking toward her some more.

Elena turned and looked at Damon,

"The sun will be up soon and it will be over," Damon's voice changing into Connor's voice, she stared at Damon but it was Connor who she saw. She gave a small nod and turned towards the water again. She looked down at her hand, the sun was rising even more,

"Where's your ring? Where's your ring Elena?" Damon asked, he glanced and saw the sun rising.

_If you blink your eyes the sun is rising _

_The sun is rising _

"We need to get you inside," Damon seriously, panicked on the inside,

"Its almost time," Connor explained,

"What you are going through, is a curse, we know how to break it, we just have to get you inside," Damon trying to get her to listen to only him and no other. Elena was staring to the side at Connor,

"Don't let him stop you, I know you want to but you cant, don't," Connor strongly beside Elena now. Damon knew he wasn't getting through to her, he saw he only had minutes left,

"Damn it Elena," Damon swiftly moving to grab her, she moved and now stood where he was seconds ago. A breeze blew through her hair releasing all her worry and now making her realize she was without her ring. Jeremy had killed one of Klaus' hybrids to break the curse. Elena looked at Damon, she had woke up from her trance and looked around,

"He's gone," Elena relieved,

"Its okay," Damon assured her. She swallowed hard and groaned, she heard the sizzling, and looked down seeing it was her hand, she looked back up at Damon,

"Damon," Elena's panic back in full force, Damon's panic was in full force as well. It took him a second to snap out of it and then swiftly moved to Elena, wrapping his arms around her and throwing them over the bridge. He held onto her as he swam around looking for her ring, when he found it, he slid it on her finger and took her home.


	20. The start of Damon and Elena

Elena had started coming around, she saw her hand in the sunlight and raised her hand slowly seeing the ring on her finger, she studied it,

"I fished it out of the river for you. Little tip, vampires hates to swim. How are you feeling?" Damon asked from Elena's window seat. Krystal had just arrived back in town and decided to stop by Elena's to see how she was doing, she cut the engine and got out, slowly she walked toward the door but stopped, she could hear Damon and Elena talking,

"My head is clear. I can remember everything but not like I lived it, like it was a really bad dream," Elena explained,

"Hm," Damon moving around,

"You saved me," Elena realized, Damon hung to her every word,

"Thank you," Elena softly,

"Well, you know what they say about teenage suicide," Damon finally moving to her bed and sitting down,

"Don't do it," Damon being himself again. It made her laugh a little,

"I cant believe I just…" Elena being interrupted,

"You weren't yourself," Damon seriously.

"Yeah, but if it wasn't for you…" Elena started out, Krystal nodded, she had gotten her answer and decided to leave them alone, she thought it would be the perfect chance to head over to the boarding house and grab her clothes while he was out. When she pulled into the drive and cut the engine, her mind wanted to think, she shook it off, she had plenty of time to think, she got out and walked in the house. She found Stefan standing by the fire with bourbon,

"Oh, hi Stefan, I was just going to get my things," Krystal heading to the stairs.

"Are you leaving?" Stefan confused,

"Um, yeah, are you alright?" Krystal asked, she took see there was something on his mind as he had stood there by the fire looking deep in thought.

"Me and Elena, I cant fight her on her decisions anymore, she wants the baby, she wants Damon, I cant make it work, I'm breaking up with her today," Stefan explained. Krystal stared at him,

"You cant leave her when she is pregnant with your kid, she needs you and your support more than ever now," Krystal seriously,

"I cant just stand by and let her have this baby when she could die, we don't know what kind of complications she could have with this baby, she could really die, if there was more information on something like this and it explained everything of what to expect then I would be open to it, but there are no situations of something like this," Stefan seriously. Krystal nodded,

"I'm sorry," Krystal hugging him, he wrapped an arm around her,

"Um, I need to pack before he gets back," Krystal pulling away.

"Why, what happen?" Stefan asked.

"Nothing," Krystal shrugged, she shook her head, here Stefan was opening up to her at least she could do the same,

"I was out for four days straight after Damon and I took care of those guys, and he wasn't there, I assumed he came to help Elena, I'm just taking myself out of the equation before I got too close to Damon, I'm fine with just being friends with him, all we are is friends, he doesn't need to worry about two girls, I can apparently handle it myself, besides, after the funeral I've decided to stay in Colorado," Krystal shrugs as she made her way up to her room and started packing. Stefan stood by the doorway,

"So that's it, you're just leaving before you've had a chance to get to know anything about any of us?" Stefan asked. Krystal stopped packing, she glanced at the bag, then looked up at the opposite wall, she closed her eyes,

"I have caused too much trouble here, I got you guys involved, and I shouldn't have, it was my problem all along, its better this way, in this world I have always been alone, and I am perfectly fine with that," Krystal sighing and continued to pack.

"Besides I am not one for small towns, my human life sucked for the most part because I got myself into trouble, I am just a freak that can see things before they happen, sometimes," Krystal mumbled. She zipped up the bag, she gave him a sad smile,

"At least I stood up to him and was able to make him suffer before I ended his life, I got revenge for myself and my parents and I'm proud that I could, you're a great guy Stefan, don't let anyone tell you different," Krystal patting his cheek.

"See you later," Stefan giving her a smile,

"Take care Stefan," Krystal leaving. She drove to her sister's house,

"Hey, come on in," Cadence holding the door open,

"Thanks for letting me crash here," Krystal having her bag with her.

"No problem, you are always welcome here," Cadence explained, she showed Krystal to her room, Krystal hung up her dress for the funeral.

"So, did you stop by Elena's?" Cadence asked.

"Yeah, she was with Damon, I didn't want to interrupted them, she's fine, Stefan's breaking up with her though, he said he couldn't make it work with her anymore, I guess her feelings changed or she changed when she became a vampire," Krystal shrugged.

"So, are you going to stay a while after the funeral and help go through mom and dad's things or do you have to work?" Krystal asked,

"I'll have to come back and work, but Christmas is a few months away, I have two weeks off for Christmas I could come then," Cadence explained.

"I wouldn't think you would want to go through their stuff then," Krystal softly.

"It would be like celebrating their memory, we could remember the good times with them," Cadence explained.

"I just thought you might want to spend Christmas with your friends here," Krystal shrugged.

"I can still have Christmas with them before I leave, you could come here and have Christmas with your new friends," Cadence suggested.

"I don't know, I think I've caused too much trouble for them," Krystal sitting on the bed,

"Come on, don't do this again, you are a vampire, I thought you wanted a fresh start?" Cadence asked,

"I do but I didn't think I would get them hurt and almost killed, they are good people, they have their own problems than getting involved with mine," Krystal explained.

"So maybe you should get involved with their problems, help them through whatever problems they have going on?" Cadence sitting with her.

"I know it sounds selfish of me since they helped me out but I just got out of my own thing, I need time to settle with that, then I will help them," Krystal explained.

"And if Damon tries to get a hold of me, I just, I need space from him," Krystal softly.

"You'll have to see him, he is paying for all this," Cadence explained,

"I'll deal with that but if he makes his way here, I'm not here, I went to hang out with Bonnie or Caroline, please, just do this for me," Krystal explained.

"Come on, you need to let him explain, he sat by your side when you were unconscious, until his brother called him, he was worried about you," Cadence explained.

"He was? It doesn't matter, he loves Elena and I'm fine with that," Krystal explained, the doorbell rang, Krystal tensed,

"I'll cover for you but you need to talk to him before you leave," Cadence seriously.

"I will," Krystal strongly, Cadence patted her leg, she walked downstairs and answered the door.

"Damon," Cadence surprised, she wasn't aware he knew where she lived,

"I know she is here, I need to explain things to her, can I come in?" Damon asked.

"I'm sorry Damon, she says she just needs space, I don't hate you or anything, you have been great to my sister, and I think she just doesn't know how to react when a guy is nice to her, but right now, its just not a good time," Cadence explained.

"Is she alright," Damon asked,

"Yeah, she is fine, she was a little out of it when she finally came around, but Caroline gave her some blood and she's good, thank you for helping her with all of that, I don't think she could have done it without you," Cadence explained.

"I wanted to help, I still want to help her start fresh," Damon seriously. She gently rested her hand on his arm,

"I wont let her shut you out, its just, right now she thinks she's caused you all too much trouble with that whole mess and feels like you guys are better off without her," Cadence explained.

"I hope she'll let me explain that her trouble is over and we can be her fresh start if she will let us," Damon explained.

"I'll get her to come to her senses and talk to you," Cadence explained,

"Thank you, can you give her this, I figured she didn't have any fresh blood, and she needs to keep it refrigerated," Damon explained.

"Alright, hey, tomorrow we are going to get started with preparations for mom and dad," Cadence explained,

"I'll send Stefan with you, I want her to come to me when she feels more comfortable in talking with me," Damon explained.

"Alright, thank you Damon for doing all of this for us and for our mom and dad," Cadence explained,

"It was my pleasure," Damon giving her a small smile, he turned and left. Cadence could see how upset he was that Krystal wouldn't see him, and she felt bad that he was hurting because of her sister, it was the first guy who ever treated Krystal decent, beyond decent. Cadence shut the door and emptied the bag that held a nice stash of fresh blood into the fridge. Krystal was watching from the window of her room as Damon walked to his new car, a dark blue older Camaro, he glanced up at her, he gave a small wave, Krystal did the same, then moved away from the window.

Really, she wasn't mad at him, she was new to town, and a new vampire, she felt as if she were stepping on toes for being here, around Damon and Stefan anyway, she was just running for her life when she and her parents were murdered, she hadn't asked for that doctor to give her Damon's blood to save her life, and in the end she had died anyway. She would feel better once she was out of Mystic Falls, then Damon could go back to loving Elena without feeling so guilty of leaving her in the dust.


	21. A shy prince

**Morning**

After Krystal had finished a bag of blood the doorbell rang,

"Hey Krystal, can you get that, I'm not quite ready yet," Cadence shouted,

"Sure," Krystal jumping up and getting the door.

"Hey, what are you doing here?" Krystal asked,

"My brother sent me to accompany you guys with the funeral arrangements today, may I come in?" Stefan asked,

"Right, hey Cadence, you have to be the one to let Stefan in," Krystal shouted,

"You don't have to yell, come in Stefan," Cadence still brushing her hair, Stefan stepped into the house.

"You guys ready to go?" Stefan asked,

"Almost, Krystal don't forget to clean your mess up," Cadence explained as she headed back to her room.

"Okay sis," Krystal shouted back, she grabbed the blood bag off the counter top and threw it in the trash, she grabbed another bag out of the fridge and drank it as she leaned against the sink.

"So," Krystal finding it a weird that Damon sent his brother to pay for things,

"Damon thought that it would be easier for you today if he wasn't around," Stefan explained. Krystal nodded as she drank more blood,

"How are you doing with everything?" Stefan asked,

"Um, I'm fine, I am trying to not think too much about things, I don't want to get to the point where I am crippled with depression and sorrow over mom and dad, they are in a better place and I was the one who got left behind, I chose this lifestyle to protect my sister, and now that its over, I don't know, I am at a complete loss of what to do with the rest of my life," Krystal seriously. Stefan nodded,

"You also chose to start over, a fresh new start," Stefan reminding her,

"Yeah, perhaps I was better off dead," Krystal mumbled out, Stefan heard her, he didn't know what to do but he could clearly see she was regretting her choice to live her life as a vampire.

"You don't have to feed on humans, or human blood," Stefan seriously,

"No, its not that, I was never supposed to live in this world, its what my grandmother explained to me, I was dead at birth, the doctors brought me back to life, then I was supposed to die in that wreck, along with my parents, but another doctor intervened and gave me life again, I'm just a ghost," Krystal explained. Stefan wanted to go over there and shake some sense into her, but Krystal's sister came in the kitchen,

"Ready, you guys ready?" Cadence asked,

"Yeah, we'll take Casper," Krystal throwing away the empty blood bag.

They went out to Casper and got in,

"Who's your new companion?" the car asked,

"His name is Stefan, Stefan meet Casper," Krystal turning the car on,

"Uh, hi Casper," Stefan confused,

"Its Krystal's, Brandon's, and dad invention," Cadence explained. Stefan nodded,

"Its nice to meet you finally Cadence," Casper hearing Cadence voice,

"Yeah, looks like you got a little roughed up in that fight," Cadence explained.

"Just a little, nothing that Krystal cant fix," Casper explained,

"Of course, how about some good rock in roll," Cadence asked,

"Coming right up," Casper flipping through the channels and settling on a station,

"Perfect," Cadence explained, Krystal drove out of town to find some clothing for her mom and dad. After they had found clothing they went through and picked out caskets for their parents, Stefan had a chance to talk to Krystal alone,

"Don't think about doing anything stupid," Stefan whispered, Krystal laughed a little,

"Who ever heard of a vampire with suicide tendencies? Besides, I cant really die unless I take off my daylight ring, or if I stake myself, I rather die for someone than take my own life," Krystal whispered harshly. Stefan nodded, he thought he had died for love, but that wasn't the case, Katherine never loved them, they found out that they had just been toys to her.

"Make sure its worth it this time," Stefan mumbled,

"Yeah," Krystal staring at a black casket with silver handles, her father would like it,

"What do you think about this one for dad?" Krystal asked Cadence, she came over and looked at it,

"You were closer to dad than I was, I wouldn't really know," Cadence shrugged.

"Not really, don't you remember he was the one who suggested I take pills because of the vision dream things, he thought I was a freak too," Krystal mumbled, Cadence didn't know what to say,

"You are my sister, I love you just the way you are or were, you know what I mean," Cadence explained.

"Yeah," Krystal explained, she walked up to the sales person,

"We'll take the black with the silver handles, we still have another to pick out as well," Krystal explained. The sales person rang up the black casket, Cadence picked out a light pink one for their mother.

"Also the light pink with the silver handles," Cadence going to the sales person,

"Will that be cash or check," the sales person asked,

"Check," Stefan walking over, they set up the delivery for them to arrive in the funeral home in Mystic Falls then they were being flown to Colorado.

"Alright, so tomorrow we can get the flight taken care of, and all we have to worry about is the digging the holes for them, and the headstones which we can get in Colorado," Krystal explained.

"Right, well I have to get into work today or they are going to fire me," Cadence explained, Krystal nodded, they got to the car and left. After Krystal dropped her sister off at work she went back to Cadence's house, it was just Krystal and Stefan now. Krystal cut the engine, she was about to get out when Stefan grabbed her wrist, Krystal looked at the hold he had on her wrist, then at Stefan.

"What, do you want to hang out or something?" Krystal panicking on the inside, she had thought Stefan was nice, maybe she had been wrong,

"Krystal you aren't a ghost, you shouldn't live your life like one," Stefan explained,

"The last time I check Stefan I was a vampire, I died, and I chose to turn, to protect my sister, what kind of life could I have as a vampire, always having to move because I wont get any older, never having a family, kids, a husband, a little puppy with the big back yard and white picket fence, the Norman Rockwell Christmas's, none of that will ever happen," Krystal explained.

"You have your sister," Stefan explained,

"No, I have no one, Cadence lost me in that wreck, along with mom and dad, but because I chose to live this way and to protect her, she doesn't get to mourn me along with them, I died, I am the living dead Stefan, she is alive and doesn't need to waste her time on a living dead vampire," Krystal jerking away from him. She got out and started walking up to the house, Stefan swiftly moved and threw her back onto the hood of the car. Krystal had to catch her breath,

"You need to come to your senses," Stefan seriously,

"And you think by throwing me on the hood of a car is going to knock some sense into me?" Krystal laughed a little, Stefan hated drama, his brother was always causing drama, now he had to deal with another one that was acting like a drama queen, she would be perfect for Damon.

"You have Damon, you have Elena, a vampire brother, you never had to watch him grow old and die, nor will you ever have to watch the woman you love grow old and die, but I will have to lose my sister, sooner or later she will die of old age, I'm sure she'll be surrounded by grandkids and great grandkids and maybe her husband, who had always been there for her, to love her and their kids, and I will be alone again, just like when I lost my brother, now get the hell out of my way," Krystal hissed.

"So what, you rather be alone now, and not celebrate your sister's life, the life you fought so hard to save?" Stefan shouted,

"I wasn't expecting Damon to come to Colorado to help me in that fight, I wasn't expecting to survive that battle, but I did, and I rather be alone now than celebrate the seconds in each and everyday that my sister is growing older and closer to death," Krystal growled out, she threw him out of the way and moved into Cadence house and shut and locked the door. Stefan watched from the ground, he sat there and thought about her words, she was right, all she had was her sister, like he had had Damon for all these centuries, but her sister was human, she wouldn't live to be as old as a vampire could live, and Krystal would truly be alone in the world, no family, no friends, just nothing.

Stefan was determined to make her have friends, to be in her sister's life, he had to do it before she left for Colorado again because she wasn't coming back, and if she was telling the truth about her feelings for her sister, her sister would never see her again. He had no idea how to deal with her, but he got up and went back to the boarding house to think of ways.

* * *

**That night**

Cadence had called and told Krystal she was headed out for some drinks with a couple of her friends, she invited Krystal to come out with them, she thought about it, and agreed to do it, only to make sure her sister didn't get into trouble. They winded up at the grill in town, Krystal moaned, she could already feel a migraine coming on, Stefan and his brother's gang liked to hang out here,

"Just great," Krystal mumbled,

"Hey, you coming?" Cadence asked,

"Yeah," Krystal not sounding too thrilled about their choice of bar, they walked in, some of the founding family members were there, Tyler and Caroline were there, but Stefan, Damon, and Elena were all missing in action. Krystal sighed out of relief, she could deal with Tyler and Caroline, but not the rest, she wanted to go over and play some pool maybe challenge some people and keep her distance, but out of love and protection for her sister she stayed with their group.

Cadence was hanging around a guy from work, Krystal hadn't really liked him, he seemed like Damon, only the human type of Damon, one who always got what he wanted, there was another girl that had came with them, she was okay, so Krystal thought. Cadence had brought another guy, one in his early 20s for Krystal's company, Krystal wasn't interested, even though he was nice, he was human, she was a vampire, it wouldn't work, not when she couldn't tell him what or who she really was.

"So, you just lost your parents, that must be rough," the guy not really knowing what to talk about with Krystal,

"Look Trevor, I am sure you are a nice guy and everything, I am just not interested," Krystal softly,

"Its Tristan, you aren't interested in sitting here and talking to me?" Tristan asked,

"Not about my parents, no," Krystal thinking that by hanging out with this guy would lead into something more,

"Okay, your sister tells me you just graduated from high school," Tristan started out again, Krystal was bored, she smirked a little,

"I don't know what I wanna do with my life, or anything like that either," Krystal explained.

"Okay," Tristan confused,

"Look, I just came out tonight to keep an eye on my sister, nothing more," Krystal seriously,

"I thought you were her younger sister?" Tristan asked,

"I am, what does that have anything to do with looking out for her?" Krystal annoyed, she saw Matt, she nodded,

"Hey Matt, can you give me a bourbon please," Krystal asked,

"Sure thing," Matt getting her a glass, another guy from Cadence's work came walking in, he sat on the opposite side of the bar, he looked to be her age, Cadence waved at him, he gave her a two finger wave to acknowledge her. Krystal glanced him over, he seemed nice, sad, but nice, and he was plenty attractive enough, dressed in a nice jacket suit, with a white button up long sleeved shirt, Krystal could tell by the way the guy eyed her sister that he liked her, but may be a little shy to come forward about it. Krystal got her bourbon, took a swig of it, then started talking with Tristan,

"Who is that?" Krystal asked,

"Oh, that's my older brother, he is CEO of the company, my father runs the company," Tristan explained,

"Yeah, he is the one who throws his money around to all the charity things, the homeless, the orphans, anything to make him look good, he is a kiss ass if you ask me," the guy with Cadence spouted off, Krystal looked again at Tristan's brother, she knew the guy that Cadence was with was throwing around words to make Tristan's brother look bad, he seemed like a kind hearted soul who was just lonely, and too shy to go after what he wanted, or to try to strike up even a conversation with the girl he liked.

"Come on Jess, he is sweet, he cares about people, and he wants to help, the world would be better off if there were more guys like him," the girl Cadence had brought along explained. Krystal wanted to slap her sister out of the spell she was under and get her to see the guy sitting at the other end of the bar, he was perfect compared to this guy that her sister was currently with.

"Tristan, tell me more about this brother of yours," Krystal explained, Tristan sighed, rattling on about his brother, how he worked long hours, didn't have a girlfriend, most of the girls he had gone out with had wanted him for his money or material things he would buy for them, he had a cocker spaniel dog that he went home to every night, and his name was Edward but most called him Eddie because he didn't like to be called Edward and he was a year older than Cadence.

_~Perfect, he is so perfect for her, god Cadence, get your eyes off of the bad boy and look, open your blind fucking eyes and look at him!~ _Krystal's mind screamed, she glanced over at Cadence and saw the guy was making her laugh, she was too busy laughing to notice that he had slipped something in her drink. That was the last straw, Krystal was about to get up and punch the guy, just lay him out, when she saw that Eddie had noticed the guy spiking her sister's drink.

_~Get up, get up and come do something about it, lay this guy out.~ _Krystal's mind screamed, Eddie got up and started to walk over but she could see the wheels turning in his head, before he got even half way over to them he had talked himself out of it and was walking out.

"Oh no you don't," Krystal mumbled,

"Hey, where are you going?" Cadence asked,

"I'll be right back. Don't drink that," Krystal commanded, Cadence was confused as she was a bit tipsy already, Krystal ran out and grabbed Eddie before he could leave,

"Where are you going?" Krystal asked, Eddie turned around,

"Do I know you?" Eddie asked,

"No, I'm Cadence's sister. Look I know you like her," Krystal getting his attention,

"Excuse me?" Eddie laughed a little,

"Look, I don't know if you guys talk at work, but that's not important right now, what is important is that you saw that guy spike her drink, now is your chance, you can go play the prince and rescue her," Krystal explained. Eddie laughed a little more,

"And how do I know your sister even likes me for me?" Eddie asked,

"My sister doesn't date guys just for their money, or material things, that has never mattered to either of us, she is the fairytale type person, just waiting for a prince to come rescue her from the trouble she puts herself in, now I know you have always had relationships that turned out where they didn't give a shit about you but you have to trust that this is different, she is different, you were about to come over to us but you stopped, I don't know if its because you are scared or too shy to approach her, but if you want to stop being lonely and stop having to work long hours because you come home to an empty house then go in there and lay that guy out," Krystal seriously.

"I know you can, I can see the muscles in your arm," Krystal pleaded with him,

"Why does this matter to you?" Eddie asked,

"Because, because I was one that always picked the wrong guy and he neglected me and murdered my parents, I want her to have someone who cares about her, who will love her for her, and protect her," Krystal's eyes watering. Eddie stared at her, minutes went by.

"Fine, be a pussy, let everyone else run all over you, if you cant man up and be a real man I will just take care of it myself," Krystal hissed out, she turned and walked back in. She was almost back over to her sister, when she was cut off,

"Cadence, don't drink that," Eddie standing there by her and in front of Krystal,

"What, why?" Cadence slurred a little,

"This guy spiked your drink," Eddie explained, the guy jumped up,

"Where the hell do you get off talking about me like I aint here, you little pussy ass son-of-bitch!" the guy taking a swing, Eddie caught his wrist, then caught the other that was coming around to hit his jaw, Eddie head butted the guy, and he sat down hard on the stool passed out. Krystal smirked, a tear rolled down her face, happy that maybe now Eddie would take the chance to know her sister.

"If you want I can take her home," Eddie explained to Krystal, Krystal wiped away her tear quickly,

"Um, yeah, I think she has gotten herself into enough trouble for one night," Krystal nodded.

"Do you know where her house is?" Krystal asked,

"Yeah, I've been there once or twice," Eddie explained, Krystal smiled a little and nodded,

"I'll meet you there," Krystal explained. Eddie turned back around and swooped up Cadence in his arms,

"Lets get you home," Eddie softly.

"But I'm not ready…" Cadence being interrupted,

"You have had enough for tonight," Krystal being more responsible than her older sister. Eddie got her in his truck and got her seat belt on her and he left.


	22. Feelings

Krystal had felt eyes on her the whole time while she was in the bar, she knew it was one of the Salvatore brother's but which one, she turned and looked, it was Stefan. God she didn't want to deal with St Stefan tonight but she needed a ride to Cadence's place since she had rode with the group in their car,

"I need a ride, and no being St. Stefan, I just need a silent ride to my sister's house," Krystal explained.

"Sure," Stefan leading the way,

"So what was that back there?" Stefan asked as he drove her to Cadence house,

"Just playing match making, I hope it works, he sounds like a nice guy but just in case that's why I have you here with me," Krystal explained as they pulled up to the house, Eddie was just getting her out of the truck, Krystal jumped out and unlocked the door, Stefan followed behind,

"Her room is right up here," Krystal explained, Eddie carried her to her room,

"You are so sweet," Cadence slurred out, Krystal smirked from the doorway, Stefan stood beside her, Eddie smirked,

"Well your sister talked some sense into me," Eddie explained.

"My sister, hmm, she is always looking out for me anymore," Cadence giggled a little, Eddie moved off the bed and took her shoes off and her socks.

"You are probably not going to remember any of this tomorrow," Eddie smirked at her being drunk,

"I'm sure I'll be reminded," Cadence mumbled into her pillow,

"Good night Cadence," Eddie softly whispered. He turned to leave and saw Krystal and Stefan,

"I guess I need to go," Eddie moving passed them,

"Why don't you stay for a while, you could stay the night even, save from going home to an empty house," Krystal explained. Eddie laughed,

"Want to drill me about my life and what I know about your sister?" Eddie asked,

"Or you could stay and watch TV with us," Krystal smirked.

"Stay and watch TV with a stranger and her boyfriend?" Eddie asked,

"I, we aren't together, we are just…friends, I could make you something to eat if your hungry?" Krystal explained.

"Sure, why not," Eddie shrugged, they walked down and Stefan sat on the chair as Eddie sat on the couch,

"So how do you know Cadence?" Stefan asked, Eddie laughed,

"Here comes the interrogation, well, we used to be friends, till the new guy which she was hanging out with tonight, he is one of those guys that always gets what he wants, power, women, that sort of thing, I tried to warn her about him but she just blew me off, and eventually we stopped hanging out, but I have this overwhelming need to protect her, so I watch from afar," Eddie explained. Krystal heard him talking about her sister as she cooked, she wanted someone like that, not someone who was still in love with someone else, her eyes watered.

"I heard her parents were murdered?" Eddie questioned,

"Um, yeah, just a couple of days ago actually, Krystal's ex boyfriend was responsible for it," Stefan explained,

"That's got to be hard for both of them, I lost my mother to a drunk driver a couple of years back," Eddie explained.

"So you know what they are going through," Stefan stated,

"I guess I do, well of losing a parent but not both at the same time," Eddie explained.

"Yeah," Stefan mumbled,

"I have always liked Cadence, but I was afraid to tell her, we were friends, I didn't want to ruin that relationship if she didn't like me the same way," Eddie shrugged, he finally was getting comfortable and took his shoes off and put them by the door.

"I can understand that," Stefan nodding,

"I was always one who rather stand back and watch from afar and if she got into trouble then come in and rescue her, but then my shyness got the better of me, and my past girlfriends," Eddie explained.

"You're past girlfriends?" Stefan asked,

"Yeah, they always wanted me for money, or things I could buy them, I have never found someone who liked me for me," Eddie explained.

"Its hard to find someone when they know you have money, I mean one that actually wants you for you," Stefan nodded,

"Cadence was always nice to me, she has never wanted anything from me, never picked on me, she always thought it was chivalrous of me when I gave my money to charities, I like helping people who are less fortune," Eddie explained.

"You sound like your perfect for Cadence," Stefan thinking, he turned on TV,

"Here, make yourself at home, I'm going to check on Krystal in here," Stefan giving him the remote control, Stefan went into the kitchen, Krystal had spaghetti and garlic bread cooking, she was snacking on a blood bag when Stefan touched her shoulder, she jumped,

"Damn it Stef, don't do that," Krystal seriously, she wiped her tears away,

"What…are you crying?" Stefan asked softly, Krystal laughed,

"No, I'm fine, dinner is almost done, why don't you go back out there and keep him company," Krystal suggested, Stefan turned her around,

"You like him don't you?" Stefan asked as he wiped away her tears that still leaked out of her eyes,

"No, I am trying to get him and Cadence together, they are perfect for each other if she would just open her eyes and see him, see how he talks about her and see his eyes when he talks about her," Krystal seriously.

"I meant Damon," Stefan giving her a small smile,

"Stefan, me and Damon are just friends, I barely know him, he loves Elena and I wont stand in the way of that, I just, why cant I find someone like Eddie, I am just a freak and I wont ever have something like that," Krystal hissed out in a whisper, she finished her bag and threw it away, she went back over and stirred the spaghetti and checked the bread, Stefan walked back into the living room,

"Dinner is almost ready," Stefan letting him know,

"Its been a while since I had a home cooked meal," Eddie sounding grateful.

"Yeah, me too," Stefan mumbled, he looked at the TV, it was Tvland, Stefan smirked,

"You like this channel too huh?" Stefan asked,

"Sometimes, I don't watch a lot of TV, I go home and play with my dog and shower and go to bed, well pop something in the microwave and eat then go to bed," Eddie seriously.

"Hm," Stefan thinking,

"You should hang out with Cadence more often," Stefan explained,

"I would like to but I have to tell her my feelings for her, I cant keep them in anymore, but I don't know how to talk to her about it," Eddie explained.

"Maybe take her to a nice restaurant and sit down and talk?" Stefan suggested,

"You don't think she would turn me down do you?" Eddie asked,

"I think that she will accept you for who you are, if she has never picked on you and thought that you giving your money to charities was chivalrous I think she already has feelings for you," Krystal standing in the doorway, he smirked then nodded.

"We are going back to Colorado for the funeral tomorrow, at least I am going down, we are having the funeral the day after tomorrow, maybe you should offer to come with her," Krystal suggested,

"Are you sure I wouldn't be…" Eddie being interrupted,

"You were her friend, be there for her in her time of need," Krystal explained, he nodded.

"Thanks for tonight," Eddie standing up,

"Its my pleasure, dinner is ready," Krystal explained, Stefan stood and they walked in and got a plate of food and bread, they went and sat down at the dinner table. Krystal put up a good fake smile throughout the dinner,

"So, where do you want me to sleep tonight?" Eddie asked,

"Oh, you can have my room, I'll take the couch," Krystal explained,

"Are you sure?" Eddie asked,

"Yeah, its fine," Krystal smiled,

"I'm going to go check on her, do you care if I use your shower?" Eddie asked,

"No, you are welcome to anything in the house," Krystal explained.

"Thanks," Eddie moving back up to check on Cadence, he came back down,

"Could you point out the shower?" Eddie asked,

"Oh, yeah, you can use the one in the hallway right here, the towels and wash cloths are under the sink there," Krystal explained.

"She must really be tired, she's still out," Eddie explained,

"Yeah, she's taking it a bit hard," Krystal explained,

"Right, I'm sorry about your parents," Eddie softly,

"Thanks," Krystal softly, giving him a small smile, she left and got a pillow and a blanket for the couch, when she came back she found Stefan washing the dishes, she threw the blanket and pillow on the couch,

"You don't have to do that, I was going to do it before I left tomorrow," Krystal explained.

"So you are going back tomorrow," Stefan stated,

"Yeah, the door was busted in, so I am kind of worried about the stuff in the house, and I need to be there for when mom and dad arrive, and compel some diggers to make some holes, and pick out some headstones, that sort of thing," Krystal shrugged,

"Are you going to talk to him before you leave?" Stefan asked,

"Yeah," Krystal softly, she went into the living room and made up the couch for herself. Stefan stopped washing the dishes, he followed her to the living room,

"Thanks for the dinner," Stefan explained,

"No problem, you don't have to stay the night, he seems like a really good guy," Krystal explained.

"Actually I wanted to get away from the house Damon is there," Stefan mumbled,

"Oh, well, there's no other bed I could offer you unless you want to take the couch, I'll sleep in the lazy boy," Krystal explained,

"Are you sure?" Stefan asked,

"Yeah, me and the lazy boy go way back, he's not as uncomfortable as he looks," Krystal explained as she moved her stuff over to the chair.

"I'll go get you a pillow and blanket," Krystal explained as she walked off, he sat down on the couch, took his shoes off and thought, maybe he could go with her and help her out, he needed to get away from Damon and this was the perfect chance. Krystal checked on Cadence,

"Hey," Krystal softly,

"Hi," Cadence sobbed out,

"Guess who is staying the night?" Krystal trying to make her feel better,

"Eddie," Krystal smiling,

"Oh god, he saw me drunk!" Cadence jerking up, she ran to the bathroom, she started throwing up. Krystal sighed, she came in and held her hair back,

"Are you alright?" Krystal asked, Cadence shook her head,

"This is your fault, its your fault they died," Cadence mumbled out,

"I'm sorry," Krystal stunned, she didn't expect Cadence to blame her for any of it, but she was, she felt so bad that she lost her parents, so because Krystal was being responsible and trying to keep cool about everything, she had to blame her to make her feel bad. Eddie and just came out of the shower with a towel around his waist, he heard Cadence screaming, he and Stefan ran upstairs,

"Its all your fault, you don't even car, I hate you!" Cadence screamed as she cried, Krystal's eyes watered, she couldn't say anything because it was her fault that she had gotten them killed. Stefan went to Krystal and got her out of the room, Eddie got Cadence calmed down,

"Hey, shh, your sister is just trying to help you," Eddie petting her hair,

"But she…its her fault, she got involved with that bastard in the first place, and he killed her, he killed them," Cadence mumbled out as she cried. Eddie thought he had misunderstood her words,

"Calm down, I'm here Cadence," Eddie softly,

"They are all gone," Cadence cried out,

"You still have Krystal," Eddie explained,

"She isn't my sister anymore," Cadence mumbled out,

"Cadence, you cant just disown your sister like this, she lost them too," Eddie softly.

"She died, she was in the crash, she died with our parents," Cadence explained,

"No, she is right downstairs, she is alive, she's fine," Eddie explained, Cadence just shook her head no,

"Come on, lets get you up, clean you up and back to bed," Eddie helping her up.

"Why are you even here?" Cadence asked,

"Your sister," Eddie explained,

"What does she have to do with it?" Cadence asked,

"I stopped you from drinking a spiked beer, she just knocked some sense into me," Eddie cleaning her up,

"What do you mean?" Cadence asked,

"I mean this," Eddie giving her a gentle kiss to her lips, slowly she put her hand up to his cheek caressing it, slowly he pulled away.

"Cadence, I like you," Eddie explained, his heart going a mile a minute, Cadence blushed,

"I like you, its why I was afraid to hang out with you anymore, I couldn't tell you that I liked you, you are the CEO of the company, you could have anyone, I am a nobody at that company," Cadence explained. Eddie laughed a little,

"You don't have to be anybody but yourself, I like you for who you are," Eddie smiled.

"Are you sure?" Cadence asked,

"Yeah, I was afraid to tell you because I didn't want to ruin our friendship, you are so important to me Cadence," Eddie brushing back her hair, and caressing her cheek,

"Hang on, I don't think we can kiss again, I need to clean my mouth out with soap before you tongue me, there's no telling what my mouth would taste like to you," Cadence turning on the sink and getting her tooth brush ready to clean her mouth.

"Why don't you take a shower? Maybe you will feel better after your shower and I need to put some clothes on," Eddie looking at himself, Cadence smirked and blush,

"I like you like this," Cadence shyly, as she let her hand move around on his muscular torso and arms.

"You have had a bad night and you just need some rest," Eddie swallowed hard,

"Yeah," Cadence sighed, she turned back around and brushed her teeth,

"Cadence, I like you a lot, I just want to go slow, I don't want to ruin this," Eddie explained,

"Me too," Cadence seriously,

"Maybe I could come with you to your parents funeral," Eddie suggested,

"I'd like that," Cadence giving him a small smile, he nodded,

"I'll tell dad about taking you there and he'll give you a few days off," Eddie explained,

"He's already gave me a few days off, I don't want him to fire me," Cadence explained,

"He knows about the whole thing, he wont fire you over this," Eddie explained as he gripped her shoulder.

"Alright," Cadence nodded, he kissed her forehead,

"Shower, and I will be back to tuck you in with some aspirin and water," Eddie explained.

"Ah, yes, for the hangover, look at you already taking care of me," Cadence smiling a little,

"I have been trying to all along but my shyness prevented me from doing anything, like tonight Krystal knew I saw and I was on my way over to help you but I talked myself out of it, and then she told me I needed to man up and go in there and save you, so I did, I let every doubt fill my head about you and that's the thing, you are not any of that, well I'm going to go down and get you some aspirin and some water," Eddie blushing a little. Cadence smiled a little,

"I'll be in the shower then," Cadence softly. Eddie left and went down and found the living room empty, he went and grabbed his bag by the bathroom and went back in the bathroom to change clothes, he heard Krystal screaming at Stefan, she was obviously crying about her sister hating her.


	23. Sired?

Eddie thought Cadence was just being overly dramatic because she was still intoxicated, once he had his comfortable jeans on and a t-shirt thrown on he had started to think about Cadence's words.

"_They are all dead, she isn't my sister anymore,"_ Cadence's voice played in his head. He went to the fridge to get something to drink, there he found a blood bag, two blood bags in fact. Krystal and Stefan just walked in, Eddie popped out of the kitchen, gun aimed at Krystal.

"Who the fuck are you?" Eddie asked, Stefan's eyes widened a little, he slowly started to move in front of Krystal,

"Take it easy Eddie, lets just calm down and sit down and we can talk about this," Stefan seriously, Eddie shot at him but Krystal moved, she was shot in the side, just grazed by the bullet, Cadence heard the gun go off and she ran downstairs in only a towel and with shampoo still in her hair.

"Eddie!" Cadence gasped, she caught him off guard, he was already freaked out by Krystal and accident shot Cadence, she stared at Krystal and shakily brought her hand up from her abdomen covered by her towel, she looked at the blood and swallowed hard. Krystal was stunned, Stefan grabbed Eddie and the gun, Krystal swiftly ran and caught Cadence before she dropped to the floor, Eddie jerked away from Stefan and moved to Cadence.

"Cadence, oh god, I am so sorry," Eddie panicking, he shakily got out his cell phone, Cadence coughed up a little blood, Krystal was rolling up her sleeve when she saw him dialing, she snatched the phone from him and threw it into the wall, she then bit her wrist and got Cadence to drink her blood.

"Damn it Krystal, we have to get her to the hospital!" Eddie harshly,

"No, I've got it, she'll be alright," Krystal calmly, Cadence finally held onto to Krystal's wrist as she continued to feed from her, Krystal could feel her energy slipping away, but she needed to make sure her sister got enough of her blood in her system to heal her. Krystal peeled back the bloodstained towel to make sure she was healing, the bullet was slowly being pushed out of her sister's healing wound. Finally Krystal pulled away, leaning against the wall.

"What the hell is your problem?" Krystal shouted at Eddie,

"You, you aren't Cadence's sister, who the hell are you?" Eddie shouted,

"She is my sister," Cadence trying to sit up,

"Lay down," Krystal weakly commanded.

"Why the hell are there blood bags in the fridge?" Eddie asked, Stefan looked at Krystal, she stared at Stefan, then glanced down at Cadence,

"I died with our parents," Krystal softly.

"You what? You cant be dead, you are sitting here talking to me," Eddie explained, Stefan left and came back over to Krystal with a glass full of blood. Eddie stared at the glass and was confused,

"Thanks Stefan," Krystal drinking the blood. Pulling her lips from the glass and swallowing,

"I am a vampire," Krystal softly,

"Vampires don't exist," Eddie seriously. Krystal made her eyes vein out and her fangs elongated, he stumbled back,

"I wont hurt you," Krystal making her fangs and the veins around her eyes disappear.

"So, Cadence, her drinking your blood?" Eddie stuttered out,

"It healed her, she's fine, she just needs to rest, sleep off my blood, if she died right now she would be in transition of becoming a vampire," Krystal explained.

"Can you carry her upstairs and try to clean her up a little," Krystal asked,

"Um, yeah," Eddie still a little cautious around Krystal. Slowly he got Cadence up in his arms, he went upstairs with her,

"She wont hurt you," Cadence explained,

"She died with your parents?" Eddie asked,

"Yeah, apparently she made it to the hospital and a doctor gave her vampire blood," Cadence explained,

"You were right, you lost everyone in your family," Eddie softly.

"She became a vampire to protect me from the guys that were after her," Cadence explained,

"Are those guys gone?" Eddie asked,

"Yeah, she and Stefan's brother Damon took care of them, they are all dead," Cadence nodded.

"And the way Stefan moved like that, taking the gun from my hand, is he…" Eddie hesitated,

"A vampire, yeah," Cadence softly, Eddie nodded, his eyes didn't wander her body once while he cleaned her up.

"I didn't mean to shoot you," Eddie feeling bad,

"Hey, its alright, Krystal covered me, you don't have to worry about her, she is going back to Colorado," Cadence softly.

"Why?" Eddie confused,

"Because she hates small towns and she doesn't want to get close to me, or anyone else, she is happy being a ghost, frankly I don't think she knows how to live," Cadence explained.

"Your sister loves you, she wants you to be happy, look at what she did for us," Eddie pointed out.

"Yeah, I just wish someone could talk some sense into her," Cadence sadly,

"I'm sure Stefan can get through to her, he seems good for her," Eddie explained. While they were upstairs Krystal was still drinking the blood, Stefan checked her side,

"I'm fine, I just need some sleep," Krystal mumbled.

"Maybe you should shower first, it will relax you," Stefan suggested,

"Do you think it will be alright staying here now that he knows?" Krystal asked.

"I'm sure it will be, I hid his gun and if you want I can stay up and make sure he doesn't try to kill you again. Why didn't you tell him I was a vampire?" Stefan asked, Krystal laughed a little.

"Well you kind of did that whole vampire speed in front of him so I'm sure he already knows, humans don't possess that kind of speed," Krystal shrugged,

"But why didn't you?" Stefan asked, she rolled her eyes,

"He didn't need to know," Krystal moving to the bathroom and shutting and locking the door.

Meanwhile Bonnie was at the boarding house, she and Damon were trying to find anything out about Elena and the baby she was carrying, Dr. Fell had already done a ultrasound on her and all the machines indicated that the baby she was carrying was human and alive.

The doctor had sent Elena home with prenatal vitamins and told her she needed to the eat human food for the baby but also get enough human blood for her vampire body to hold up. Elena was currently a month pregnant and was laying on the couch in the parlor room,

"This would be a lot easier if I could do this as a human," Elena grouchy.

"Hey grumpy puss, why don't you go upstairs and lay down," Damon patting her leg, Elena slapped him away,

"We are trying to find something, I've called my mom and my cousin, we are all over it," Bonnie calmly.

"Well look harder," Elena starting to cry,

"Damon, take her upstairs, she needs to rest," Bonnie rubbing her temples.

"Come on, I'll carry you if you want," Damon being super nice to her,

"I am fine, I can walk, I'm not handicapped!" Elena growled,

"Well you need to go lay down," Damon trying to get her to the stairs, she slapped him away.

"I don't want to be anywhere near the douchbag's room," Elena talking about Stefan, Damon's eyebrows raised and he smirked.

"Well you can have my room, I'll turn on some music for your baby and I'll bring you some food and your prenatal vitamins," Damon slowly getting her into his room.

"Why are being so nice?" Elena grunted out,

"Because you want this baby, you have to take it easy, I love you Elena, you have to know this is dangerous," Damon getting her to lay down on his huge bed. He got her comfortable and pulled the covers over her,

"Thank you Damon, me and Stefan broke up, he doesn't want this baby with me," Elena explained. Damon gently caressed her cheek,

"He loves you Elena, if he didn't think you could lose your life in this situation he would want this child, I would want the child if I didn't think your life was at risk," Damon seriously. Elena cried,

"I am here, you still have me," Damon hugging her,

"My feelings are growing, they have magnified ever since I've turned, and… I think I'm in love with you," Elena holding onto him. Damon was stunned,

"Is this why you guys broke up?" Damon asked.

"Half of it yeah, the other half because of this baby," Elena explained, she pulled away slowly, stopping when she was an inch away from him, she caressed his cheek,

"I want to be with you Damon, only you, you aren't making me get rid of this baby," Elena staring into his eyes.

"I wanted you to get everything you wanted from life and I think you will make a great mother, but you should know if this gets to the point of too much of a risk I will have to jump in and make a decision for you, I will not lose you Elena," Damon strongly.

He got up and turned the stereo on and put a CD in, classical music came softly out of the speakers.

"Don't you have a CD player with headphones?" Elena asked, Damon got up and looked around, he found some headphones and a portable CD player and slipped the CD in.

"There, you just hold the headphones close to your…belly there so the baby can hear it, studies show it calms the baby and gives it more smarts," Damon seriously. Elena giggled and took the headphones,

"You aren't nervous about pregnant women are you?" Elena asked,

"I haven't been around many pregnant women or vampires," Damon getting back up.

"I'm going to go get you some blood and your prenatal vitamins, are you comfortable?" Damon asked.

"I could use some more pillows behind me here," Elena softly, Damon got her raised up and put her another pillow behind her.

"Alright, you be comfortable and I will be right back," Damon about to leave, Elena grabbed his wrist and pulled him back, he turned around and she raised up and kissed him, he couldn't help but kiss her back, he wanted her for so long and she was wanting him.

It was right, this was right, he could help her raise his brother's baby if he didn't want to have anything to do with it. Slowly he pulled away,

"Are you sure about this?" Damon asked,

"I love you Damon, as much as I want this baby," Elena explained.

"Good, I love you too, now you are going to have to let me go so I can go get your pills and some blood for you," Damon smiling. Damon left and went down and got her prenatal vitamins and some water and a blood bag,

"There's a fresh pot started, maybe you can find something that can make her a less of a grumpy puss," Damon explained.

"That's just what women do, at least when they are pregnant," Bonnie explained,

"Well, I've got to go try and keep her calm and relaxed," Damon explained.

"Good luck," Bonnie laughed a little,

"Hey witchy…thank you for this, for all of this," Damon seriously.

"You're welcome," Bonnie nodded, Damon gave her a smirk as he headed up, if he didn't know any better Bonnie was coming to like him, at least a little bit. Damon came back in his room,

"Hey, I brought you so water… for your pills," Damon finding her asleep. He sat the blood bag and water down,

"Elena, hey, wake up, babe," Damon shaking her a little,

"Hm?" Elena sleepily,

"I got your pill, you need to wake up and eat as well," Damon strongly. Elena slowly moved around and sat up, he gave her the pills and the water and watched her take them, he couldn't wait until she was showing, she would look so cute. Damon held back a laugh,

"What's so funny?" Elena asked,

"Nothing….its just, you are going to look amazing when you are showing, and we'll get you some cute clothes and go shopping for baby stuff," Damon explained. Elena laughed at Damon,

"You have this all figured out and your even more excited than I am about this," Elena looking at the blood bag.

"You know I cant drink that, I cant keep it down," Elena explained,

"Elena, you have to try, try again, you have to eat. Please, do it for me," Damon explained, Elena took the blood bag and popped the top off, she glanced at him and took it slow.

"How do you feel?" Damon asked, Elena looked at the bag,

"I'm okay, yeah, I mean before it just tasted like hot garbage, but now, wow, I can drink it from the bag, maybe the batch I had the first time was bad, but its fine now, thank you Damon, I don't know what I would do without you," Elena hugging him.

He hugged her back but he was so confused, stumped really, he pulled away but didn't let her know that he thought something was wrong with her.

"Good, drink the rest, I'm going to go check and see how Bonnie is coming along," Damon patting her leg. He left the room, he came down to Bonnie, finding her getting a refill on coffee,

"I think something weird is going on," Damon leaning over the kitchen bar,

"Yeah, you just realizing this?" Bonnie drinking her coffee.

"No, I'm talking about Elena being able to drink from a blood bag," Damon whispered harshly. Bonnie stopped drinking her coffee,

"But she cant, she cant hold it down," Bonnie seriously.

"I just told her to drink from the bag for me, and she did and she held it down," Damon explained,

"You are the one that told her that she had to drink from the vein," Bonnie confused, Damon sat down and started thinking, after a few minutes it clicked,

"Oops," Damon's eyes widen a little, he got up and placed himself some distance from Bonnie,

"What, what is it Damon?" Bonnie asked,

"She is sired by me, she's been sired," Damon explained.

"You have got to be joking," Bonnie whispered harshly,

"How the hell do you explain how she can suddenly drink from a blood bag?" Damon getting a little loud.

"Oh god, oh my god," Bonnie running her hand through her hair,

"Just calm down, start looking for something about this is your books, ask your mother, you cousin, any other family that are into the witchy voodoo stuff," Damon explained. Bonnie got on the phone with them, Damon went back upstairs, he found Elena asleep again, slowly he walked over and laid down with her, she moved over to him and cuddled against him. He hesitated, then slipped down into bed and cuddled with her and soon fell asleep.


	24. Leaving for Colorado

Meanwhile Stefan was laying on the couch, his eyes were closed,

"I brought you some pillows and a blanket," Krystal softly. He opened his eyes,

"Oh, um, thanks," Stefan sitting up, he had already taken his shoes and socks off and had his shirt off. He noticed she had on a pair of black silk pajama pants on with a tank top on, she gave him the pillow and blanket,

"Why don't you lay down with me, there's enough room and that way we both can get some sleep," Stefan explained.

"Are you sure that's such a good idea?" Krystal asked,

"I'm not Damon," Stefan explained,

"Clearly," Krystal smirked, noticing Stefan had more muscles.

"Can I have the inside?" Krystal asked,

"Yeah, lay down," Stefan getting up and letting Krystal lay on her side, Stefan laid on his side, their bodies were touching and Stefan threw the blanket over them.

"You're warm," Krystal softly,

"I don't drink alcohol as much as Damon does, you are a frozen, you need to drink more coffee, it keeps your skin warm to the touch," Stefan holding her,

"I guess I do," Krystal shyly, she took in a shaky breathe.

"You okay?" Stefan asked,

"I just don't know how to react to a guy who's actually been nice to me," Krystal explained. Stefan petted her hair,

"I want to be your friend, I was thinking I could come with you to Colorado and help you with the funeral arrangements, I need to get out of town for a while and you need someone even if you don't want to admit it," Stefan explained.

"What about your place here, you have that nice boarding house?" Krystal asked,

"Damon is there, if I know Damon, he has Elena there living with him already, I cant go back not right now," Stefan seriously.

"What about Elena, are you just going to leave her here with her unborn child growing inside her?" Krystal asked.

"She doesn't love me like she used to, I'm sure I'll be in my child's life but she has enough support here," Stefan explained. Krystal thought about it for a few minutes,

"I guess it wouldn't hurt to have some company," Krystal softly,

"Good, now get some sleep, we have a busy day tomorrow," Stefan petting her hair,

"Yeah," Krystal closing her eyes and finally relaxing in his arms. Stefan held her protectively, he wondered if this was her first time she had ever felt safe in someone's arms, or if this was the first time she had ever let her guard down, he fell asleep holding her and thinking of how hard her human life had been.

* * *

**Morning**

It was nine in the morning when Stefan woke up, before he even opened his eyes he could feel Krystal's arm draped around him and her head on his chest. Slowly he opened his eyes finding her hair spread out over him, he didn't dare move, he didn't want to wake her, she seemed peaceful for once, her guard was down, and if anyone saw her like this they probably would think she would break, that she was that fragile. He moved his head around and found a clock, it was 9:05 AM, though he hated to see her go back to having her guard up all the time he had to wake her, she was wanting to leave for Colorado today.

"Hey Krystal, you need to wake up," Stefan softly as he sat up slowly,

"Hm, what time is it?" Krystal asked blinking her eyes and rubbing them.

"Its 9:06," Stefan replied,

"I was sleeping so good," Krystal mumbled still half asleep, she sat up and moved off the couch, one leg straddling Stefan's legs and when she got the other leg over she stood, she rubbed her face and tried to walk but was tangled in the sheets and started to fall, Stefan grabbed her before she could hit the floor.

"Thanks," Krystal grumbled,

"Not a morning person?" Stefan asked,

"Hm, I never like mornings," Krystal stumbled over her feet to the kitchen. Stefan got up to follow her, he watched as she made coffee,

"That's going to be a bit strong," Stefan warning her,

"I like it this way," Krystal going to the fridge, she took out the last bag of blood. She grabbed a glass down from the cabinet and put some of the blood in a glass and gave it to Stefan,

"I cant, I have a problem with…" Stefan being interrupted,

"I know, that's why I am going to teach you, you will be staying with me for how ever long, you need to learn to drink at least from a bag, I will help you get that monkey off your back," Krystal explained. Stefan stared at the blood in the glass, he took it slow,

"I'll need to hunt before we leave," Stefan explained as he finished the blood in the glass, his veins popped out around his eyes, his eyes blood red, and his fangs had yet to disappear.

"Slow, calming breathes," Krystal doing an example, he followed her breathing and finally was himself again.

"Good," Krystal smirked,

"We'll need to get you drinking vervain," Stefan finishing washing the dishes from last night,

"I thought that stuff was poison?" Krystal drinking on her blood bag.

"It is, when we don't get used to it, it makes us vulnerable, a needle full of vervain will take us out long enough for someone to stake us, and it has been used on us before, while on vervain the older vampires can not compel us," Stefan explained as he leaned against the kitchen sink.

"So we can be compelled by the originals?" Krystal asked Stefan nodded,

"You don't want to piss Klaus off or his siblings off, if they try to ever compel you, play along until the right moment so you can…" Stefan being interrupted,

"Get the upper hand, I gotcha," Krystal laying her head on the table.

"Did you not get enough sleep last night?" Stefan asked,

"Hm, its just, I am used to sleeping in," Krystal mumbled.

"When we hit the road I'll drive, you can sleep some more," Stefan explained,

"Are you sure?" Krystal asked as she looked up at him.

"Yeah, when I get tired you can drive since you know where we are going," Stefan explained,

"Alright, Casper does have a built in GPS, he knows the shortest route to take, but it may have been shot to hell when I used him in the crossfire," Krystal thought out loud,

"We will need to hit a blood bank as well," Krystal explained. Stefan nodded, soon the coffee was done, she fixed him a cup and herself a cup, he took a sip,

"Wow, that could wake the dead," Stefan looking at the black liquid in his mug.

"That's the point, good morning sis," Krystal hearing her before she entered the kitchen,

"I'll never get used to that, smells like you have been making coffee again, no one likes it that strong," Cadence grumbled,

"I knew you would need it for the night you had, feeling better?" Krystal asked.

"Than what exactly? I feel like I have been hit by an 18-wheeler," Cadence rubbing her temples. Krystal poured her sister a mug, Cadence got a whiff of it,

"Dear god, thank you sis," Cadence closing her eyes and enjoying the smell.

"Yep, Stefan is going back to Colorado with me, we will have everything set up to go, I'll call when everything is good to go, that way you don't have to miss much work," Krystal explained.

"When are you guys leaving?" Cadence asked,

"Um, after I go talk to Damon and Stefan grabs some of his things to hold him until he can come back and get his car, he will probably ride back with you guys after the funeral," Krystal explained.

"Sounds fine," Cadence nodded as she sipped her coffee,

"You got a to-go cup for this?" Krystal asked,

"Yeah, so you guys are pretty much leaving from their house?" Cadence asked,

"Yeah, so this is it until you come for the funeral," Krystal shrugged.

"Thanks for being here sis," Cadence hugging her, she hugged her back,

"You are my sis, I love you," Krystal pulling away slowly,

"Its okay that Eddie comes too isn't it?" Cadence asked,

"As long as he doesn't try to kill me or Stefan it will be fine," Krystal smiling as she poured the coffee into the to-go cup. Stefan grabbed a cup too, Krystal sat her coffee down and cleaned their bed up in the living room as Stefan poured his coffee in the to-go cup and threw on his shirt. Krystal ran upstairs and packed her stuff that she had gotten out, and changed into a pair of jeans with holes in the knees and a tank top, then last but not least her trench coat along with her black knee high boots that buckled all the way to her knees.

She came downstairs, Stefan was shocked that she even had a pair of jeans, it must have been among her old clothes that she brought back with her, his eyes widened a little and mouth agape.

"What is it?" Krystal asked,

"You actually own a pair of jeans and they aren't black," Stefan smiled a little, Krystal rolled her eyes,

"We aren't doing anything but riding and driving and listening to music today, I mean sure we'll have to stop for gas but other than that we need to get back to Colorado," Krystal explained.

"Right, are you ready to go?" Stefan grabbing her things,

"Um, yeah, hey Eddie," Krystal seeing him by the kitchen doorway,

"Hey," Eddie flinching a little,

"No hard feelings, and take care of my sister," Krystal seriously,

"I will," Eddie nodded,

"See you in a couple of days," Krystal nodded a little back, he was afraid of her, that was okay, maybe he would get used to her, since she was Cadence's sister she would visit from time to time.

"See you guys then," Eddie wrapping his arm around her sister, Krystal gave her a small smile and left.

* * *

**At the boarding house**

Damon was being lazy in bed with Elena, that is until Bonnie knocked on the door,

"Go away," Damon grunted out,

"I need to talk to you," Bonnie replied through the door.

"Is it about my pregnancy?" Elena asked,

"No, I still haven't found anything yet," Bonnie softly, Damon was still in his clothes from last night, he got up and left to go downstairs with Bonnie, when they got to the kitchen, Damon started whipping up waffles for Elena and Bonnie,

"So, what is it?" Damon asked,

"There is no way to break a vampire sire's bond," Bonnie softly. Damon's facial features turned into a confused look,

"What, there has to be," Damon harshly whispered,

"Shane said, that there is no sire's bond for a vampire, one doesn't exist, then I asked my mother, she said that she never heard of one but that if Elena had feelings for you before she turned and then you turned her, that makes a sire's bond, she will do whatever you say," Bonnie looking hurt. Damon had that 'Damon's thinking' look written on his face, then the light bulb clicked on his head,

"This cant happen," Damon thinking about New Orleans.

"I'm sorry," Bonnie softly,

"No, I'll find a way, there has to be a way to break this," Damon explained, he resumed cooking, he heard two cars drive up, it wasn't long until the front door opened and shut,

"I'm going to go pack," Stefan leaving Krystal to search out for Damon to talk. She smelled food cooking, she followed the smell to the kitchen, where Bonnie sat looking through the grimoires she had collected, Damon having his back turned to her,

"Hello Krystal," Damon knowing it was her,

"I need to talk to you," Krystal seriously,

"I am in the middle of fixing breakfast, would you like some waffles?" Damon asked,

"No, I've got to get on the road, after you make a batch, I need to talk to you," Krystal seriously.

"Alright," Damon almost done with the batch that he had already whipped up,

"Have you found anything yet that could help Elena?" Krystal asked.

"No suck luck yet," Bonnie giving her a small smile,

"How is she doing?" Krystal asked,

"Grouchy, but we took her to see Dr. Fell, the baby is human," Bonnie explained,

"Wow, its must be the doppelganger bloodline, is she feeding properly?" Krystal asked,

"Yeah, Damon has a handle on that, she's doing fine," Bonnie reassured her, Krystal nodded,

"That's good," Krystal nodded,

"Yeah," Bonnie nodded.

"So I am going back to Colorado for a while," Krystal explained,

"Why?" Bonnie asked,

"I need to go through my parents things, see what we are going to keep," Krystal glancing at Damon's back, a second later he turned around with a plate of waffles and poured some syrup and put some whip cream from a can on them and topped them off with a strawberry.

"Can you take that up to Elena?" Damon asked,

"Sure, I'll see you later Krystal," Bonnie hugging her, Krystal hugged her back,

"Maybe you can come for Christmas, give you a chance to get out of town for a couple of hours," Krystal suggested,

"That would be fun," Bonnie nodded, they pulled away, Krystal and Damon left and went outside, Krystal didn't mind if Elena heard her, it wasn't bad, and it wasn't about her.

"So, you are leaving town?" Damon asked,

"Yeah, I don't know when I will blow back through," Krystal explained. Damon nodded,

"Look, I understand, I know your with Elena, and I am happy for you, I do like you Damon, but you love her, and I know you want it to work out with her, we are just friends," Krystal explained. Damon nodded,

"I do love her, I want this child with her, but I don't want to risk her life over it, I think it would be better if she were human to have this baby but I don't see that happening," Damon explained. Krystal nodded,

"Stefan has asked me if he could come and stay with me, I told him he could, he said he couldn't stay here with you and Elena, and I understand that too," Krystal strongly. Damon nodded, he was trying not to get pissed off, he knew he had hurt Krystal, but he owed it to himself and to Elena to try to make a relationship with her work, he so badly wanted it to work out, he didn't want to waste anymore time on Elena if she was just playing mind games with him.

"Hey, are you ready to hit the road?" Stefan asked as he put his things in the trunk,

"Yeah, just a second," Krystal replied,

"Damon, thank you, thank you for getting me to turn, thank you for helping me protect my sister, for paying for my parent's funeral and things," Krystal explained, she gently gave him a small kiss to the cheek. She didn't understand why he was pissed but she could have sworn that steam came out of his ears, she hesitated a minute longer, icy blue eyes staring into stormy blue eyes, she could practically see a storm brewing in his eyes. She turned and left to sit in the car, Stefan walked back into the house. He found Bonnie coming down the stairs,

"She wont talk to me, so can you give her this," Stefan asked.

"Sure, bye Stefan," Bonnie hugging him,

"Bye Bonnie, take care of yourself," Stefan seriously,

"You take care of Krystal, she needs someone," Bonnie explained, he nodded, then headed out to the car, he gave his brother a simple nod, then got in the car and left.


	25. For Now

**On the Road**

Krystal was quiet, Stefan glanced over at her,

"So," Stefan started out, Krystal glanced over at him,

"She wouldn't talk to you huh?" Krystal asked,

"No, I left her note," Stefan explained as he went back to staring out the window,

"I think I should have left Damon one too, he looked pissed, don't know why, clearly he is in love with her, and we were only friends," Krystal mumbled.

"But you like him don't you?" Stefan asked,

"What I know about him, yeah," Krystal explained.

"I think we both need to get away," Stefan mumbled,

"Maybe, though I never lived in Mystic Falls, its too small," Krystal shaking her head.

"Its how Klaus found Elena," Stefan explained, he went on to talk about what Klaus had done to them over the years.

"It must be hard for her," Krystal thought, Stefan agreed,

"Casper find some good music please," Krystal commanded,

"Of course," Casper flipping through the channels, he found some upbeat rock.

"I thought you wanted me to drive," Stefan asked,

"I cant sleep now," Krystal explained, he glanced at her,

"You look nice today," Stefan commented on her clothing,

"Thanks, that sweater looks good on you," Krystal explained,

"Thanks, I was thinking about pulling it off till we get there, with Colorado's weather and all I might need it," Stefan explained.

"We don't feel the cold though," Krystal laughed a little,

"Its good to keep up appearances though," Stefan pulling it off, he had a gray dark nice shirt on, a little tight with his chest muscles rippling through it.

"You and Damon both like the expensive stuff huh?" Krystal glancing at him,

"I guess, to me its just a shirt, though I do like to dress up," Stefan explained.

"I used to dress up, and I used to like doing all the girl things, I just don't anymore, there is no one to impress anymore," Krystal shrugged,

"I just like to dress up for the hell of it, I don't care what people think," Stefan shrugged. They got to talking about his ripper side, his uncontrollable thirst for human blood. Krystal now understood when he was a bit freaked out about drinking the blood from the bag, he had such a big heart when he was alive, that the guilt ate at him for the things that he had done.

"I didn't tell Damon this but I think I might know who can help Elena be a human again, I just don't want to give anyone's hopes up," Krystal seriously,

"Who?" Stefan asked,

"My grandmother, she lives in California, I need to go see her after the funeral," Krystal explained.

"I'll go with you," Stefan seriously, Krystal nodded,

"Maybe I can pay Damon and you back with this, if anyone would know she definitely would," Krystal seriously.

"Why would she?" Stefan asked,

"She is a very powerful woman, I got my gifts from her but I choose not to use them, I don't want to be a freak," Krystal explained,

"Is she a witch?" Stefan asked,

"She can see everything she can see a person's past and future with just a touch, she can see ghost, she can even cast a few spells, she is one powerful witch," Krystal explained,

"I don't know if she will like what I have become, so she might not welcome us with open arms," Krystal explained.

"She already knows what you are?" Stefan asked,

"As powerful as she is, she probably felt it when it all happened, for all I know she may be the one who is responsible for keeping me alive till help came," Krystal explained.

"Don't tell Damon, he will probably try to use her," Stefan explained, Krystal nodded, they listened to music some more. Stefan took a nap, Krystal glanced over at him, she smiled a little, he seemed conflicted while he was awake, but now, he let all his worries slip away in his slumber, she wondered if she looked like that when she slept. A couple of hours after Stefans nap, Krystal pulled off onto a dirt road, she pulled into woods and stopped,

"What are we doing here?" Stefan confused,

"You didn't feed before we left, I was stopping to let you feed," Krystal explained.

"Thanks," Stefan giving her a small smile, he liked that she was looking out for him,

"Why don't you come try some?" Stefan asked, Krystal laughed a little, she shrugged,

"Why not," Krystal locking the car up, she followed Stefan into the woods,

"This is the same as with humans but you don't have to compel them, and they are faster than humans, so its more fun in my opinion," Stefan explained.

"And animals heal faster too," Krystal nodded,

"Yeah," Stefan explained they found a few deer, Stefan pointed them out to her,

"Use your speed," Stefan whispered, Krystal stood stock still and let them graze on the grass, Stefan watched her, when she took off he took off and they both caught two deer and fed from their neck. Krystal pulled off and let the deer go.

"Good, you catch on quick," Stefan smirked,

"Its not bad, but it wont make you as strong as the human stuff," Krystal seriously.

"Yeah, that's the down side, come on lets go, I've gotten enough," Stefan walking back with her to the car,

"Maybe if it was a bad guy, you could feed from them and not feel so guilty?" Krystal asked,

"Maybe," Stefan thought about it. Krystal was about to open her door when Stefan came to her,

"I'll drive, besides I know of a good blood bank, in these parts," Stefan explained.

"Alright," Krystal giving him the keys, their fingers touched, she glanced up at him, she gave him a small smile, then went to the other side and got in, they left.

* * *

**In Colorado**

Krystal had took a nap and by the time Stefan had stopped by the blood bank she was fully awake to start driving some more, their last stop was to get some gas. Currently they were pulling into her parents place,

"Nice place," Stefan standing beside the car,

"It was until the fire fight," Krystal getting her desert eagles out, he followed her to the house. The door had been left busted in, Krystal had tried to fix it before she left but nothing worked, she slowly entered the house, it didn't look like anyone had messed with anything, but she could hear a heartbeat and slow breathing, Krystal got Stefan's attention and pointed to her ear and pointed up, he listened, he nodded, he followed her upstairs.

She checked the rooms, it wasn't till she came to her parent's room that she found a little girl asleep on her parents bed, no more than maybe ten years old, her little body broken and bruised, Krystal caught herself before she fell to the floor, she put a hand over her nose, to keep from sobbing out loud, but the little girl woke up, when she saw Krystal and Stefan she jerked up and ran to the opposite side of the bed and cowered where they couldn't see her, leaving one of Krystal's teddy bears on her parent's bed.

Slowly she put her guns away, she inched toward the bed took the teddy bear and inched around to the little girl,

"You like my teddy bear huh?" Krystal softly and calmly,

"He got me through the hard times, I guess he has someone else to help now, here, you can have him," Krystal giving her a small smile as she sat the teddy bear halfway between them, the little girl slowly reached out and took the bear but jerked back away from her, Stefan watched Krystal interact with the scared little girl, it broke his heart to know that Krystal had had the similar hard times that this little girl had went through.

"What's your name sweetie?" Krystal asked softly, the little girl stared at Krystal then at Stefan, then started picking a little at the bear,

"We wont hurt you, are you hungry?" Krystal calmly asked, the little girl glanced at her, and nodded a little.

"We have food in this house, you wanna take my hand and we'll go get you some food," Krystal slowly holding her hand halfway out, the little girl looked at it, she didn't know whether or not to trust her, she was starving but could she really trust this woman? Slowly the little girl reached out and slowly placed her little hand in hers,

"My name is Krystal, this is Stefan," Krystal slowly getting up and walking her down the stairs to kitchen.

In the kitchen

Stefan started looking in the cabinets,

"Why don't you sit up here, our chairs are broken," Krystal patted the kitchen bar, the little girl nodded slowly, Krystal carefully lifted her up and put her on the bar, the little girl let out a small squeak,

"Did I hurt you?" Krystal asked, the little girl pointed at her ribs,

"I'm going to check your ribs and make sure there are no broken bones, alright?" Krystal asked the little girl nodded, Krystal gently ran her fingers along her sides, she felt a crack in one side,

"Okay, now lets see what we can find to eat," Krystal looking in the fridge, she found lunch meat,

"Do you like ham and turkey?" Krystal checking the expiration date on them which was still good. The little girl nodded, Krystal grabbed the bread and made sure it was alright, it was starting to mold,

"Here, you can snack on this, I know we have some ravioli that is still good, do you like ravioli?" Krystal asked, the little girl nodded as she stuffed the lunch meat into her mouth,

"Sweetie, you need to take it easy, you could choke," Krystal explained calmly. The little girl took slower bites, but large ones, Krystal found a can of ravioli and heated it in the microwave, when she pulled it out it was a little hot,

"Here you go, it's a little hot so you need to let it cool down a little, okay?" Krystal asked, she only nodded, Krystal found some juice that was still good, she grabbed a plastic cup, Stefan watched her as she carefully broke her skin and let her blood stream into the cup, Stefan tried to stop her, Krystal glared at him, he let her do it, then she licked her wrist clean, and poured the juice in the cup.

"Here, this will help you feel better in no time," Krystal giving her the juice, the little girl stared at her,

"Its okay, I wont hurt you, I know you don't know if you can trust me right now, but it's the truth," Krystal softly. The little girl drank it greedily,

"That's a good girl, can I go wash you up, I think I have some stuff that might fit you," Krystal smiling, the little girl nodded,

"Alright, I'm going to carry you okay?" Krystal asked, she again nodded,

"There's some boxes in the room we found her in, in the closet, there should be some little girl clothes," Krystal explained. Stefan nodded, Krystal took her to her parent's bathroom, she ran the tub of warm water,

"Can you strip for me?" Krystal asked as she closed the door and locked it, the little girl shook her head,

"Its just me and you," Krystal softly. Still she shook her head,

"Did someone hurt you, a female person?" Krystal asked, she nodded her head,

"I just want to get you clean and then you can wear these warm clothes I have for you, but we have to get you clean first," Krystal explained, she looked under the cabinets and found some bubble bath her mother had, she opened the bottle, taking a moment to smell the scented bubble bath, she missed her mother. She turned around and found the little girl in the tub with her clothes all off,

"Good job, I found some bubbles for the bath to make it less awkward," Krystal explained as she poured the bubble bath soap in, the little girl smiled a little,

"I like bubble baths too, I have a wash cloth here for you, can you wash yourself?" Krystal asked, the little girl took the cloth, she looked and found the soap and wet the rag and put some soap on the rag.

"Good job, you are a smart little girl huh?" Krystal asked, she nodded,

"Can you tell me how old you are?" Krystal asked, the little girl shook her head.

"Listen, if you want to stay with me you can, I wont make you go back or put you in the streets," Krystal softly and calmly, the little girl held up ten fingers.

"Ten, okay, do you want to tell me your name?" Krystal asked, she still shook her head,

"Its okay, hurry and wash and your ravioli should be done when you get dressed," Krystal smiling. The little girl washed up, and washed her hair, Krystal helped rinse it out, finally she got out,

"Okay, I want you to stay right here and dry off, I will bring you those clothes, they are pajamas so you can sleep in them," Krystal explained as she shut the door,

"Did you find the clothes?" Krystal asked softly,

"Yeah, there's two boxes of winter clothes here," Stefan explained. Krystal poured them out on the bed, she looked until she found some pajamas,

"What was with you earlier?" Stefan whispered,

"She had a few cracked ribs, I had to heal her," Krystal whispered, she found some pajamas and some socks and some underwear, she went back into the bathroom and locked the door.

"Here, these should fit," Krystal softly,

"Thank you," the little girl mumbled out,

"You are more than welcome sweetheart, when you get dressed we'll brush those tangles out and blow dry it okay?" Krystal asked, she nodded. Krystal dug through the cabinet and got out everything she needed,

"Do you feel better now?" Krystal asked,

"I don't hurt so much," the little girl mumbled,

"That's good," Krystal giving her a kind smile. She gently brushed through her hair and blow dried it and then they went out into the bedroom, Stefan was sitting on the bed,

"Hi," Stefan softly, the little girl waved slightly,

"We are going to go see if her food has finished cooling," Krystal explained, Stefan nodded,

"Can you see if you can fix the door with something?" Krystal asked,

"I can try," Stefan explained,

"There is tools in the garage, I don't know if dad had any nails or anything to fix a door with," Krystal explained.

"I'll see what I can do for it," Stefan leaving the room, they all went downstairs and Krystal got her to eat the ravioli, Stefan poked around in the garage and tried finding something to hold the door shut till morning.

Then he prodded around with the door and made sure it was nice and locked up. He turned around and found a mess in the living room, he flipped on the light, and straighten the furniture up and found the TV in perfect condition, he turned it on and found some cartoons, the little girl had finished the bowl off,

"Do you like cartoons?" Stefan asked, she nodded and smiled a little, he patted the couch he was sitting on that had bullet holes in it, she looked at Krystal, she smiled a little, she helped her off the kitchen bar and she went over shyly to Stefan and sat down on the end of the couch,

"I wont hurt you," Stefan softly,

"I've got to take a shower, can you sit with Stefan for a little while?" Krystal asked. The little girl looked at Stefan and nodded, Krystal went to her shower in her bathroom and took a short shower, leaving enough hot water for Stefan.

She got out and put a pair of fleece pajama bottoms on and large comfy sweater, she then took her blankets and some pillows and made a bed for her and Stefan in the floor of her parent's room where they could lock the door in case there were people that did break in, she had a child to protect now.

Finally she came in the living room, the little girl had fallen asleep with the teddy bear, Krystal smiled a little,

"I'll go put her to bed, why don't you use my shower, I left you some hot water," Krystal explained.

"I've got to get the stuff from the car first," Stefan explained,

"Alright, when you finish, I have a bed made in my parent's room for us, basically some blankets on the floor and she is taking the bed, it was the only room that hasn't been broken into, we can lock the door and hear if anyone comes in on us," Krystal explained.

"That's fine, here, I'll carry her," Stefan offered, Krystal stood back and let him carry her to the room, she pulled the covers down, Stefan laid her gently on the bed, then covered her up.

"You will make a great father," Krystal smiling at him with teary eyes, Stefan smiled a little,

"You have a way with her as well," Stefan gently wiping a tear from her eye, she smiled a little.

"She shouldn't have to go through something like this at her age," Krystal explained,

"And you shouldn't have either," Stefan softly.

"What doesn't kill you makes you stronger," Krystal mumbled,

"I guess, I am going to go get our stuff and take that shower now," Stefan softly as he walked out. Krystal sat there and looked around the room, she was starting to really miss her parents. Her mother always understood her, her father wanted to fix her as if she were broken like the Mustang they worked on,

"I wasn't broken," Krystal softly whispered, she could feel everything creeping in her veins, the depression and sorrow.

"I need you brother," Krystal whispered out,

"You don't need me," he appeared by her side, sitting on the end of the bed,

"I do, I don't know how to do this," Krystal cried softly.

"You have done great so far, you have Stefan, you have your sister, you could go back to Mystic Falls, have friends," her brother explained. Krystal shook her head,

"But she can, she could live with Cadence, she could have a new life, start fresh," Krystal glancing at the little girl.

"You could move back and take care of her," her brother explained,

"I'm a vampire, if I took care of her she would find out sooner than later that I am one, she will freak," Krystal explained as she looked at her hands.

"You are just like her, your afraid to get close to anyone, you don't want to lose anyone else, but the thing is, they aren't going to hurt you, Stefan is here because he wants to help you, you want to help Elena, you need someone to look out for you too," her brother explained.

"I'm a vampire, Stefan and Damon are too busy with Elena to even notice me, I cant have a relationship with a guy who isn't a vampire," Krystal explained,

"If you found someone who loved you, you could tell them about you, and then you could turn him, there's other vampires that have done that, look at Stefan and Elena, she eventually turned," her brother explained.

"She never wanted this, I didn't want this, I did it for Cadence, to protect her," Krystal mumbled,

"And to start over, let Stefan be your friend at least," her brother explained, Krystal glanced at him,

"Why?" Krystal asked softly,

"Because when you bury mom and dad, it is your closure with me, you wont be able to see me anymore," her brother strongly. Krystal's eyes produced more tears,

"But I need you," Krystal softly pleaded,

"No, you need someone in the sense of alive, like Stefan, Elena, Damon, hell even Cadence, spend time with her while she is alive," her brother explained. Krystal nodded her head,

"I'll try," Krystal softly. Stefan walked in,

"Hey, you okay?" Stefan asked as he sat down beside her,

"Everything is getting to me again, I need a friend," Krystal sobbed out softly.

"You have me, that's why I am here, I would like for you to be my friend," Stefan softly, Krystal glanced at his eyes, he was hurting too, Krystal nodded a little,

"I'll try, I'm not so good at this friends thing," Krystal laughing a little.

"I think you are doing just fine so far," Stefan explained as he held her to his side. He gently kissed the top of her head,

"So, what are we going to do about her? She cant stay with us not in this house," Stefan explained.

"I'm going to get her to go with Cadence for a little while, just until I can sat up something more stable," Krystal explained,

"You are going to take her in?" Stefan asked,

"Yeah, I already have, Cadence is just going to keep her until I can figure out where I want to stay," Krystal explained. Stefan nodded,

"Sounds like a good plan," Stefan thinking about his unborn child,

"Its human," Krystal mumbled,

"What is?" Stefan asked,

"Your baby," Krystal softly.

"Wow, I don't understand how its possible," Stefan a little nervous about talking about it,

"I'll find a way to keep her safe, she wont die," Krystal seriously,

"You can't protect everyone who is important to you or to me and Damon, that's not a life, that's not what we are meant to do," Stefan explained.

"People grow up Stefan, they have a family, they protect that family and love that family and support that family, that's a life worth living," Krystal explained.

"That means you will have to let someone else other than yourself protect you as well and for you to get close enough to someone and trust they wont leave you can you handle that?" Stefan asked,

"We all have to start somewhere, she is a nice beginning for me don't you think?" Krystal glancing back at the little girl.

"Yeah, but you will need help," Stefan explained,

"I've got Cadence for now and….you," Krystal softly.

"Yes, you do have me, come on, we need sleep," Stefan explained, he got up and held his hand out for her to take, she looked at his eyes for a second then his hand, she slowly slipped her hand into his, they walked over and laid down on the makeshift bed and covered up and went to sleep.


	26. wish it was over and i wish you werehere

Krystal woke up, she checked on the little girl and woke Stefan,

"Now's out chance to feed, come on," Krystal going downstairs, she put half of a blood bag in Stefan's old to-go coffee cup and put the lid on it,

"This way she doesn't know," Krystal smirked,

"Smart, but do you think this, should I be doing this since I have no control?" Stefan asked.

"You'll be alright, I wont let you hurt her," Krystal explained, she sipped on hers through the lid, she looked for food in the fridge.

"Almost all of this is expired already, we need to go town after breakfast, get some food, some supplies to fix this place up at least a little," Krystal explained.

"Why don't you go change into something dressy, I'll make breakfast," Stefan explained,

"Are you sure?" Krystal asked,

"Yeah, I can cook too," Stefan smiling,

"I'd hope so, you are Italian," Krystal giggled a little, she went upstairs and left her door open as she went through her closet, a few minutes later she heard the little girl moving heard the little girl moving through the hallway.

"Hey sweetie, we didn't leave, you want to help me find something pretty to wear?" Krystal asked, the little girl nodded,

"Come here, I'll show you all my pretty clothes," Krystal softly, the little girl came over to her,

"That's all," Krystal pointing to the clothes on the bed. The little girl looked through and found a light purple sweater and picked out some jeans.

"Thank you, do you want to go pick out something in your clothes to wear, we'll go change together and if you want I can braid your hair after you eat, we are all going to the store, you'll get to pick out some food you like," Krystal explained.

"My name is Kate," the little girl softly,

"Kate, that is very pretty name, now, lets go find you something equally pretty," Krystal taking her hand. They went through the clothes and found nice sweater, some socks, more underwear, a pair of pants and some shoes.

"Okay, you go in that bathroom and change and then you can meet me in my room after you are done okay?" Krystal asked.

"Okay," Kate softly, she left her bear on the bed and went into the bathroom, locking the door, Krystal went and changed in her room. When she finished Kate was waiting for her with the bear in her arms,

"Is Stefan your boyfriend?" Kate asked, Krystal laughed a little,

"Oh no sweetheart, he is just my friend, he wont hurt you. Why don't you try talking to him today," Krystal suggested. Kate shyly nodded,

"Okay, lets go see what he is making for breakfast," Krystal grabbing her coffee cup. They walked downstairs and Krystal gently picked her up and put her on the bar.

"So, did you find anything good?" Krystal asked,

"Nothing, how about we go to breakfast in town?" Stefan asked,

"Sounds good, you want to tell Stefan what your name is?" Krystal asked.

"My name is Kate," the little girl shyly,

"That is a beautiful name, and you look very pretty this morning," Stefan smiled,

"Thank you, I helped Krystal pick out her clothes," Kate giving him a small smile.

"Well she looks very pretty in them, you did a good job, is your favorite color purple?" Stefan asked, she shyly smiled and nodded.

"I think purple looks good on Krystal," Stefan glancing at Krystal,

"I think so too, my cuts are all gone," Kate explained,

"That's because I gave you some magic juice that helped healed them over night, did you want me to put your hair in a braid before we leave?" Krystal asked.

"I like it down, you can do magic?" Kate asked,

"Only on my good days, today my magic is down I have a friend back in Mystic Falls, she can show you some magic, I'm not as good as she is though," Krystal explained.

"Why don't we go find a jacket to wear," Krystal asked, Kate nodded, they went upstairs, after a few minutes they came back down, Kate in a fluffy light pink jacket and Krystal in a black leather jacket. Stefan's eyes looked Krystal over, she had on a sweater that hugged her top half well and her parts hugged the rest of her curves.

"Are you two young ladies ready for breakfast?" Stefan asked,

"I want pancakes with strawberries on top," Kate smiled.

"You are easy to please," Stefan smirked.

"Lets go," Stefan leading them out through the garage, they got in the Mustang and left.

In town

They looked like a family, perfect family, mother, daughter, and father as they sat in the diner. Krystal order the breakfast platter, which came with bacon, eggs, sausages, gravy over a biscuit, Stefan the same as Kate ordered her pancakes,

"And strawberries a syrup on that too please," Krystal explained, she and Stefan had coffee while Kate had orange juice.

"You guys like coffee," Kate commented,

"It helps keeps us adults warm in the winter time," Krystal explained,

"And the way Krystal makes coffee it helps wake us up. Stefan explained. It made Kate giggle a little,

"Hey listen, I have my sister coming and staying with us soon, you'll like her, I need you to stay with her, just until I can find a stable place for us to stay," Krystal softly.

"Will she want me?" Kate asked quietly,

"Of course sweetheart, we are all family, it will be alright, you can go to school, and have friends, and more importantly be safe," Krystal explained.

"I want to stay here with you and Stefan," Kate softly,

"Honey, I know its impossible for you to trust anyone right now, I'm not lying to you, it wont be a permanent thing, its just until I can do what needs to be done here and then if you like it in Mystic Falls I will get us a more permanent place there, and you will meet Bonnie, she can show you some magic while I am away, and when we move to a more permanent place we'll see about getting you a pet, like a puppy or a kitten, and you can decorate your own room," Krystal trying to pursue her to go with her sister. Kate nodded,

"My sister wont hurt you she wont make you do anything that will hurt you," Krystal explained.

"Will you hurry?" Kate asked,

"Will I…?" Krystal confused,

"Will you hurry doing what you need to do and come to get me," Kate asked.

"Kate, if you would calm down and relax, you might like staying with my sister, but, I will try and be there for you at Christmas, that's as good as I can offer right now," Krystal explained.

"Okay," Kate shyly,

"Now that we have our tummies all full, I need to get some things done, you think you can hang out with Stefan, for a little while?" Krystal asked,

"What are you going to do?" Kate asked,

"My parents just died, I am arranging a burial for them, Stefan will go and take to get some food for the house and some snacks, then after he gets the door properly back on the house and a new window put in, we will go to the park or anywhere you would like to go, okay?" Krystal asked. Kate nodded,

"I can watch more cartoons?" Kate asked,

"Of course you can," Stefan giving her a smile. They dropped Krystal off with a check from Stefan at a funeral home, she got to work getting her parents ready for the funeral. By five in the afternoon she was done with everything, she was mentally and physically tired of trying to keep sane with all these feelings inside of her. She smirked as she was locked out of her parent's house, the door had been replaced by a new one, she knocked, Stefan came to the door and unlocked the door,

"You look like hell," Stefan stunned,

"Hm, so I look just like I feel, I am drowning," Krystal giving him a half smile. Stefan brought her in and hugged her,

"I can fall apart after she leaves with my sister," Krystal explained.

"We should have went with you," Stefan softly, Krystal shook her head,

"I don't want to exposed Kate to something like this, she is already scared enough, she didn't need to see them," Krystal explained. Stefan slowly pulled away,

"Where is she?" Krystal asked,

"She went upstairs for a nap, I gave her some lunch, and for us, I got some alcohol beverages, the expensive stuff, I kind of figured you would need it with all this," Stefan explained.

"Bless you," Krystal smiling a little,

"You didn't have to replace the whole door," Krystal softly,

"I wanted to, also I replaced both broken windows," Stefan explained as he rubbed her arms, Krystal closed her eyes, taking a deep breath. Her chest felt so heavy, like a large mound of dirt had been thrown on top of her and she couldn't breath, its was guilt, all the guilt she had for putting her family through her messes, the guilt for getting them killed, she deserved this life of misery, she deserved to feel every ounce of guilt she felt for the rest of her immortal life.

"Go and get Kate, we'll go to the park, I cant breath in this house," Krystal explained, Stefan couldn't imagine what she was feeling right now, he nodded and went and got Kate. When they came downstairs Krystal was packing a basket,

"What are you doing?" Stefan asked,

"I thought we could have a small picnic in the park," Krystal explained as she plastered a fake smile on her lips, Stefan stared at her for a moment,

"Alright," Stefan nodded, they got in the car and left for the park.

Couple hours later

Krystal had called her sister and told her everything was taken care of but to plan on staying a couple of days because she had Kate, she wanted Kate and Cadence to get used to each other before she left with her. When they got back to the house the sun was setting,

"Alright, bath time, Kat," Krystal giving her a little nick name, Krystal took her jacket off and laid it on the couch, she went up and started the bath for her,

"I'm going to leave the door cracked a little alright, if you need me I will be right out here," Krystal giving her a small sad smile.

"Thank you Krystal," Kate smiling,

"Its not a problem sweetheart," Krystal petting her hair, she gently placed a kiss to her forehead and left the room. She laid down on the bed and stared at the ceiling, she hated this room, she didn't want to go through her parents things, she didn't think she could, but she knew she had to. All the memories that this house held, it was excruciating sorrow and she didn't know how she was still holding together, she needed her brother, she needed her mother, she was everything to her, her father was her rock, even though he thought she needed fixed he was always there for her, through the bad and the good, he had been her teacher, she had learned so much from him.

How could she survive through this life without any of them? Finally Kate called for Krystal to come and wash her hair for her, once they finished with blow drying her hair and brushing her teeth and getting her pajamas on Krystal had informed her that she was moving her to her old room, and Krystal took the box of the clothes to her room and took one last look at her parents room and shut the door, she gave Stefan a sad look, Stefan wanted to do something, anything to help her through it, but he didn't know how.

"Hey, would you like a book read to you tonight?" Stefan asked as he tucked her in, Kate smiled and nodded,

"Please," Kate softly, Krystal watched from the doorway, Stefan gently laid on top of her covers on the bed and had a book of Cinderella in his hands, Krystal stood there with her eyes glistening with tears as she listened to Stefan read to Kate, it was sweet. Krystal slowly pulled away from the doorway and walked downstairs, she needed some blood, slowly she pulled out her old to-go cup and poured some blood in the cup, she savored every drop and when it was gone she went through the fridge finding the bourbon, she poured a tall coffee cup full, she sat down on the couch, there were family pictures staring back at her, she got up and went and sat out on the covered porch, just staring out into the night sky and drinking her bourbon.

Suddenly Krystal heard Kate ask Stefan a question,

"Are you Krystal's prince?"

"Krystal isn't a princess, she's an angel that has just lost everything that matters to her, she deserves so much more than a prince," Stefan explained.

"But you are a good prince," Kate softly, she was falling asleep,

"I'm trying to be," Stefan strongly.

"Goodnight Kit Kat," Stefan gently kissing her forehead,

"Goodnight Prince Stefan," Kate mumbled out, Krystal was in tears, she thought she was far from an angel, maybe she was one of those angels that had fallen to earth and was just broken, with broken wings and broken faith, maybe she did need to be fixed. When Stefan came out with his small glass of bourbon he sat down by her,

"I deserve to feel this," Krystal softly, not sparing him a glance,

"Deserve to feel what?" Stefan wanting to know what she was feeling,

"Every ounce of guilt, I put my family through hell, I got my parents killed, I almost came really close to getting my sister killed along with Caroline and Tyler," Krystal starting to laugh, he saw the tall coffee cup, he knew it had to be filled with bourbon when she first poured it.

"I don't deserve a family, I turn everyone into shit, everything I touch and love gets destroyed, I am the one who destroyed them all," Krystal full out laughing at her pain, Stefan slowly got her in his arms,

"What are you doing?" Krystal asked,

"I'm taking you inside, you need to shower and go to bed," Stefan explained, she laid her head against his shoulder as he carried her,

"I don't want to go to bed, I don't want to wake up again and feel all this," Krystal pouted.

"It will get better, I'll make it better," Stefan softly,

"Because you're an broken angel's prince?" Krystal stated, Stefan forgot all about her being able to hear his words when he told Kate all that,

"Yeah, because I am this broken angel's prince," Stefan softly as he paused to stared down at her. She was falling asleep, he took her to her room and laid her in the floor and went and got the blankets and pillows and came back to make her comfortable and then he himself laid down and wrapped his arms around her and held her tightly tucked to him.

"Just an angel that needs a king," Stefan softly as he kissed her forehead, he stared at her for a while till his eyes lids grew heavy and he fell asleep.


	27. Getting to know each other

**Morning**

Krystal was still asleep when Stefan woke up, he left her sleeping as he went down and started breakfast, eggs, bacon, biscuits, gravy, he even got out a fruit salad. Kate came down, she rubbed her eyes,

"Good morning kit kat," Stefan giving her a bright smile,

"It smells good," Kat smiling, he sat her up on the bar,

"Good, I hope you have an appetite," Stefan smiling,

"I can eat," Kat nodded, she grabbed one of the strawberries,

"Krystal is still asleep," Kate worriedly,

"Yeah, she is taking the death of her parents pretty hard," Stefan explained.

"Oh," Kate softly,

"She will be fine," Stefan petting her hair,

"I wish I could make her feel better," Kate softly,

"Why don't you go color her a picture, its still going to be a few minutes till the breakfast is done," Stefan explained.

"Okay," Kat carefully getting off the bar, she ran to the living room and laid on the floor and started coloring in a coloring book he had got for her, he had thought ahead and fixed a cup a blood for Krystal when she woke up. Finally Krystal came down rubbing her temples, she looked in the fridge,

"Here you go, I fixed you some coffee while you were sleeping," Stefan hiding the fact from Kate that the coffee cup held blood instead.

"Thanks," Krystal mumbled,

"Hangover?" Stefan asked,

"Yeah, Cadence woke me up, she said they would be here tonight," Krystal explained,

"That's good," Stefan nodded,

"How are you this morning?" Stefan asked rubbing her arm,

"Just wishing this to be over," Krystal sighed.

"I know," Stefan kissing her forehead,

"Breakfast is almost done," Stefan explained. Krystal nodded, she grabbed a strawberry, Stefan laughed a little,

"What?" Krystal asked,

"You and Kat, you both like strawberries," Stefan smirked, Krystal glanced at her in the floor, slowly Krystal walked over to her,

"What are you coloring?" Krystal asked,

"Stefan said that you felt bad, I wanted to color a picture to help you feel better," Kate explained, she held the picture up,

"You are doing a good job," Krystal petting her hair,

"Thanks," Kate giving her a hug, Stefan stared at their bonding, he gave them a sad smile.

"Hey guys, breakfast is ready," Stefan called, Krystal walked over with Kate and lifted her to the bar. They all had breakfast together,

"So what did you say we go show Stefan out on the town," Krystal smiling,

"Can we?" Kat smiling,

"Yeah, I bet he would like it," Krystal smiling a little,

"After you eat you can go change and we'll meet back in the living room, okay?" Krystal drinking her blood,

"Okay," Kate drinking her orange juice. For the day Krystal and Kate were showing Stefan the sights, it was more for Krystal's sake than Stefan's but he went along with it, they went to the mall and looked around, Stefan bought some cute things for Kate, Krystal pointed out some sweaters to him, he got them because Krystal liked them on him. They ate at the food court, after they ate Krystal treated them to some dipping dots for dessert. It was the perfect outing for them, it got Krystal's mind off of the harder times to come.

After they did some shopping they went to see a kid's movie which Krystal sat by Kat and Stefan sat by Krystal, they all shared the popcorn, but Krystal's and Stefan's hands were accident colliding with each other, Krystal couldn't help but get a little turned on, just by the feathery touches, she couldn't do this with him, and she knew it, the Salvatore brothers belonged to Elena, all they could be were friend. Her mind started to run with what was going on between them, she shook it off, she didn't need anymore complications in her life, she just needed a friend, a good friend, one who would be there when she needed to release every emotion she was becoming overwhelmed with lately.

Later that night they went home and started getting the extra bedroom ready for Cadence and Eddie. Stefan was laying in the floor and coloring with Kate when the door bell rang, he looked through the peep hole and saw it was Krystal's sister, he opened the door and welcomed them in,

"Hey Stefan, where is this sweet little girl I have heard so much about?" Cadence asked,

"She's…" Stefan glancing in the floor, she had done run up to Krystal to hide,

"Apparently she is shy," Stefan explained. He explained to Cadence and Eddie that Kate had been badly abused, and was scared, Cadence nodded, she was about to start crying, when she heard Krystal coming down to the living room, she saw the little girl tagging along behind her,

"Hey sis," Krystal hugging her sister,

"Eddie," Krystal nodding, he nodded,

"Please, have a seat, I know its shot up but its still usable," Krystal explained, the little girl stood next to Stefan, Stefan bent down,

"They wont hurt you, remember, Krystal wants you to try to like them, just give them a chance, you need to get to know them before you leave, it will make it easier for you," Stefan explained softly, she nodded,

"We brought you something," Cadence slowly walking over to her and bending down. She took out a new teddy bear,

"I have one," Kate softly, she pointed out to the bear in her arms,

"I see, that is a special bear, that was Krystal's bear, he has seen a lot, well you could take this one and they could be friends," Cadence softly, Kate slowly reached out and took the bear.

"You are so pretty, my name is Cadence, you can come and stay with me for a while, we will have so much fun, and I even have a room for you," Cadence explained,

"My name is Kate," Kate softly,

"I know and a little birdie told me you like purple so when we get back we'll go shopping and decorate your room with purple stuff does that sound good?" Cadence asked, she nodded a little,

"I wont hurt you, you see that guy over there, his name is Eddie, he comes over a lot, and he will be your very own personal horsy, he'll color with you and he cooks a good grilled cheese, have you ever had a grilled cheese sandwich?" Cadence asked, Kate shook her head,

"Then when we get back I'll get him to make you a grilled cheese. It looks like you were coloring, you are very good at coloring, you want to color with me?" Cadence asked,

"Its my bedtime," Kate softly,

"Well we can color tomorrow," Cadence giving her small smile,

"Okay," Kate giving her a tiny smile. Stefan took her to Krystal,

"Tell them good night," Krystal softly,

"Good night Cadence, good night Eddie," Kate softly,

"Good night sweet little girl," Cadence smiling,

"We'll see you in the morning Kate," Eddie softly.

"Why don't you show Eddie and Cadence their room for the night?" Krystal asked, Stefan nodded, while Krystal was helping Kate bathe Stefan showed them to the guest room,

"Does she know about you and Krystal?" Eddie asked,

"Oh, um, not yet, she's been through a lot, we didn't want to tell her until she could understand it a little better," Stefan explained, he nodded,

"You are good with her," Cadence smiling,

"She's just a child, she shouldn't have been going through something like this," Stefan explained.

"I meant both of them," Cadence explained, Stefan nodded without saying anything,

"We are just friends, nothing more," Stefan shrugged, Cadence smiled,

"Not for long," Cadence hinting at something more, Stefan didn't know what he wanted to happen with Krystal, if anything other than friendship, but he couldn't just keep accidentally touching her, it felt good, it sparked something in his soul, a warm feeling and it was getting warmer when they both were interacting like a family with Kate, like he wanted it so badly, but he had a child of his own, or would very soon.

"I've got some adult drinks downstairs, if you guys want to come back down," Stefan explained,

"Okay," Eddie nodded,

"How is Krystal holding up?" Cadence asked,

"She's putting on a really good show, I think she wants to be there for you instead of you being there for her," Stefan explained.

"Sounds like her," Cadence nodded,

"Well, I will leave you two to get settled in," Stefan leaving the room. Cadence fell apart as Eddie held her,

"That little girl is just like my sister, she didn't deserve the life she had, she wasn't a freak," Cadence sobbed.

"Hey, shh, I know, we'll take care of her, we will make sure Kate has a life she deserves," Eddie promised, Cadence nodded,

"I just wish I could make Krystal's life better," Cadence sobbed,

"Shh, you being alive and staying alive is all that matters to Krystal, its what makes her happy," Eddie explained,

"I wish she had someone though, someone who she would let into her heart, she is just like that little girl, she cant trust that someone will always be there and never leave her," Cadence explained, Stefan was listening in on them from the kitchen, he took out the bourbon and poured a little to drink, he poured Krystal some, he then went around and picked up the picture frames that hung on the walls or sat somewhere on a table, he laid them down flat, they bother Krystal so he was taking them away so she wouldn't be bothered as much. Finally Krystal called for Stefan,

"She wants you to read to her," Krystal explained,

"Okay, I left you drink on the kitchen bar," Stefan softly,

"Bless you," Krystal giving him a kind smile,

"Hey Krystal can you stay with us," Kate asked, Krystal turned back, she gave her a small smile,

"Sure," Krystal knowing it was one of the last nights she would have with both of them together. They all snuggled together on the bed as Stefan read Pinocchio to them both, Krystal played with Kate's long blonde hair, soon she fell asleep and Stefan and Krystal both took turns kissing her forehead, Stefan led Krystal out and downstairs, Cadence and Eddie were going through the fridge.

"Look at what you did to the poor guy, you have turned him into a hog," Krystal smirked,

"Sorry, we have yet to eat," Cadence getting some lunch meat out,

"I could make you guys something," Stefan explained.

"This is fine, we are tired from the drive so this is short and sweet," Cadence explained,

"Well, I have the graves already made, the headstones are already picked out, just waiting for you to go and see them in the funeral home, then we can bury them," Krystal explained. Cadence slowly nodded, Krystal took her bourbon to the couch, she turned on the TV and kept it low, she noticed the picture frames were gone, she felt a little better that they were hanging there and mocking her in the still photo, preserving them all when they had had better days. She started flipping channels and found TV Land, she stopped it there as she and Stefan sat on the couch drinking,

"Thank you," Krystal mumbled,

"You're welcome," Stefan softly, Krystal looked at her glass and found it empty, she was about to get up and get some more,

"You need to chill out with the bourbon tonight, one more then that's it," Stefan taking her glass to the kitchen. He had noticed Eddie and Cadence were already gone back to their room for the night, he took in a deep breath, he poured the bourbon and walked back out to Krystal and sat down, giving her the drink. Stefan stared at his drink,

"Its not going to work out with me and Elena," Stefan explained, Krystal tensed, he was going to have the talk with her,

"But you have a child with her, or you will have one, you need to be in that baby's life," Krystal explained,

"I know, but …" Stefan being interrupted,

"I cant dive into this with you just yet," Krystal explained,

"Why not?" Stefan asked,

"I need you, as a friend, I need to be able to trust that you will always be there when I need you," Krystal seriously. Stefan nodded, he wrapped his arm around her shoulder,

"I will always be here for you," Stefan softly as he kissed the side of her head. Krystal wrapped her arms around him, it was good to have him here, to hear those words that she didn't quite trust them enough. Soon she fell asleep on his lap, he slowly carried her up to Kate's room and gently laid her down and played with her hair a little as he fell asleep, hoping he would let her in.


	28. Bury the guilt you feel

**Middle of the night**

Krystal could feel it in her bones, she jerked up, lightening flashed outside the window lighting the room, that bad feeling, it was getting stronger, making it into her world again. She could feel her brother, she couldn't see him, but she knew without a doubt he was there,

"You are going to have to fight again," her brother softly,

"No, what are you talking about," Krystal softly asked,

"He is coming," her brother explained,

"Who is coming?" Krystal looking around for her brother, thunder rolled shaking the house, Kate and Krystal both let out an ear piercing scream. Stefan jerked up, he went to Kate,

"I'm scared Stefan," Kate cried, Cadence came running in with Eddie behind her, she saw her sister sitting there shaking like a leaf. Stefan had Kate and stared over at Krystal,

"Help me get them down to the couch," Stefan pulling a blanket over and around Kate for comfort, Cadence nodded, she got a blanket around Krystal but knowing that it wasn't much comfort for her. They got them downstairs and to the couch, Krystal wrapped Kate in her arms as they both shook,

"Why is Krystal afraid of storms? I thought she was a vampire, that she could handle anything?" Eddie asked Stefan,

"Just because we are who we are, doesn't mean nothing scares us, I think it has to do with the guy she dated when she was human, the one who killed her and her parents," Stefan making some hot chocolate for them.

"It has everything to do with that bastard, but she took care of him, he is dead," Cadence explained,

"Doesn't mean that she isn't still bothered by the storms," Stefan softly but strongly. He took the hot chocolate to the girls,

"Careful, it's a little hot," Stefan explained, Kate took the mug,

"Thank you Stefan," Kate softly, Krystal took the other mug,

"Thanks," Krystal moving away from Kate so she didn't spill on Kate, she sat by her, she shook like a leaf as she carefully sipped her hot chocolate,

"Are you okay?" Stefan asked softly,

"He's coming," Krystal mumbled, Stefan wondered if she meant the guy that had already been killed by her hands,

"Who?" Stefan asked,

"I don't know, my brother said that he was coming, then just disappeared," Krystal not wanting Cadence to overhear them talking. Stefan sat by her,

"You are not in this alone, I wont let anyone hurt you," Stefan strongly as he wrapped his arms around her. After Krystal and Kate finished their drinks they cuddled on the couch and went back to sleep, Stefan watched over them, Cadence and Eddie went back to sleep.

Morning came, everyone was waking up around ten in the morning, Krystal got ready for the funeral, she got Kate ready as well, by the time they went to see their parents it was 11 in the afternoon. Krystal went with Cadence and Eddie up to see their parents, Stefan stood in the same room but held Kate back so she didn't get scared, Krystal came back over to Stefan,

"I want to go see them," Kate softly, Krystal glanced at Stefan,

"I don't think it's a good idea," Krystal softly.

"I can handle it," Kate pleaded, finally Stefan took Kate to see them, he stared at her parents, they were cut up and bruised up on the face and hands but had makeup covering it the best it could, he noticed that her mother wore a dress that had a collar around her neck, but Stefan saw a part of a cut around her neck, he assumed her mother had been decapitated,

"They look like they are sleeping," Kate softly,

"Come on, lets go," Stefan turning and taking her hand and walking back to Krystal,

"You didn't tell me how bad it was," Stefan whispered,

"I don't want to talk about it," Krystal whispered back a little harshly, Stefan nodded, he felt bad every time he turned into the ripper and had mutilated his victims, its why he always tried to put them back together, he lost his mind when he was the ripper.

They followed the hearse to the gravesite and had a private funeral for their parents, Krystal stood out from under the tent and watched the service, she watched how Eddie consoled her sister, as she was currently getting soaked, but the best thing about the pouring rain was they couldn't see her tears.

Stefan stood under the tent with Kate, he stared at Krystal, he knew why she was standing in the rain and didn't want to console her own sister, Krystal had never thought herself strong enough to be there for someone, that and he supposed she was finally allowing herself to shed a few tears over her parents.

"I have to go Krystal, but you aren't alone," her brother softly,

"I will miss you, brother, tell them I'm sorry, and that I will protect Cadence," Krystal nodded slowly,

"They still love you, it wasn't your fault, bury the guilt you feel with them or you will not survive the oncoming battle," her brother explained,

"But I need you to get me through it, I cant survive without you," Krystal mumbled,

"You did great the first time, you don't need me, you have dad's teachings, and you have Stefan, and that little girl needs you, don't let any of them down, you have something to survive for," her brother giving her a smile.

"I love you," Krystal softly,

"We love you too," her mother appearing with her father,

"I'm so sorry," Krystal swallowing hard,

"No honey, don't be sorry, we wanted to protect you, its time you let someone protect you, don't be afraid to trust Stefan," her father explained. Krystal closed her eyes and nodded slowly,

"We will watch over you, we will never be far," her mother giving her a true smile, Krystal nodded, finally opening her eyes,

"Goodbye," Krystal walking away, she couldn't stay there any longer, she did right by them by giving them a proper burial at the location they wanted to be buried, but she couldn't watch them be buried, she couldn't move on from this, she would never closure from this. Stefan watched as she broke into a run, she made it to the nearby woods and then used her vampire speed to disappear. Stefan knew she needed time to herself to break down, she wanted everyone to think she was invincible, that she could take anything thrown at her.

"Here, go ahead and take Kate home, I'm going to get them to cover the ground today," Stefan whispered to Eddie, he nodded, Stefan gave them the keys to the car and the house and they left, he knew better than go looking for Krystal, she would show up, more than likely she would wind up back here tonight. So he would compel the gravediggers to fill the holes back up, go back home, he would lay in wait for a few hours and then go back hopefully not scaring her off, but if he was there staking the place out and she sensed him she would more than likely run off again.


	29. A shot in the dark

Krystal wound up on the other side in the pouring rain, near the docks, she stood out over the water, a café next to her, all the people's conversations were giving her a migraine, she had calmed for only the second, and took in the air, she wanted to disappear with her brother and her parents, but they were right, every one of her dead family members were right, she had Kate to survive for, and for now she had Stefan but she was so sure he would run back to Elena and try to make it work with her for his unborn child. Suddenly she picked up on a song from a nearby radio;

_I've been left out alone like a damn criminal_

_I've been praying for help cause I cant take it all _

_I'm not done _

_Its not over _

Krystal turned to listen to it, again her brother had been right, he had always been right, she felt another storm coming on, she turned and looked back out at the water, she wondered if the waves would ever calm long enough to give her a chance to life without fighting so hard. This storm she wasn't so sure she could survive, she didn't know when it was going to hit, maybe her grandmother could tell her, it was going to be a battle of a century, and she knew it was going to be her battle, and hers alone, she couldn't ask Stefan to get involved, or Damon, this time she had to fight alone.

_Now I'm fighting this war since the day of the fall _

_And I'm desperately holding onto it all _

_But I'm lost _

_I'm so damn lost _

She let the rain pelt down on her, she ran again, she didn't want to be this way if she had to fight a war her whole immortal life, it wasn't worth it. She took off again, just running, running through the angry storm, it was as if all her emotions were pouring out through the heavy dark clouds from above, and every rain drop was filled with her guilt, the guilt that ate at her because she had left her brother to die by the hands of the mob, the guilt that ate at her because she had got involved with such a bastard, anger and hatred for those people she had once called friends until they found her a freak because she had tried to protect one of them from getting killed in a car wreck, all the guilt and depression she felt for telling her father about the guy that she had got involved with and them getting killed because of her.

She was lost, she had lost the people that had kept her from falling off that cliff, she didn't do who to trust. Would Eddie soon turn her sister against her and turn Kate against her because she was a vampire? Would Stefan be there for her for now and once his child was born go running back to Elena to try to make it work and eventually get married? She stood on top of one of the mountain tops, snow swirling around her. She was blinded that she knew for sure.

_Oh I wish it was over _

_And I wish you were here _

_Still I'm hoping that somehow _

She wanted it to be over, she wanted to die with her parents, and she wouldn't feel like this, everywhere the snow touched her stung, she wanted them here with her, but it seemed that this was as close as she was going to be to them for now, standing on Pikes Peak, the tallest mountain in Colorado, where people have been known to pass out from the thin oxygen. But she had already stopped breathing long before now, her chest hurt, she wanted to rip her own heart out because of the pain she felt.

"I'm sorry," Krystal screamed out to the heavens, she fell to her knees, she given up her space in heaven for her sister, to protect her from this monster that came after them, and whoever was coming back, she just had to protect the people she had left, but she didn't feel like she had the strength to fight anymore, she was holding onto all of the guilt she felt, all the hate and rage. She wanted to fling herself over that mountain and die, but she knew she wouldn't die, she was a vampire, it would hurt like hell but unless she was really lucky and a tree branch stabbed her in the heart she wouldn't die.

_Cause your soul is on fire _

_A shot in the dark _

_What did they aim for when they missed your heart?_

_I breathe underwater _

_It's all in my hands _

_But what can I do? _

_Don't let it fall apart _

_A shot in the dark _

_A shot in the dark _

She suddenly felt something running through her, she didn't know what it was, or where it came from, but she was running with her vampire speed again, she had no idea where she was running to, she let out her fangs, she let her anger take over, destroying trees that got in her way, throwing them as if they were twigs. She let out a scream, her veins popping up underneath her skin in her neck, she ran some more when she stopped again she was at one of the lakes it was still storming and raining, she was eye to eye to deer, they locked eyes.

_In the blink of an eye_

_I can see through your eyes _

_As I'm lying awake _

_I'm still hearing the cries _

_And it hurts _

_Hurts me so bad _

Suddenly Krystal was hit with the blinding memory of the night of the wreck, the tension of panic filling the car to where she couldn't breathe, she remembered the panic in her father's eyes as glance back at her trying to tell her that it was going to be alright, her mother's and father's cries when a blinding and excruciating numbing pain took over and silenced the car, but she still heard someone crying out, she thought about it for a second, and realized the only other person who could have been screaming at the time was her.

_And I'm wondering why _

_I still fight in this life _

_Cause I've lost all my faith in this damn bitter strife _

_And its sad _

_Its so damn sad _

She wonder why she still fought in this life, she was already dead, the only thing that kept her alive in sense was drinking blood, she had become one of the night creature's that was supposed to drain people of blood. Cadence had Eddie to protect her, Elena had the Salvatore brother's to keep her safe, who did she have to protect her, would she ever have anyone to protect her? She had lost faith in finding someone that would ever truly love her, more so now than ever, she couldn't date like a human could, she had to date a vampire, and she didn't know any other vampires. Her afterlife was a pathetic and sad one so far, would it ever get better?

_Oh I wish it was over _

_And I wish you were here _

_Still I'm hoping that somehow _

_Cause your soul is on fire _

_A shot in the dark _

_What did they aim for when they missed your heart?_

_I breathe underwater _

_Its all in my hands _

_But what can I do? _

_Don't let it fall apart _

_A shot in the dark _

_A shot in the dark _

_A shot in the dark_

_A shot in the dark _

_A shot in the dark _

There she felt it again, it was stronger, so much stronger now, like her soul was on fire, like she had her brother's, her mother's, and her father's strength all laying inside her soul, that they were with her, just there laying in wait in her soul with her. She was running again, she felt them beside her, like they were running with her, but when she really opened her eyes she found she was standing at the other end of the graveyard they were buried in. Reality slapped her in the face, they were gone, they weren't coming back, and she would never see them again, not when she sold her soul to the devil to protect her sister.

_I feel you are fading away _

_I feel you are fading away _

_I feel you are fading away _

_I feel you are fading away _

_Cause your soul is on fire _

_A shot in the dark _

_What did they aim for when they missed your heart?_

_I breathe underwater _

_Its all in my hands _

_But what can I do _

_Don't let it fall apart _

She could feel him just laying in wait on the other side of the graveyard for her. Why was he waiting for her, why didn't he just leave with Cadence and Eddie, Kate needed him while she was running crazy. He couldn't possibly be waiting to consol her could he? As she walked toward the two newly covered graves she felt another shot to her chest, like someone had shot her with a bullet but they had missed her heart, such torture, worse than anything that the bastard could have ever done to her, what did they aim for when they had missed her heart? She finally fell at the feet of the graves, within the pouring rain she stared at the mud, this was where her parents would always remain, underneath this mud and grass.

_Oh your soul is on fire _

_A shot in the dark _

_What did they aim for when they missed your heart? _

_I breathe underwater _

_Its all in my hands _

_But what can I do _

_Don't let it fall apart _

Again it felt like her soul had a flame to it, she was drowning in underneath the water, but maybe with him she could learn how to breathe underwater. It felt like she had held them all in her hands, but what could she do now but to finish protecting her sister and Kate. She screamed out to the heavens as she sunk her nails through the mud of each grave, they should have buried her too.

_A shot in the dark _

_A shot in the dark _

_A shot in the dark _

_A shot in the dark _

_A shot in the dark _

By the time she was finished screaming Stefan was sitting there and holding her tight, trying to consol her, to be there for her when she needed someone, she finally wrapped her arms around his torso and sunk her muddy nails into the sweater and piercing his skin because she held on for dear life as she screamed out her pain in the pouring rain.

I dont own A shot in the dark by Within Temptations


	30. Goodbyes

**Morning**

Krystal slowly woke up, she thought about yesterday, it was all a blur but remembered pieces of the events, she definitely remember bury her parents and remembered she was screaming and Stefan being there for her. She wondered why she wasn't more dirty or even still soaked from the storm, she looked around, she was in Kate's room, in the floor in different clothes, then her eyes found Stefan.

"Hi," Krystal's throat ran from screaming so much,

"Hey, I brought you some food," Stefan holding up a to-go cup.

"Thanks," Krystal shyly, she refused to meet his eyes,

"Hey, its okay," Stefan trying to get her to look him in the eye, she turned away.

"Yesterday was not my proudest moment," Krystal drinking her food,

"Krystal look at me, please," Stefan trying to get her to look at him,

"I'm fine Stefan, I really don't want to talk about yesterday," Krystal glancing in his eyes for a second, her noticed her eyes were blood shot.

"You don't have to be on guard all the time," Stefan explained,

"I am stronger than that, I'm going to go take a shower," Krystal explained. Slowly she got up and made her way to the bathroom,

"Your sister has to get back today," Stefan standing up. Krystal stopped in her tracks,

"You should go, get Kate situated at her place and get your car or whatever you need," Krystal explained.

"Are you sure?" Stefan asked,

"I am fine," Krystal growled out, she went into the bathroom and slammed the door. Stefan didn't understand, what did she have to be pissed off about? Stefan went down to the kitchen,

"Sounds like that went well," Cadence fixing Kate some food,

"What does she have to be so upset over?" Stefan asked.

"She needs someone that much is true," Cadence smirked,

"And I was trying to do that, I was there, I wanted to be there, I care about her, I was worried about her, you saw her," Stefan explained.

"Clearly, but the thing is, you saw her when she was broken, she doesn't know how to react to some guy being there for her, even when she was alive she always guarded, even when her brother died she never let anyone see her broken, give her a couple of days and she'll talk to you again, but don't bring up yesterday at all, unless she does," Cadence explained.

"Confusing woman," Stefan a little dizzy from all the confusion,

"My sister does not like for anyone to see she's broken, my father always thought she needed to be fixed like she was a rusty old car," Cadence explained.

"But she isn't broken, she's just feeling all these emotions right now, its why its so easy for us to flip the switch, turn off our humanity, she just let out some of that frustration, some of the pressure that's been building up in her was just released, she needed it," Stefan seriously.

"I just, I'm trying to show her she can trust me, to stick around and not go running back to Elena when and if our child is born," Stefan explained.

"Well you do have a child with her, it would make sense to run back to her and try to work it out," Cadence shrugged.

"She's in love with Damon, and even if she wasn't I have already destroyed the bond between me and Elena, there's nothing I can do to set that right with her," Stefan explained.

"Well I hate to say it she may not trust you till you prove you aren't in love with Elena anymore, she knows now that you and your brother belong to Elena and there's no room for her nor will she put herself in between something like that, my sister maybe a contradiction but she is the most deserving girl. She deserves to have love, not one that is shared with another girl by the same guy, she is alone in this, she doesn't know any other vampires, you and Damon are all she has in this new life.

She wont go looking for another guy because she is afraid she will wind up in a relationship like the last guy, and she wont ever get up enough courage to talk to any human guys. Right now she just needs a friend because the fact is after all this, that this bastard put her through, she is broken, she doesn't have the ability to trust anyone," Cadence explained. Stefan nodded,

"I'm still riding back with you aren't I?" Stefan asked,

"If you want, I figured you'd want to staying alone but she basically after yesterday," Cadence explained.

"I am kind of worried about her staying alone but she basically told me to take my time," Stefan mumbled.

"Then she needs some time to chill, alright, if you need a place to stay you can stay with me," Cadence explained,

"Thanks I would like to make sure Kate gets adjusted to your place okay," Stefan explained.

"Of course, will you need to stop along the to Mystic Falls? To you know?" Cadence asked,

"You mean to use the bathroom in the woods, probably," Stefan talking in code,

"Alright, you'll need to let us know when you need to use the bathroom," Cadence giggled a little.

"Of course, kit kat will need a gas station to use the bathroom, ladies don't use the woods," Stefan patting Kate on the head. Kate laughed a little,

"Is Krystal okay?" Kate asked,

"She is just mad at me," Stefan explained.

"She isn't mad at me is she?" Stefan explained,

"No little lady bug, never," Stefan reassured her.

"Good, I wanted to stay bye to her," Kate explained. Stefan heard Krystal coming down,

"Hey Kate," Krystal kissing the top of her head,

"Hey, I wanted to say bye before we left, I packed all the clothes you gave me, we are leaving in a few minutes," Kate explained.

"Alright, hey sis, can I see you for a second?" Krystal asked,

"Yeah," Cadence following her upstairs,

"This is your half of the money they saved, I also stopped by the life insurance place, they are sending the check in the mail, so I could give you the other half when I see you again, probably Christmas," Krystal giving her the envelope, Cadence nodded, she hugged Krystal,

"You going to be alright?" Cadence pulling away.

"Yeah, it will help me get over my stupidity from yesterday," Krystal grumbled.

"Stefan said you need to blow off steam, you wont open up to him or me so you needed to do it, and you chose to do it alone," Cadence explained, a bit harshly,

"I do know you and I think your being stupid, yes he saw you break down and fall apart, but he isn't making fun of you, he is trying to be here for you, don't push him away," Cadence mumbled harshly, she walked back down to the kitchen. Krystal was stunned, her sister had basically just slapped her in the face and told her to get a grip on the reality in front of her and accept it for what it was worth, Stefan was here and he wasn't going anywhere. Krystal growled, she made her way back into the kitchen, leaving the to-go cup up in her room, still full of blood, she hadn't fed and she wasn't going to. Kate was coloring,

"Hey, can I color with you?" Krystal asked,

"Sure," Kate sharing her crayons with her, Krystal laid down and looked at the picture of a cartoon dog, it was a Blues Clues coloring book. Krystal took a blue crayon and colored the dog,

"So, what do you think of my sister?" Krystal asked, Stefan kept his distance from Krystal,

"She's okay I guess," Kate shrugged, Krystal petted her hair,

"She knows how to French braid hair, she used to do my hair when I was younger, she'll get you some pretty bows, and take you shopping," Krystal explained.

"I'm scared to go to school though," Kate softly,

"No one will know you there, remember it's a fresh start from your old life, your old life doesn't exist anymore, and if anyone starts anything with you, you tell me, I will show you how to stick up for yourself," Krystal explained. Kate giggled,

"Okay," Kate smiled, she hugged Krystal, Krystal wrapped her arms around her and closed her eyes,

"You'll be okay, you'll make lots of friends, if the boys pick on you, it just means they like you," Krystal softly,

"Ewe," Kate making a face, Krystal laughed a little,

"Are you feeling better?" Kate asked.

"Yeah, you are cheering me up," Krystal smirked,

"I could stay and keep cheering you up," Kate explained,

"You know how you could keep cheering me up?" Krystal asked,

"How?" Kate asked,

"Go with Cadence, be safe, and make good grades in school, not only would it cheer me up but I will be so proud of you," Krystal smiling.

"I can do that," Kate nodded her head,

"I know you can, you can do anything you put your mind to and don't let anyone tell you different, you can be anything in life," Krystal explained.

"I want to be strong like you," Kate explained, Krystal smiled a tiny smile,

"Well you are well on your way sweetheart," Krystal softly,

"Okay Kate, are you ready to go?" Cadence asked.

"Yep," Kate putting away her crayons, and closing her book, Krystal got up, Stefan was walking toward her, Krystal tensed up, but didn't run,

"I'll be back in a couple of days," Stefan softly, Krystal nodded, she hugged him, he was surprised but hugged her back.

"Thank you for yesterday," Krystal mumbled,

"We are friends, I wanted to be there for you and I will continue to be here for you," Stefan petting her hair as he still hugged her. Krystal nodded her head, they pulled away and Stefan followed them to the car, Krystal watched from the doorway as they packed the car, Kate ran back over to Krystal,

"I drew this for you," Kate explained, Krystal bent down and looked at the picture, it had people in it, and what looked to be a dog,

"Who are all these people?" Krystal asked,

"That's me walking the puppy you said we could get, and that's you, and Stefan," Kate explained.

"Its very good sweetheart thank you," Krystal thinking she was getting too attached to Stefan already, thinking he was always going to be around, but she couldn't break her heart and tell her that Stefan might not always be around. Kate gave her a hug,

"I love you," Kate mumbled out,

"I love you too, my little Kat," Krystal's eyes watered,

"Can you call me sometime?" Kate asked,

"Of course, I will call you every week okay," Krystal promised,

"Bye," Kate softly.

"Bye sweetheart," Krystal smiling a little, she watched they got into the car and left. She headed back inside the house, she didn't know what she was going to do with her time, it was only two more days that they would cut the power and water, she figured she would go out on the town and walked around a little. After a half a day had gone by she started to feel the after effects of not feeding, she made her way back to the house and crawled into her parent's bed wearing her gothic clothing, she laid on top on the covers and closed her eyes, she hoped it would all just be over and she would be gone.


	31. Frantic Stefan

**Just wanted to thank you all who are enjoying this, i am throwing some more twist into this, this is the most epic story i have written i think its my best one. Anywho, keep up the good work on the reviews, love love reviews, does happy dance! Enjoy!**

* * *

**In Mystic Falls**

Cadence and Eddie got back that night, Kate was asleep, Stefan gently woke her up.

"Hey Kat, we are here," Stefan softly, Kate woke up and looked around,

"Where are we?" Kate asked.

"This is where you are going to be staying for a while, its Cadence's place," Stefan getting out, she crawled out on Stefan's side. Stefan grabbed her bag and his overnight bag, Kate stayed by Stefan as they went into the house. It was a new place, so she stuck by Stefan,

"Sweetie you don't have to be afraid, why don't I show you your room?" Cadence holding out her hand, Kate clung to Stefan's leg.

"That's okay, Stefan can come too," Cadence explained, they went up to Kate's room, Cadence showed her where her room was then the bathroom, then where she would be staying.

"We can go Saturday and look for some stuff to decorate it with, okay?" Cadence asked,

"Okay," Kate softly,

"Tomorrow you and Stefan can hang your stuff in your closet, and we will see about getting you in school, I'm sure you'll make plenty of friends," Cadence explained.

"Lets go find you something to eat," Cadence giving her a smile,

"Can I have some mac and cheese?" Kate asked shyly.

"You know, I just went grocery shopping before we left and since I knew about a cute little lady bug I was thinking she might want some, maybe we can get Stefan to cook it since he is Italian," Cadence smiling,

"Yeah," Kate smiled a little, Stefan laughed a little,

"Hm, boxed pasta, not a lot to work with but I can try," Stefan shrugged.

"Come on, lets go, you can watch me cook, or watch cartoons," Stefan explained,

"Cartoons is better, when you come and live with me and Krystal soon you can show me how the Italians do it," Kate smiling big. Stefan was suddenly nervous, but gave her a small smile, he didn't know what to say but he didn't want to upset her, he just kept quiet,

"Maybe Cadence would like to watch some cartoons with you," Stefan explained.

"Sure, I'll find you something to watch, I don't know if cartoons are on this late," Cadence explained, they went downstairs,

"Hey Cad, I'm going to go, are you going to be alright tonight?" Eddie asked.

"Yeah, we'll be fine," Cadence hugging him and giving him a kiss,

"Yuck," Kate making a face, Cadence blushed,

"I'll see you later okay," Cadence asked,

"Alright, later," Eddie leaving. Cadence shut and locked the door behind him, Stefan laughed a little,

"What?" Cadence asked,

"He doesn't trust me does he?" Stefan asked,

"He is just a little intimated by you," Cadence explained.

"Why?" Kate asked,

"He has never met an Italian guys," Cadence smiling,

"Oh, I like Stefan just fine, I think Krystal does too she is just scared to let him in, like I was," Kate explained. Cadence looked at him and raised her eyebrows, Stefan shrugged and left to hide in the kitchen to cook,

"Where's your mac and cheese?" Stefan asked, Cadence came in and got it down,

"And your seasonings, like pepper and salt?" Stefan asked, Cadence put them by the stove.

"Thanks," Stefan mumbled,

"Your shy, its cute," Cadence asked,

"Really, I am trying to be her friend, I'm not having much luck with that right now," Stefan softly.

"She will come around," Cadence assured him, she went back to the living room, soon the food was done,

"This was the best I could do, hope you guys like it," Stefan already having bowls of mac and cheese on the table for all of them. Kate tasted it, she gave him the thumbs up,

"Really good," Kate smiling,

"Is that pepper?" Cadence asked,

"Yeah," Stefan eating,

"I would never have thought to put pepper in it, its good," Cadence nodded,

"Thank you," Stefan nodding.

"Can we call Krystal and tell her we got here okay?" Kate asked,

"After you eat," Stefan explained,

"Okay," Kate happily, she ate all of it,

"Can we call her now?" Kate asked,

"Sure," Stefan getting his phone out and dialing her number, it kept ringing and finally went to voice mail,

"She must still be mad at me, she isn't picking up," Stefan confused,

"Maybe she was just tired and went to bed," Kate suggested,

"Yeah, why don't you let Cadence go up and get ready for bed," Stefan explained,

"Will you read me a book tonight?" Kate asked,

"Why don't you let Cadence, I'm sure she is better at the voices than I am, besides you need to get used to her being around and taking care of you, at least for a little while," Stefan explained,

"Will you sleep in the floor of my room at least?" Kate asked,

"Sure lady bug," Stefan smiling. Kate gave him a hug,

"I love you Stefan," Kate mumbled,

"I love you too Kate," Stefan hugging her back, she walked up to her room,

"Is this something wrong with my sister?" Cadence asked,

"No, I'm sure she's just mad at me, or went to bed," Stefan explained.

"Then why do you have that look on your face," Cadence taking the dishes to the sink,

"I think I am going to leave a little earlier than planned, just to make sure," Stefan explained.

"When?" Cadence asked,

"Tomorrow," Stefan stated, she nodded,

"Please, take care of my sister, even if she tries to push you away, I need my sister," Cadence explained.

"Cadence, she isn't going to do anything stupid, she has Kate," Stefan explained,

"You're right, there's a good explanation for her not answering the phone, its just, I'm worry about her, she isn't handling this very good," Cadence going up to Kate. Stefan knew she wasn't, but she needed to let out her frustration like she had, or she might possibly go on rampage. He sat on the couch, staring at the cartoon and looked down at his phone, he called again, it hit voice mail again,

"Krystal, please call me back," Stefan worriedly, he hung up. Krystal was already too weak to get to the phone, she was in excruciating pain from not feeding, she could feel her veins drying up slowly, she just stared at the bedside table where her mother's and father's picture was, it was the only photo that they had framed of all of them, even her brother, a single tear made its way down her cheek, realization sat in.

She was dying for nothing, no cause, she knew she would ever be able to see them again even if she did die, she had chose to sell her soul to the devil to keep her one family member alive, and she knew that someone was coming, he was coming, that was what her brother had warned her about, her sister still wasn't safe, so all she had done to keep her sister safe was in vane, she had to try to get to the fridge and get blood in her, she moved an inch on the bed, she had been incredibly stupid, there was still someone out there that was coming to hurt Cadence, to hurt Kate, she closed her eyes and tried moving again.

Stefan ran his hand through his hair, he shouldn't have left her. He went upstairs and Cadence found some blankets for him and a pillow, he made himself a bed in the floor of Kate's room, soon she came out and was ready for bed, Cadence read her a book,

"I'll be in the next room if you need me, you can wake me up if you have a nightmare or anything okay?" Cadence asked,

"Thank you Cadence," Kate softly,

"Honey, you are family now, family takes care of family," Cadence smiling, she turned the light off and closed the door leaving it cracked a little.

* * *

**Morning**

Kate woke up to pancakes and strawberries,

"Hey honey, did you sleep good?" Cadence asked,

"Yes," Kate smiling a little,

"Good, I made pancakes, I hope you like them," Cadence giving her a plate and strawberries on the side,

"Yeah, I like strawberries too," Kate playing with her strawberry,

"What's wrong sweetie?" Cadence asked,

"I'm worried about Krystal," Kate softly, Stefan was on his way down,

"I'm sure she is fine sweetie, Stefan said he is going to leave today to go back and to make sure, okay?" Cadence asked,

"Yeah, that makes me feel a little better," Kate nodded. Stefan came in,

"Hey my little lady bug, listen, I'm going to leave right now in a few minutes, I'll call you when I get there and I will put her on the phone and that way you know she is safe okay?" Stefan softly and seriously.

"Thank you Stefan," Kate hugging her,

"You going to be okay with me leaving?" Stefan asked,

"Its for Krystal, she doesn't need anything bad to happen to her, she took me in, she was nice to me," Kate explained.

"I wont let anything happen to her, I promise you," Stefan seriously,

"People have broke their promises before," Kate softly,

"I don't break promises, I don't make a promise I cant keep," Stefan explained, she looked in his eyes,

"I trust you Stefan," Kate nodded.

"Good, so I'm heading out," Stefan grabbing his bag, Kate gave him a long hug,

"Give Krystal a hug for me too," Kate explained.

"I will, bye Kit Kat, be good, and study hard in school," Stefan kissing the top of her head,

"I will, I will make you guys proud of me," Kate smiling.

"That's my girl, thank you Cadence," Stefan seriously,

"Yeah, no problem," Cadence worriedly, he gave her a hug,

"I wont let anything happen to her," Stefan whispered, Cadence hugged him back and nodded. He left and went to the boarding house for his car, he hoped Damon wasn't in a chatty mood.

* * *

**At the Boarding House**

Stefan went inside he started toward his room, Elena was on the couch,

"Stefan?" Elena confused,

"Elena, hey," Stefan nervously,

"I read the letter, I know you are worried about me having this baby but I want this baby," Elena softly,

"I know, I want to be part of this baby's life, it is mine and I am happy that you are having my baby, but I don't want you to die because of this, I would lose you and this baby, I couldn't live with that," Stefan seriously.

"Stefan you have lost me, I am with Damon now," Elena explained,

"I know, and I know I can never make up for what I did to you, I lost you when I drove you out to that bridge, and I am sorry I did that, but I was trying to get Klaus to let up, it was for you, I did everything to try to keep you safe and I failed, you are a vampire," Stefan explained.

"I am sorry that my feelings changed hurt you, but I cant stop feeling this way about Damon and I don't want to, but I would like you to be in this child's life, I will allow you to be in its life," Elena seriously, Stefan hugged her,

"Thank you," Stefan pulling away,

"You are the father, I want you to know your child and I want this child to know its father," Elena explained.

"Thank you, listen I've got to go, I've got something important to do," Stefan explained, he ran up to his room and started packing more things and grabbed his keys, he rolled his eyes,

"What do you want Damon?" Stefan sighed. Damon leaned against the doorway, he smirked,

"So you and Elena on better terms I see," Damon stated, Stefan was getting pissed off,

"If you have something to say spit it out, if not move the fuck out of my way," Stefan seriously,

"You're going to leave? When Elena is risking her life having your baby?" Damon asked,

"Not my problem, she is with you, she loves you now, what the hell do you want me to do, Krystal, the girl your blood is responsible for turning, the one you ran off and left, she is not answering her phone, and she isn't taking the death of her parents very well, I have got to get back to her," Stefan shoving him off of him.

"You called me because Elena needed help, I came, its not my fault she loves me, and I am not going to stop her," Damon harshly,

"Hey Damon, about Elena's sire bond to you, I think…hi Stefan, I didn't know you were here, I'll just…" Bonnie going back downstairs, Stefan was fuming now,

"Sire bond? Yeah, and on that note," Stefan grabbing his bag and leaving his room.

"Stefan," Damon chasing him out to his car,

"Listen Damon, you got Elena, okay, I am friends with Krystal, she needs me, and if you are her friend, or ever want to be, you will let me go, right now," Stefan seriously,

"Why should I? Give me one god damn reason right now," Damon seriously,

"She might know of someone who can help Elena alright?" Stefan spoke slowly and quietly,

"What?" Damon with wild eyes,

"She might know someone who can give her an idea of how to turn Elena human for the pregnancy," Stefan explained.

"I'm coming with you," Damon stated,

"No you are not, I am not supposed to tell you this anyway," Stefan jerking off of his hold on him, he threw his stuff in the back,

"Why because Krystal said so?" Damon asked harshly,

"She doesn't want to give you false hope," Stefan pointing his finger hard into Damon's chest, he got in his car shut the door and sped off. Damon stared at his brother hauling ass, Damon couldn't help but be a little worried over Krystal, despite the fact that he was with Elena, he turned and walked back into the house.


	32. Trusting and Friendship

Stefan thought he had broken a mirror because he knew he was cursed and the gods were dead set against him getting to Colorado, getting to Krystal. Traffic, if it wasn't traffic it was having to stop for gas and extremely slow people in line to pay for something, then his own hunger and having to stop to feed himself, then stopping at the blood bank and getting fresh blood for Krystal.

Finally he pulled into the drive, parked the car, jumped out with the blood bags, fumbled with the house key and finally got the house door unlocked.

"Krystal!" Stefan frantically looking all around downstairs screaming out her name, nothing, not a sound, but everything was still in its place, so no robbery. He checked her bedroom, bathroom, guest room and bathroom, then her parent's room, slowly he opened the door, swallowed hard, afraid he was already too late, he stared at her sitting in the floor leaning against the side of the bed, her hair in her face completely covering her face, once reality set back in he rushed over to her.

Getting down in the floor as close as he could to her he could see her skin was grey, she was desiccating,

"Krystal, hey, I'm here, its Stefan," Stefan brushing her hair out of her face,

"Here, drink, please, please, of god Krystal," Stefan holding a blood bag in her face, she wasn't moving. He put the blood bag down and quickly bit his wrist, he shoved it to her lips,

"Krystal, please, drink," Stefan pleaded. Finally felt her tongue slowly working the blood into her mouth, it was slow at first but soon she was able to slowly latch onto his wrist, he held her hair out of the way.

"That's it, drink," Stefan holding her to him, she was getting stronger with his blood, he had never felt such a bond, it was so personal, intimate. She was starving, but when she opened her eyes she found a blood bag laying in reach, she snatched it and drained the bag, she couldn't drain Stefan for her stupid mistake.

After she finished the bag she notice Stefan's arm loosely around her waist from behind, she was out of breathe, she turned around and saw his energy was drained a little.

"Stefan, are you alright?" Krystal seeing another blood bag laying there, she grabbed it and held it for him,

"Drink," she demanded, he sunk his fangs into the bag, she watched him drink, getting turned on by it. He could smell her arousal and forced himself not to jump her in the heat of moment, he ripped away and made her drink the rest. After the bag was empty they leaned against the side of the bed, in silence,

"Why?" Stefan softly,

"I wanted to die, my parents are dead because of my mess, because they were trying to protect me, I cant live with that guilt," Krystal mumbled out.

"Krystal , they loved you, they still do, they were your parents, parents are supposed to protect and help their kids grow, they don't blame you, I think they don't blame you, I think they are very proud of you for protecting your sister from those guys," Stefan seriously.

"But she isn't safe, Kate isn't safe, there is still someone out there, coming, and I don't know if I can do it myself," Krystal cried. Stefan wrapped his arms around her,

"You have, I will help you, I am not leaving you again, I don't care how hard you try to push me away, I am not leaving you," Stefan stated clearly. Slowly they got up from the floor,

"Here, you need to call Kate, I promised her I would put you on the phone, she was worried about you," Stefan explained.

"Well, they are probably asleep," Krystal explained,

"And probably wont get a good night's sleep until they know you are safe," Stefan calling her sister.

"Hey, I'm here with Krystal, do you want to wake Kate so she can talk to her?" Stefan asked. Cadence rubbed her eyes,

"Is she alright?" Cadence worriedly,

"She is now," Stefan explained,

"Hang on," Cadence waking Kate up who was so worried about Krystal that she had to sleep in Cadence's bed.

"Hello?" Kate getting on the phone,

"Hey Kit Kat, there's someone here that wants to say hi," Stefan giving Krystal the phone.

"Hey my sweet Kat," Krystal smiling,

"I tried calling you and you didn't pick up," Kate explained,

"I'm so sorry I worried you sweetheart, I'm fine," Krystal reassured her.

"I got to see my school today," Kate smiling,

"Yeah, how was it?" Krystal asked, they talked about her school for a few minutes then the phone was given to her sister and her sister gave her an ear full.

"I'm sorry, just chill, okay, I'll talk to you guys later," Krystal grumbled, she ending the conversation,

"I just got an…" Krystal being interrupted by a text from Damon.

_How's it going with Krystal's lead?_

Krystal glanced at Stefan,

"What is Damon talking about?" Krystal asked.

"I kind of told him about your grandmother, I didn't tell him who she was just that you might know someone who might could help," Stefan seriously. She gave him a glare,

"I was in a rush to get back to you, he wouldn't let me leave, although on the upside me and Elena talked, I told her that I had lost her already from all the horrible things I did when I turned my humanity off, but I told her I wanted to be in my child's life, she said she wanted that too," Stefan explained. Krystal smirked,

"That's great," Krystal putting her hand on his, Stefan gently rubbed her hand,

"There's not a chance of us getting together again," Stefan looking up in her eyes,

"I'm sorry Stefan," Krystal just took it all in.

"You were worried about me? You hardly even know me, you just know about my past, and most that is bad," Krystal explained.

"I know your dark times, I also know that even if your father thought you were broken and needed fixed that you still loved him, that you love them both very much, I think you are unique because of your gift but since you're a vampire your gift may have died, you cant be a witch and a vampire. I also think the reason you can see your brother's ghost is because he is trying to protect you, but I am here, I can protect you. I know that mess with that dick screwed your ability to trust, but please trust me, I can protect you," Stefan explained.

"My battle with that dick was my own mess to clean up, I couldn't afford to get you and Damon involved and get killed because of me," Krystal explained.

"Will you allow me to help you in this new fight with whoever is supposed to be coming?" Stefan asked, Krystal didn't understand why he wanted to be in her life after all of her mess and stupid mistakes.

"I don't know Stefan, I get we are friends and its what friends do when they care about each other but I cannot risk you getting hurt or dying, you have a baby on the way and what kind of person, a friend, would I be if I let you help and you got yourself killed, you have a child coming," Krystal asked.

"Actually I have two kids, Kate is so happy that I am around and she said something about me and you moving to Mystic Falls together with her, I couldn't bare to scare her with the possibility I may not be around like that," Stefan explained. They went and sat on the couch in the living room together.

"She actually drew a picture of all of us," Krystal taking it out of her pocket and showing it to him.

"That's the puppy I told her we could get, that's me and that's you," Krystal explained,

"It doesn't seem too bad, I wont be able to go back to the boarding house when Elena and Damon will be there together," Stefan explained.

"We could get a nice house, it wouldn't have to be in Mystic Falls, it could be in the town over, we could get a three of four bedroom, two baths, a nice fenced in backyard for Kate and this puppy," Stefan explained,

"Maybe," Krystal thinking of the plans Stefan had thrown out there.

"We need to get some sleep, tomorrow I want to start out for my grandmother's house," Krystal explained,

"So soon?" Stefan asked,

"The sooner the better, besides till I go to my grandmother's we will have Damon bugging our asses," Krystal mumbled.

"I'm sorry," Stefan strongly,

"You don't have to be, you were worried about me, that makes up for it, and besides you didn't give him any real information about my grandmother," Krystal smiling.

"You are my friend I don't see why that my worry for you was such a surprise," Stefan explained,

"People other than my family worrying about me does surprise me," Krystal explained. Stefan shook his head, he got up and helped her up,

"Crap, I left my car running, I'll be right back," Stefan leaving the house and going to his car and cutting the engine and the lights. He came back in, Krystal was waiting for him,

"I thought vampires died if they didn't feed?" Krystal confused,

"We don't, we desiccate, we literally feel our veins dry up but when we are given blood and enough of it we return to ourselves again," Stefan explained. Krystal nodded,

"You have experienced it?" Krystal asked,

"Yes, I have, earlier on in my relationship to Elena I became a threat, and she and Damon locked me in the cellar in the boarding house, I refused to eat, even the animal blood, I never wanted this either," Stefan explained,

"And you got like me, all grey?" Krystal asked,

"No, it never got to that point because Elena talked me out of it, I was going to burn in the sunlight, but she begged me to stay and love her," Stefan explained. Krystal nodded, she led the way to where they were going to bunk down for the night, she chose the guest room upstairs. Stefan went for the light switch, but the light didn't turn on,

"What's up with the power?" Stefan asked,

"Didn't pay for the bill and they cut it off just like with the electricity, don't need it when you cant feel the heat or eat human food," Krystal shrugged,

"We'll need to shower, I for one like a hot shower, when we get back from your grandmother's house I'll pay to have everything turned back on," Stefan explained.

"Are you sure?" Krystal asked,

"We'll need it, you need to go through your parents things and get back to Kate, so she can have a family," Stefan explained,

"I cant go back to her if there is someone out there coming, I would lead them to her and Cadence and to Mystic Falls, and Mystic Falls already has its problems," Krystal explained.

"You wanted a fresh beginning and its with Kate and me, you cant just wait around until this guy shows up, whoever he may be," Stefan seriously,

"Lets just figure out a game plan after we talk to my grandmother," Krystal explained.

"Alright," Stefan nodded,

"Are you coming to bed?" Krystal asked,

"Are you sure you want me to lay in the same bed with you?" Stefan asked. Krystal took a deep breathe and swallowed hard,

"I need you," Krystal whispered out, Stefan wouldn't have even heard it if it hadn't been for his vampire hearing. Stefan nodded,

"And I am here, I will always be here for you and Kate," Stefan seriously, they got comfortable and Krystal slowly cuddled up to him, it had took a lot for her to admit it out loud that she needed him, was she slowly beginning to trust him?


	33. One epic night

Damon had already asked Dr. Fell if it was alright to go ahead and have sexual intercourse with Elena being pregnant, she didn't see why it would hurt. So Damon had a nice candle light dinner set up, Elena was hanging out with Bonnie so he could get everything set up for them, he didn't normally do anything like this, not even close, but Elena was a pretty special girl, and she deserved a nice night, with everything she had been through lately she deserved more.

"Alright Bonnie, drop her off at the boarding house now," Damon explained over the phone,

"Alright later," Bonnie ending the phone call. When Elena walked into the house she found a blanket in the floor and candles and roses, all set up by the fireplace, she gasped, a small smile graced her lips,

"Damon?" Elena called out, she made her way over to the blanket, she sat down and lifted the dozen roses to her nose to smell, when she pulled them away she had tears in her eyes, she couldn't believe that he had set all this up.

"My lovely Elena, dinner is served," Damon serving her a steak and a bag of blood on the side, he sat it in the floor, he sat his plate next to her and sat down, putting a leg up behind her for a back support,

"You did all this?" Elena unbelieving,

"Yeah, Elena you are so special to me, you've been through a lot lately and I wanted to do something special for you, you deserve far more than just this," Damon explained.

"Thank you," Elena letting a tear roll down her face,

"You are welcome," Damon wiping her tear away and giving her a simple kiss to the lips,

"Eat up," Damon pointing to her steak. Elena ate her steak, after she was done with her steak she drank her blood bag, Damon turned on the stereo and had some soft romantic music playing in the background, when she finished her blood bag Damon offered her his hand,

"May I have this dance," Damon asked, she nodded and he gently helped her stand up. They dance for a little while, slowly moving together and moving closer together until Elena was laying her head on his shoulder,

"You know Dr. Fell said we could do some adult things that couples do, if you wanted to," Damon softly,

"Are you saying what I think your saying?" Elena asked,

"Yeah, if you don't want to I'll totally understand," Damon smiling,

"Um, how would she know it would be perfectly safe when she doesn't really know anything about this pregnancy?" Elena asked,

"Elena, this baby has yet to even form yet, its early, I will be careful with you, I will be incredibly careful with you, if you want to do this," Damon explained. Elena pulled away and ran her hand through her hair, she thought about it and nodded,

"Yes, I want you Damon, I love you, but we have to be careful," Elena seriously. Damon nodded,

"I love you too Elena," Damon seriously, slowly he put his hands to her neck and kissed her lips, slowly gliding his tongue across her lips leaving a warm sensation in his tongue's wake. His tongue was turning her on, it was more alive she had ever felt, her nerves were a large bundle that were slowly coming undone with his actions, his slow and feathering touching, slowly he moved her to sit down on the blanket in front of the fire and kept kissing her, slowly he moved down her jaw line and to her neck, she was moving her hands down to the hem of his shirt, she started tugging it up, wanting it off to run her fingers over his body, wanting to touch, flesh to flesh, she needed it, she yearned for it, she didn't know if she herself could take it slow.

He took his shirt off and took the opportunity to gently lift her in his arms and carry her to his room, there he shut and locked his door in case they had any other unexpected visitors that night. He laid her gently on his bed the same bed they laid in every night now, he pulled off his socks, he then pulled her shoes and socks off, and ran his hands over her legs through her jeans, she was already arching her back, he loved how she could fall completely apart in his hands. Slowly she sat up and took her shirt off, she fumbled with his button and zipper on his pants as he slowly moved his touches to her bare arms and to her waist, moving his lips and tongue around her neck and naked collar bone and finding the clasp to her red lacy bra, with one hand he had it undone.

Slowly his hands carefully removed the straps from her arms kissing and working his tongue down each arm as he removed each strap, he didn't want to miss any inch of skin. She finally had his pants undone and he slowly stood up and removed his pants and boxers at the same time and dropped them in a single pile on the floor, Elena got a scared look in her eye.

"I'll be careful babe, I wont hurt you or it," Damon kissing her bare tummy that held her unborn child, she ran her fingers through his black locks as he molested her skin with his searing kisses, Elena let out little mewing noises as he continued to ravage her body with his tender touches. Slowly he unbuttoned her pants and unzipped them kissing her skin that lead further down where her pants still covered, slowly he pulled them down along with her red lacy underwear. He slowly kissed her thighs, working around her feminine special parts,

"Damon?" Elena moaned out, wanting him even more than she had, he knew he was teasing her, but he wanted it to last for a good long while, there was no telling if she was going to be brave enough to let him do this again. He wanted to pleasure her, he wanted her to know pleasure, slowly he dipped his tongue into her soaking wet folds, he was pleased with himself that he had gotten her so turned on, he again went back to teasing her, he worked her pants and underwear off and moved down her legs, kissing and licking, till he got to her feet, he gently started wrapping his tongue around her toes, Elena was caught off guard by his toe fetish, but she started mewing and squeaking louder, she never knew that she could receive pleasure from something that she had always thought was disgusting.

Finally after finishing up with her other leg and foot he was ready to give her what she truly wanted, he dipped his tongue into her soaking folds again, she grabbed his hair by the handful, she tasted so good, he licked and sucked and teased her folds and her pearl, suddenly she shuddered with an orgasm, Damon smirked at her pleasure. After the orgasm died down, Elena gain some courage and reached down and started playing with Damon's shaft, it was rock hard, he groaned as her movements with her hand sped up,

"Roll over," Elena whispered, Damon had been all about giving her pleasure, he didn't expect her to give back, he slowly moved over and laid on his back, she moved over top of him, sticking her ass in his face, he took the opportunity to grab a cheek, she moved her wet womanly folds up to his mouth, telling him in her own way to continue his actions, he ran a finger into the wetness, getting it ready to move into her dark and warm wet crevasse, slowly he moved one finger in, her walls more tighter since she hadn't had sex in a while, he bit his lip moaning from the tightness that wrapped around his finger. She was licking on the head of his shaft, then blew,

"Elena?" Damon groaned,

"Teasing is a bitch isn't it?" Elena sexily, he growled at her and for pay back slowly started pumping his finger in and out of her crevasse, she groaned and stopped teasing him and took his shaft into her mouth, Damon grunted, he loved the feel of her mouth on his hard cock. He shoved his tongue up to her pearl and started playing with it as he started pumping his finger faster into her, she sucked and licked harder and faster on his twitching shaft soon they were matching speeds with their movements, suddenly Damon moaned Elena's name out as he grabbed her ass, he just came in her mouth, she swallowed, turning him on even more, she saw his shaft was growing again.

"Hmm, I like a man who can go all night," Elena crawling up his body and kissing and licking his own body now, he held onto her, moving his fingers through her dark brown locks, down her smooth back, his fingers crept around her front to play and tease her supple breast and nipples. She stopped to play with his own nipples, teasing them with her teeth and tongue, she bit into his chest, drinking a little of his blood, causing him to sit up with her in haste wanting to play with her own breast and nipples with his mouth.

Gently he sucked on them and teasing her nipples just as she had, with his one hand he wrapped it around her side holding her back and the other was needing her other mound as gently and as carefully as he could, playing with her nipple making it as hard as he could, earning him her little mewing noises, she ran her hands through his hair and down his back.

Slowly he laid her back until her back was completely flush with the bed, and he hovered over her, slowly he positioned himself at her dripping wet entrance and slowly pushed himself in, slowly working himself until he was fully sheathed, Elena wrapped her legs around his hips hugging him to her,

"You okay?" Damon asked,

"Hmm, yeah, I love you Damon," Elena staring into his eyes,

"I love you Elena always," Damon seriously as he gently kissed her, she wrapped her arms around his neck and turned the gentle kiss to a searing one, their tongues danced for dominance. Slowly he started to pump in and out of her warm tight crevasse,

"God Elena, your so gorgeous," Damon moaned, he moved his kisses to her neck, nipping and sucking, until he got to her breast, he again planted kisses and his tongue around her nipple, she bit her lip and moaned out,

"Faster," Elena moaned out, he sped up a little more,

"That's as fast as I am going to go," Damon grunted out. Elena nodded, he gripped her hips as he moved around in her, it was so slow it was almost painful,

"Oh god Damon, I love you," Elena mewing out.

"I love you too gorgeous," Damon moving to the hilt,

"Roll over, I want to play," Elena smiling, he rolled them over, she sat up and began riding him,

"Be careful sweetheart, you don't want to hurt the baby," Damon running his hand over her stomach.

"Don't worry, I will," Elena placing her hands on his chest to hold herself up, he played with her tits,

"God, Elena, I cant believe you are mine now," Damon grunted out,

"Believe babe," Elena sexily moving her hips, she was really good at that, his grip got tighter on her hips, she knew he was barely hanging on, she stopped her actions, she moved to his ear, nipping on his earlobe,

"Take me Damon," Elena whispered heavily in his ear, her hot breath earning her a grunt from him as he rolled them back over and pumped into her a little faster, effectively pushing them both over the edge into their orgasms. Damon rolled off of her and grabbed their pillows so she wouldn't have to move and then rolled the covers down over top of them as Elena cuddled to him and fell asleep. He played with her hair as he watched her sleep for a little while, and he wondered, did she really love him as much as she claimed or was it because of the sire bond?


	34. Meeting the grandmother

Krystal and Stefan were on the road already, they each had a full gut with human blood, Stefan was feeling the urge to rip out someone's neck, every time they drove through a city he was knocking his daylight ring against the hard plastic arm rest.

"Hey, its okay, remember breathe, listen to some music and just chill out, if you want to help in this fight against whoever it is that is coming, you will have to be at your best, and that means controlling the blood thirst, animal blood makes you weaker, I wont have you being my backup on just animal blood, I cant protect you and fight," Krystal explained, Stefan nodded.

"So you are considering letting me help?" Stefan asked,

"Yeah, only if we can get you some control over that," Krystal explained,

"Right, moderation," Stefan hissed out. Krystal reached over and put her hand on top of his, he gently rubbed her hand,

"You can do it, I know you can," Krystal explained.

"Thank you," Stefan seriously,

"Its what friends are for, I'm surprised your brother hasn't already got you to control it, you're what 165?" Krystal asked,

"166 actually," Stefan replied.

"Just relax, focus on something else," Krystal explained, he turned his thoughts to Kate and the nice house that they would eventually get somewhere close to Mystic Falls, He imagined Kate's face lighting up from playing with her new puppy, him helping with her homework, or helping her play some sport. Eventually he started dreaming, falling asleep from the lull of the car.

Half way to Krystal's grandmother's house

Stefan had switched over to driving, Krystal was showing him the directions to the place,

"So, would it be alright if I moved in with you and Kate when we get a place?" Stefan asked,

"Um, I don't know, I would like for you to, but mainly for a roommate at this time, I don't know when I would want to take the risk of having a relationship with you," Krystal explained, Stefan nodded,

"Well maybe when we get back to your parent's place you could share some memories with me, about your life, about how you wanted your future to be, and when we get back to Mystic Falls I'll let you read my journals, they are every event that has happened in my life, it's the best way to find out about my past up until this point, but I can tell you some about how I wanted my future to be now," Stefan explained.

"Okay, go ahead," Krystal listening, Stefan shared what he had imagined his human life future would have been like, and she shared hers. By the time they had shared some of their life events with each other and what they had imagined their human future to be like they were pulling into her grandmother's driveway. It was a medium sized house, Krystal got out as Stefan cut the engine, he stood by her side in front of the house, he heard her take a deep breathe and swallow hard as she made her way onto the porch. She knocked,

"Might want to stand back," Krystal taking a step away from the door, not knowing how her grandmother's reaction would be like. Her grandmother opened the door and glared at Krystal and then Stefan,

"Hi, granny," Krystal softly, her grandmother threw her hand up and threw Krystal and Stefan ten feet off the porch, slowly they started to stand up,

"This is going well," Krystal mumbled,

"She seems pissed," Stefan dusting himself off, they walked back toward the house, her grandmother narrowed her eyes at Krystal and Stefan, Stefan was sent to his knees, curling up into a ball as the older woman continued to pop his blood vessels in his head, he grunted in pain, Krystal held her head as she received something along the lines of a mild migraine,

"What?" her grandmother completely confused, which stopped her attack on Stefan, he slowly stood in his place, wondering why Krystal wasn't sent to her knees,

"Impossible," her grandmother muttered out. Krystal looked at Stefan,

"What did she just do to us?" Krystal asked him,

"A witch has the power to pop our blood vessels in our heads, but because we heal in minutes they keep doing it over and over again until we back off, didn't you feel it?" Stefan confused,

"I had an oncoming migraine, that's it though," Krystal confused,

"Come here child," her grandmother beckoned her, Stefan started to follow, he got until he hit the stairs to the porch and there was a force field up, not allowing him to come any further. Krystal was already on the porch,

"He wont hurt you granny, he's my friend," Krystal strongly,

"You have never had good judgment with your friends, now be quiet," the older woman hissed, she held Krystal's hand, closing her eyes as she focused everything on Krystal,

"Oh my, this truly is possible," her grandmother pulling away.

"What is it? What's wrong with me?" Krystal pressing the need to know,

"My child your father was wrong when he thought you were broken, you never needed to be fixed, you just always needed to embrace your gifts, maybe then you could have foreseen that night that you took your parent's life, you should have kept them out of it," her grandmother harshly. Krystal refused to let her insane grandmother tear her down like this,

"I know I shouldn't have involved them, but I wasn't able to stop them from protecting me, if I had foreseen it earlier I couldn't have done anything about it, they would have still been killed by that bastard! If I had ran he would have killed them and then come after me, I wasn't strong enough to fight him when I was alive," Krystal snapped out.

"If you had ran, he would have ran after you, leaving your parents alone, until you were killed, then you would have been able to go and kill him," her grandmother explained,

"I couldn't have known that, I couldn't take that risk," Krystal strongly,

"And yet you thought you could run from him," her grandmother laughed.

"Are you going to help me or continue to break me down? I feel awful for getting mom and dad killed, but I turned to save Cadence, and you're going to stand here and keep punishing me for what I am still punishing myself for?" Krystal screamed out, tears made her way down her cheek.

"You could have been strong enough to kill him when you were alive, then none of this would have never become, but you chose to run away from this gift, and this is the consequences," her grandmother pointed out,

"I never wanted this, I wanted to be normal, to have friends, to even have a boyfriend who cared about me, I never had any of it," Krystal cried out.

"My child, you and I are not normal, and because of your strong bloodline, a witch may never have the power to bring you down," her grandmother explained, Stefan was dumbfounded as was Krystal.

"What are you saying?" Krystal backing up,

"You come from a long line of the most powerful witches this world has ever known, and because of that, you are half witch, not as powerful as you could have become, but a powerful one indeed, and you are half vampire, you could be used as a weapon if the wrong person knows about this information," her grandmother eyeing Stefan.

"I trust him grandmother," Krystal strongly as she stood in front of Stefan,

"Yes, I know," her grandmother moving her aside, the old woman trusted enough that she took Stefan's hand and closed her eyes focusing on him now, reading into his fates and future. She gasped as she pulled away,

"Oh my, oh my indeed," her grandmother sharply,

"Come in, both of you," her grandmother commanded, Krystal glanced at Stefan and he glanced at her, they both walked into the house and her grandmother shut the door and locked it, she glanced out the windows, as she started to burn sage for a protection spell, no one would be able to hear them inside.

"What is it?" Krystal asked,

"You are right to trust this vampire," the older woman explained, Krystal was confused,

"What did you see?" Krystal asked,

"All will be revealed with time, what matters is your battle with him is not over, he is coming, he is stronger, and you are not ready to fight him, only if you let your gifts in will you have the strength to protect those you still hold dear," her grandmother explained. Krystal was confused,

"I know it's a guy, I just don't know…no," Krystal's eyes widening, she jerked up sending the chair she was sitting in to the nearby wall,

"No, that's impossible, he's dead, I-I killed him, h-he c-cant…." Krystal falling to her knees as she sobbed out. Stefan rushed over to her, holding her,

"Shh, its okay, I'm here," Stefan softly,

"Your words of comfort cannot comfort her, you will do well to stay, train with her, she will need your help, only then can you have the family you so desire," her grandmother seriously. Stefan turned to her,

"Family," Stefan stunned, she nodded as she turned her eyes to Krystal, pointing out to him that it was with who he wanted a family with.

"I'm here, I don't have anywhere else to be," Stefan seriously,

"You will give up the opportunity to be in your unborn child's life?" her grandmother asked,

"Yes," Stefan seriously,

"No, he wont fight, I wont allow him to lose his life," Krystal harshly as she shook.

"My child, that is not the outcome of this fight, though he will miss the birth of his son if he stays and trains with you…and if you want to give her the humanity back," her grandmother explained,

"So, its possible?" Krystal trying to stop her sobbing,

"Yes, it is quite simple, I am surprise the Bennet witches haven't found it yet, but in order to perform the spell, Krystal will have to do it, it may take a few months for her to learn her gifts, but she will be able to complete the spell with no problem, though there is one trick to the spell…you have to have Elena's human blood to complete the spell," the older woman explained. Stefan's hope of getting Elena back to human was dashed, where were they going to find that kind of blood, Elena was a vampire,

"How much blood are we talking about?" Stefan asked,

"Not much at all, you'll have to make her drink it and hold it down, when a vampire tastes their human blood they normally will throw it back up, but the risk of her having the baby will be over," her grandmother explained. Stefan pulled his phone out,

"You will do well not to mention where you got this information from, or who," the older woman explained, he nodded as he walked into the other room to call Damon.

"What's going on Stefan, have you found anything or not?" Damon harshly,

"I have, it will be a few months before we can complete the spell, if at all," Stefan explained,

"What, what is it?" Damon hissed,

"You've got to find Elena's human blood, it wont take much, but you need to find some," Stefan explained.

"Where the hell am I going to find something like that?" Damon asked,

"I don't know, but you cant let her know about the blood until we are there, it takes the blood and a spell to give her back her humanity…and Krystal is the only one who is strong enough to do it, Bonnie wont be able to perform the spell," Stefan explained. He knew Damon had screwed things up in the past but he had no choice but to trust him not to screw this up,

"Don't screw this up Damon, if you do, I will never forgive you," Stefan hanging up on him. Damon stared at the phone,

"How could Krystal perform a spell? Stefan is off his rocker," Damon mumbled, but he had to keep this to himself, he knew he couldn't trust Bonnie not to perform the spell, she would do it despite the fact she would lose her own life in the process. No this was something he had to keep to himself, Bonnie was there with her mother trying to find a spell,

"Listen, I've got to go out, can you keep your mouth shut if I tell you something?" Damon asked,

"Yeah, sure," Bonnie shrugged, he wrote down on a piece of paper,

_You cannot tell Elena _

Bonnie nodded,

_Stefan and Krystal found something that will make her human, but its going to take a while and that's only if I can find her human blood_

Bonnie gasped,

"But we looked there's nothing," Bonnie confused.

"Well you must have missed something, because they found it, I have to go, I'll be back later," Damon explained, he rushed out to his car and drove off. Bonnie lit the paper Damon had wrote on and turned it into ash, Damon went to the hospital and found Dr. Fell.

"Hey, I need to talk to you," Damon whispered, Dr. Fell was instantly worried it was about Elena,

"Is she okay?" Dr. Fell asked,

"Yeah, can we go somewhere more privately," Damon asked,

"Yeah," Dr. Fell leading the way, they went to her office.

"What's up?" Dr. Fell asked, Damon was standing an inch away,

"We need a tube full of Elena's human blood, tell me you took some when she was admitted with that brain hemorrhage before she was turned into a vampire," Damon still whispering. Dr. Fell thought for a few minutes,

"I think so, I don't know if I have it still or not, why do you need it?" Dr. Fell asked,

"Better not ask, it can help that's all you need to know," Damon explained. Dr. Fell led him out and into the room where she kept some blood in the fridge, she pulled some vials out. She started looking through them,

"Here," Dr. Fell handing it to him, he took it, he read the label, Elena Gilbert, this one tube held what was left of her human blood, he would guard it well, it was going into the vault at his place, no one knew the combination to and it didn't have any keys to it. Hell, no one even knew about it accept for him and Stefan,

"There's another one here too," Dr. Fell explained,

"You keep that one in case my plan A fails, you kept it well hidden, do not throw it away," Damon putting the vial he had safely in the inside of his coat, he would hold it next to his heart till he got it home. Dr. Fell nodded,

"You don't tell anyone about this, not even Bonnie, or any of her family members, got me?" Damon seriously.

"I promise," Dr. Fell explained,

"Thank you," Damon seriously,

"Yeah," Dr. Fell replied, he left the hospital and got in his car, he picked up the phone, and called Bonnie,

"You need to take Elena to your house for a few hours," Damon seriously,

"Alright, we are heading to the Grill anyway," Bonnie explained.

"Good, do not let her come home until I call," Damon explained,

"Alright," Bonnie replied, he hung up and got back to the boarding house. He lined the walls of the safe with dry ice, then he put a tiny crate that held more dry ice and the blood. He shut the safe back and nailed the picture frame into place so no one could remove it, he sighed as he sat down on the bed, he looked at his phone, he called Stefan,

"Hey, I found some, its safe, you just hurry with whatever tricks you both have up your sleeves," Damon hanging up.


	35. the process of learning

Stefan sat on the couch, holding his head, all this newfound information was making him mentally and physically tired.

"Hey, are you alright?" Krystal coming over and sitting on the coffee table,

"I should be asking you that, all of this getting dumped onto your shoulders and I cant do a damn thing to lighten your load, Damon found her human blood," Stefan staring in her eyes,

"That's good then," Krystal sitting in front of him on the coffee table.

"Yeah, but you will have to do the spell, not to mention train in order to have enough strength to fight that bastard again," Stefan explained.

"I know and I don't know if I can, not alone, I don't have my brother anymore, I am alone in this," Krystal softly,

"What do you mean you don't have your brother anymore?" Stefan asked.

"He left, along with my parents at the funeral," Krystal explained,

"You saw your parents?" Stefan asked.

"Yeah, I think they came to give me closure, they told me they loved me and they were proud of me," Krystal smiling a little,

"Well, I am not a ghost or your brother but you have me," Stefan explained,

"And you'll always have your brother and your parents beside you in everything you do," Stefan brushing a piece of hair out of her face.

"He is right, trust his words, he knows what he is talking about, now, as for your problem," the older woman pointed out.

"What problem?" Stefan confused,

"You cannot hide anything from me, the fact that you are sitting there trying so hard not to rip my throat out by trying to focus on something else, well put it this way, you aren't fooling anyone," Krystal's grandmother standing with her hands on her hips.

"I think its time we grab a hotel somewhere, my brain cant wrap my mind around all this, especially that excuse of a man not being dead, he has her all twisted up inside still," Stefan seriously.

"Don't talk about me like I am not in the room," Krystal hissed,

"I suppose we could continue in the morning but you both are going to be staying here and training," the older woman explained.

"What do I call you then?" Stefan asked,

"Granny, I am not giving you my name least you be compelled to tell someone my name," the older woman explained. Stefan nodded,

"I have your room already prepared, even though I have another room you two will share, you both are going to be training and you need to learn to trust each other, besides my other room is being used for storage," Granny explained as she led them to their room upstairs to the loft.

"You have your own bathroom to use, you are welcome to the hot water and to the human food in this house, all I ask is to help pay for the bills. Now, to start out with since Stefan is new to this whole moderation thing, the house will be locked down after a certain time, meaning you cannot leave even if you tried and you will not be able to enter my room either, control takes will power and determination, and if you want to be useful to Krystal in this battle you will learn control, goodnight you two," Granny closing the door behind her. Krystal sighed,

"Well, this day has been exhausting," Krystal looking at the huge room,

"Your Granny is exhausting," Stefan taking his shoes off and pulling his socks off.

"Bad thing is, every time someone looks at the future there is always a chance it will change," Krystal explained,

"Meaning?" Stefan asked,

"You or I can die in battle," Krystal coming and sitting on the bed.

"We will just have to train harder then," Stefan explained,

"And so the line goes, things are going to get a lot worse before they get better. Go ahead and grab a shower tonight, I'll grab a shower tonight, I'll grab one in the morning," Krystal going and pulling down the covers,

"Are you sure?" Stefan asked.

"You look like you could use a nice long hot showers, I'm sure training is going to be extra hard starting out, we both are going to be in constant control of how much human blood we consume," Krystal getting under the covers.

"We will get through it together," Stefan petting her hair and kissing her forehead,

"Thanks for staying, thanks for coming and going through this with me," Krystal looking down at her hands,

"I want to be here," Stefan softly, he left the room and went to shower. When he came out in a pair of pajama pants and t-shirt he found her out like a light. He smiled a little and carefully crawled into the bed without waking her up, he laid by her and watched her sleep for a little while, then he fell asleep, but not until he placed his hand over hers.

* * *

**Morning**

Stefan woke up to the sound of the shower running, he rubbed his eyes and laid there for a minute. After a few minutes he got up and decided to get dressed, it was when he decided to take off his t-shirt when Krystal walked in on him.

"Oh god, I'm so sorry," Krystal frozen in place staring at his bulging muscles,

"Its alright, its not like you haven't seen me with my shirt off," Stefan giving her a small smile.

"Right," Krystal softly, he went ahead and threw a grey shirt on,

"You two awake yet?" Granny called from downstairs.

"Yeah, we'll be down in a minute," Krystal shouted, Granny smirked, she had knew she was a little nervous by the sound in her voice, Krystal glanced at Stefan and suddenly before she could stop herself her lips were on Stefan's, she had taken herself and him by surprise, but Stefan slowly started to move his hand to her neck and kiss her back as his thumb caressed her cheek.

"No, no, no, I can't, that, this, cant happen again, not now," Krystal leaving the room quickly, Stefan was a little confused, but he had not regretted it, he wondered if she did? If he had bit her lip or had done a poor job of kissing her back. Finally he got his socks and shoes on and came downstairs,

"Well I have estimated the amount of blood you will consume throughout the day by how much each of you weigh, Stefan you will be able to have two bags, and Krystal you will have one bag, this will be spread out during a three meal a day routine, so, here are your servings, for breakfast," Granny giving them both their limited amount of blood. Krystal wasn't too thrilled about this, neither was Stefan, she drank her blood and then got up to make coffee, her way.

"Now for the first day, you both will go into town and get some workout clothes, and anything else you may need, after you get back, Krystal you will start learning how your gifts work, you will meditate and you will study until you can perform the spell that will help your friend," Granny explained,

"Stefan, you will learn hand to hand combat and how to willed a weapon properly, you will be able to choose the weapons you wish to learn how to use, you will have extensive training with them and grow to rely on the weapons you use," Granny seriously. Stefan nodded as Krystal gave him a large to-go coffee cup with coffee in it,

"Alright, you kids go and return shortly, we have much to teach you," Granny explained.

"Lets go," Krystal leaving the house, Stefan nodded to Granny, she nodded back,

"You both have to work to keep each other sane through this control process, don't let each other drift," Granny explained. Stefan stared at her,

"I wont let her drift," Stefan leaving the house. They went into town and had their coffees with them, they went into a workout store and bought themselves some workout clothing, Stefan started to lose it when he ran out of coffee, Krystal shook him,

"Hey, breathe, just breathe, lets get some more coffee," Krystal mumbled,

"Yeah," Stefan grumbled. They went to café at the corner and got some coffee an a bagel a piece,

"I got something for you in the workout store, I thought you could use it during the upcoming fight," Stefan shrugged, he pulled out an ipod with ear plugs, Krystal's eyes glassed over,

"Oh Stefan…thank you," Krystal hugging him, he gently hugged her back,

"I figured that since music moves you in fighting that you could download some music into a fight play list," Stefan smiling,

"Its perfect," Krystal laughed a little. They made their way back to Granny's place.

* * *

**Back at Granny's Place**

Krystal started out with meditation after they fed, Stefan was introduced to his trainer, Granny's brother, which was a powerful warlock, he could keep Stefan in check if he lost it due to his loss of control of the blood. They started out with a punching bag, and stretches to loosen the muscles up, then started to train. Krystal and Stefan learned fast, Krystal was already moving onto studying spells and herbs, and that night she was channeling her powers and trying to light a single candle.

"Its just too hard Granny, I cant do it," Krystal explained,

"You can, you have to, I believe you can do this Krystal," Stefan coming in leaning against the doorway. Krystal stared back at him, she slowly nodded,

"You just have to believe in yourself," Stefan seriously. Krystal tried it again, when she opened her eyes she found that she had not only lit the one candle in front of her but all the candles in the room. Krystal stared at her grandmother, she was smiling,

"My dear, you can do anything you ever dreamt you could do, you just have to want it bad enough, and Stefan is right, when you believe in yourself anything is possible," Granny explained. Krystal was suddenly hungry, Stefan saw the veins starting to grow around her eyes,

"Hey Krystal, hey, breathe, come on, just breathe," Stefan moving to her, she closed her eyes and took deep slow breathes, she calmed her vampire side down, slowly she opened her eyes.

"Time to feed and go get a shower, both of you have done well today," Granny pouring blood for them, Stefan rubbed Krystal's back,

"You did good," Stefan smiling,

"Yeah," Krystal giving him a tiny smile.

"You are not a freak, you are a very powerful witch, that makes you very unique, normal is overrated," Stefan trying to comfort her, she nodded, they drank their food, then ate some human food and drank their coffee, they headed upstairs where Krystal showered first, then Stefan, tonight had exhausted them both. But they had kept each other in check.


	36. An unspoken unbreakable bond

**In the middle of the night**

Krystal was starting to toss and turn, Stefan was woken up by her,

"Krystal," Stefan trying to wake her, she was reliving every bad thing that had happened in her human life, her brother and herself running from the mob, him telling her she had to get out and leave him behind. Another flash was when she had to move away because of the mob, starting out in a different school, slowly making friends, then her dream visions, telling her friends about it, them calling her names, ridiculing her because they all thought she was a freak.

Another flash, the accident of her parents and herself, it was all so real, she could feel her emotions that she felt all through the bad times, the guilt, and the accident it seemed as she was back in that car,

"No! Mom… Dad No!" Krystal screamed out, the light fixtures in the loft suddenly busted, the light fixtures in the living room busted. Her grandmother was awakened, Stefan was thrown across the room, Krystal had lost all control, and had a piece of broken wood ready to stab Stefan with it as she had him pinned to the wall, suddenly the door was thrown open from an unseen power,

"ENOUGH!" Granny shouted out, Krystal turned her burning temper at her grandmother. She stalked toward her grandmother, her grandmother threw her hand up,

"Don't make me do it, control your anger, work through that anger, get a grip on those around you!" her grandmother harshly. Krystal still was in her vampire state, she raised her hand up to her grandmother,

"Stop it, stop it right now! Krystal you are better than this, you have to believe you are, I believe you are. Whatever has set you off you have to fight it, push through it, come back to me, please," Stefan standing still, Krystal hissed in his face as she did the same to her grandmother, then turned to Stefan and started to stalk toward him, gripping the broken piece of wood so tightly that her hand was cut open by it and now dripped into the floor.

Her grandmother stared at her, not doing anything, Krystal suddenly let out another scream, she dropped the stake, she slowly moved her hands to her head as she fell to her knees onto the hardwood floor. Finally all they could hear from her were whimpers until it broke out into a sob, she curled in on herself, Stefan slowly moved to her and tried to hold her, she jerked away, he fought against her until he was sitting in the floor and rubbing her back and trying to sooth her.

Her grandmother watched the moment for a while and nodded, Stefan had put some cracks around the cement walls Krystal had built to protect herself from anything and anyone getting close to her.

* * *

**Morning**

Krystal slowly opened her eyes, Stefan was sitting there, he had her breakfast ready to drink, she stared at him,

"Are you alright, I didn't hurt you did I?" Krystal asked,

"No, you got control over yourself before you did," Stefan explained, slowly she sat up, she looked around, there was a chair leg missing from a wooden chair, a crack in the wall on the opposite side of the room. She held her head,

"It was so real, like I relived everything, every bad thing that ever happened in my human life, and the accident…" Krystal not able to say anymore,

"Drink," Stefan strongly. She took the glass and drank her food,

"Is there coffee?" Krystal asked,

"Um, yeah, but your grandmother put vervain in it, she says we both need to build a tolerance to it," Stefan seriously. She nodded, she motioned for him to give her the cup, he gave her the cup, she took a small drink and started coughing,

"Oh god," Krystal finally getting it down,

"Yeah, that's what vervain tastes like, come on, you will be using the punching bag today, Granny says that you need to work it out today," Stefan explained.

"Good, I could go a couple of rounds," Krystal smiling a little, they got changed and Krystal came out in a sports bra and shorts, Stefan raised a brow,

"Don't be cute," Krystal slapping him playfully, Stefan held his hands up,

"Wouldn't dream of it," Stefan smiling a little, Krystal drank some more coffee, and coughed some more. They were led to the living room where she finished the vervained coffee in torture and then started her meditation and channeling first, then she was led to Stefan's trainer, Krystal stretched her muscles and then laid into the punching bag, the vervain had weakened her system so she wasn't as strong but she still managed to make a crack in the punching bag. She had her father's voice running in her mind,

"_Think before you punch, don't waste your energy behind your punch, make your punch effective." _

So with every punch and kick she made it her own, effective hits, if she was fighting for her life against a normal person, she would have killed them and turned their body into a pile of a twisted up piece of flesh that would not have been identifiable. Stefan watched her kicks and punches, learning from them. After the cool down period Krystal looked and felt so much better, she again meditated, and channeled and moved onto bigger stuff, her grandmother was teaching her spells and Krystal focused and concentrated on them, doing exactly what she had said to do, by the end of the night she had learned three spells and could use them effectively. Krystal was starting to feel that flame in her soul again, like she had felt when she was off running crazy from the guilt of her parents dying.

"Christmas is coming up, you will be able to do the spell you need to turn Elena human," her grandmother explained, Krystal tensed,

"I-I…I don't want to go for Christmas," Krystal mumbled out,

"You need to be with family, you have a new family, and a charming little princess that is waiting for you to have a nice Christmas with her, have you forgotten about her?" her grandmother asked,

"No, but…how can I be myself around them when they don't know exactly what I am, and they are going to know and question me about how I could give Elena her humanity back, you told me to keep it a secret, I don't want to be used as a weapon," Krystal explained.

"If you don't return by Christmas day then a life will be taken," her grandmother seriously, Krystal stared at her, she slowly nodded,

"You have nothing to fear, in order for Elena to turn human again, after the spell is complete you will need to restart her heart," her grandmother explained.

"How do I do something like that?" Krystal asked,

"We shall practice that this week, but this is not a gift for everyone who dies, we are not god, and you will not play god, do you understand? Not all people are meant to be brought back, it will not work if it is not meant to work," her grandmother explained. Krystal nodded, she knew that she needed to learn to respect her gift,

"So it wouldn't work on mom and dad?" Krystal asked,

"No my dear child, destiny and fate always get what and who it wants, there's no changing destiny or fate, but if you are lucky enough you can change the future," her grandmother smiling a little.

A few months passed and Krystal and Stefan grew, they learned more about each other, their movements in a fight, their own bodies and each other's bodies, they could tell when the other was about to lose control before they vamped out, they could tell when something was on their mind. They completely trusted each other by Christmas and had grew to be best friends, there was an unspeakable bond between them, though Krystal still had a few problems with her dreams at night she grew to control herself, and Stefan helped her through it. Even their blood thirst had become more manageable.


	37. Christmas

Krystal and Stefan were now on their way back to Mystic Falls, she didn't call and tell Cadence or Kate because she wanted it to be a surprise, they stopped by the mall and picked out a trunk load of toys for Kate. They even Christmas shopped for the rest of them, Cadence, Eddie, Bonnie, Caroline, Tyler, Elena, and the baby and even Damon got some gifts.

They went all out and the Mustang was full of Christmas gifts, all wrapped with name tags on them. First they went to Cadence's house, they unloaded the gifts that went to the people there, then they went to the boarding house.

* * *

**At the boarding house**

Stefan got out and helped Krystal out, they walked to the door, she was tense,

"Its alright," Stefan knocking, Damon came to the door,

"Hello brother, Krystal," Damon inviting them in,

"Where's Elena?" Krystal asked,

"She's upstairs, resting," Damon explained.

"Get the blood," Krystal strongly,

"Now?" Damon asked,

"Just do it," Krystal hissed,

"Don't get your pants in a knot," Damon shot back, he went to the safe, Krystal went up to Elena.

"Hey, Elena, I need you to wake up," Krystal softly,

"Krystal?" Elena asked,

"Hey, are you ready to be human again?" Krystal asked,

"Yeah," Elena smiling tiredly, Damon, Stefan, and Bonnie came in.

"Alright, Damon the blood," Krystal reaching out for it, he gave it to her,

"Now, its not going to be easy, I need you to swallow this, all of it, if you feel like your going to throw it back up, you have to swallow it again until it settles, its apart of the spell," Krystal explained. Elena nodded, Krystal uncorked the tube, she gave it to Elena, she took a deep breath and swallowed it, it felt like it was scorching the inside of her throat. She had it swallowed but she was turning green,

"Elena you have to keep swallowing it until it settles or you wont become human," Krystal explained, Elena put her hand over her mouth and swallowed again, Damon watched, worrying that she couldn't do it. But after a few swallows Elena had it down, Krystal got Elena to lay down again, she stood and hovered over Elena touching her forehead, and her stomach, she concentrated on the spell, closing her eyes, Bonnie watched confused, she felt that Krystal had changed, she could feel some powerful energy coming from her, Krystal chanted over and over again till a soft light flashed throughout the room, Krystal moved away,

"Someone give her mouth to mouth, you have to restart her heart," Krystal explained, Bonnie was good at CPR so she done it,

"Come on Elena, breathe," Bonnie stressed as she did compressions on her chest. Suddenly Elena gasped and shot up taking a deep breathe, Damon ran to her side,

"Elena," Damon panicked,

"I'm okay, I think," Elena feeling of her belly, she made a face, she was suddenly in pain, Krystal knew what was happening, she was losing the baby, she pushed Damon away, she got Elena to lay down again, she did another spell to give the baby's life a jump start, she did it until she felt the child's heart beating again.

"Is he okay?" Stefan asked,

"Yeah, he is fine," Krystal nodded,

"You need to take it easy for a while, take your prenatal vitamins and eat properly, your baby boy is alright," Krystal smiling a little.

"I'm human," Elena touching her face, she felt her heart beating, she smiled and closed her eyes,

"Thank you Krystal, this is the best gift you could ever give me," Elena crying.

"I guess we should bring in the gifts for everyone, though we need to have Christmas here Elena shouldn't be moving around right now," Krystal explained,

"Bonnie, Stefan, come help with the gifts," Krystal commanded. Stefan followed, Bonnie was about to follow Stefan,

"You stay with her, I'll help them," Damon following Stefan out. He was going to get to the bottom of this new side Krystal was showing, when they all got out to the car, Krystal knew that Damon had made Bonnie stay behind,

"What the hell was that? Vampires can't do the witchy stuff," Damon seriously. Stefan stood in front of Krystal, to protect her, Damon was ready to fight Stefan to get to Krystal,

"What, you guys going out now?" Damon asked harshly. Stefan didn't say anything, Krystal put her hand to his shoulder, Stefan looked back at her,

"Can you trust that he wont use you?" Stefan asked,

"If he knows what's good for him he wont, I can handle him," Krystal explained. Krystal step forward,

"Damon we were never together, you were trying to be my friend, I want that friendship with you, if you will allow it," Krystal explained,

"If you are really my friend, you will tell me everything right now," Damon seriously.

"Me and Stefan have to go back to California, we are not together, we are best friends, words cannot define the bond we share, we trust each other completely, we know each other to the point we can read each other well," Krystal explained.

"What are you?" Damon asked,

"Because of my strong bloodline, I am a vampire, but I am also a …witch, a powerful one, more powerful than Bonnie, and if you are my friend you will not tell a soul about this, they could use me as a weapon, and I will not be used that way," Krystal explained. Damon narrowed his eyes,

"You cant possibly be a witch and a vampire at the same time, it doesn't work that way," Damon seriously. Krystal narrowed her eyes at him, he was curling in on himself because his brain vessels were popping over and over again, she did it a few times, then stopped.

"Believe me now?" Krystal asked, Damon stared at her,

"Your secret is safe with me, I would like your friendship," Damon reaching out to shake hands with her, she shook his hand.

"So, what's this that you have to go back to California?" Damon asked as they started getting the gifts out,

"The bastard we supposedly took out, he is coming, he isn't dead, we are training to take him out for good," Krystal explained softly, Damon stared at her,

"No, he was dead, his heart stopped, I heard it stop, there's no way he could be alive," Damon strongly,

"Well its him, we know for a fact it is," Krystal explained.

"From your source that gave you the spell to give Elena her humanity back?" Damon asked,

"Yes," Krystal seriously,

"Then they are wrong," Damon seriously,

"They weren't wrong, Elena has her humanity back and her child's life back because I brought them both back," Krystal harshly.

"Then that means he has to be a…vampire," Damon thought out loud,

"But where would he have gotten vampire blood from to ingest it before we killed him?" Damon confused,

"You're right, he has to be a vampire, there's no other way he could be alive, unless he is a hybrid," Krystal threw out. Damon suddenly felt the overwhelming need to protect her.

"Then I will come and train too," Damon explained,

"No, you got what you wanted, you have Elena, you have to be here for her, I wont be here for her, I wont be back in time for my son's birth, we don't know when this bastard is coming but we cant still be in town, there is still a lot we need train for, we are here to spend Christmas with people who are important to us, and then we have to go back," Stefan strongly. Damon glanced over to Krystal,

"He's right Damon, we couldn't stay now even if we wanted to, you cant tell my sister or my child," Krystal seriously.

"You have a child? With who my brother?" Damon asked,

"We found her when we went back to Colorado, she is a ten year old little girl, and she likes Stefan and me, yes, she is our child," Krystal strongly, Stefan agreed with her.

"Where was she?" Damon asked,

"She was in my parent's house, she had been abused by someone, I think it was her parents, we haven't got to talk about it with her yet," Krystal explained. He nodded,

"Well, lets go take these gifts inside," Damon moving onto bigger and brighter things, Krystal nodded, Stefan grabbed a load, Damon already had a load, and Krystal grabbed another load.

"Someone needs to call Caroline and Tyler, we have gifts for them too," Krystal explained,

"Bonnie can do that, while we put these gifts down and get them sorted out," Damon explained. They climbed the stairs and made it to Damon's room and put the gifts to the side, Bonnie was having Elena take her prenatal vitamins and drinking plenty of water and eating a salad at the moment.

"How are you feeling?" Krystal asked as she put the gifts down,

"I feel like my old self again, plus one," Elena rubbing her baby bump,

"Well the risks are over," Krystal coming over and gently squeezing her hand,

"Thank you again," Elena explained,

"How could you do a spell?" Bonnie asked,

"I'm a witch and a vampire, its because of my strong bloodline," Krystal shrugged.

"Wow," Bonnie widening her eyes a little,

"We were told that you couldn't be both," Elena explained,

"So was I but my source told me it was because my grandmother was a powerful witch this earth has ever encountered," Krystal not giving out too much information,

"Do you still have her in your life?" Bonnie asked,

"No, she died, that bastard found her, he caught her off guard and killed her," Krystal lying. Bonnie sensed she was lying but knew she probably didn't want Damon to know that her grandmother was still alive.

"I'm sorry, I would have loved to have met her," Bonnie softly,

"I always thought she was crazy and was trying to turn me into a crazy just like her," Krystal mumbled.

"My grams always told me to always let people think that you were crazy because if they knew the truth they could use you," Bonnie explained,

"That's how I got into all this mess with Elena and the vampires," Bonnie explained.

"So, on a more happier note, go ahead and call Caroline and Tyler and we'll have Christmas together," Krystal smiling as she gave Bonnie a gift,

"Thanks," Bonnie sitting it by her, Damon helped give out some, and Stefan did as well, now they were waiting on Caroline and Tyler. Finally they came in the boarding house,

"Hey where are you guys?" Caroline called out,

"Up here, bring a blood bag with you when you come," Krystal shouted,

"Okay," Caroline going to the basement, she grabbed a couple, her and Tyler wanted some as well, Damon came down and grabbed a few glasses and a wine bottle of the expensive bubblies, then went back up. Finally they were all sitting around their piles of gifts, most drinking the bubblies except Elena, Damon had gotten her the expensive apple juice that was non alcoholic.

Caroline was stunned that Elena was a human again, they played it off as Bonnie had found the spell and cast it. Krystal and Stefan were sitting beside each other, they were waiting to share their own gifts at a more private time, Elena got some stuff for the baby, all blue of course, she got cute pregnancy clothes, and a new diary, and a baby book for her to write the things her baby would do while he grew.

Bonnie got rare herbs and a grimoir to start writing her own spells in, along with some talismans, Caroline got stylish clothing and shoes and a nice leather jacket, Tyler was given money because he had been so hard to buy for, Damon was given a new black leather jacket that Krystal had picked out, his brother gave him a written agreement never to cause his life or Elena's life hell again.

"Are you guys going to bunk down here tonight?" Damon asked,

"We weren't sure where we were going to stay at, Krystal has been having night terrors, so we cant really stay at Cadence's place with Kate, she doesn't know what we are yet," Stefan explained,

"Well, me and Bonnie can stay here with Elena, Stefan and Krystal could take his room, Damon could sleep somewhere else for the night, there are six rooms in this house after all," Caroline explained.

"Alright, if you guys are sure," Stefan looking at Damon to agree to it, he smirked,

"It is Christmas," Damon explained, he nodded,

"Thanks Damon," Krystal smiling a little,

"Its not a problem," Damon seriously.

"Well we still have one more Christmas to attend tonight, so we'll probably be late getting back," Stefan explained.

"Right, we'll see you guys later then," Damon following them to the door,

"Bye," Krystal waving,

"Say hi to Cadence for me," Damon nodded,

"Sure," Krystal smiling, they got in the Mustang and drove back to Cadence's place.


	38. christmas at Cadence's Place

Stefan drove to Cadence's house, now they sat outside of the house.

"Are you alright?" Stefan asked,

"Yeah, I thought it was going to be weird but I kind of feel good, I mean, I gave Elena her humanity back, I saved her baby, and I did it by myself," Krystal explained.

"Yeah, you did, you are strong, there are so much things you could do, an endless possibilities," Stefan explained.

"Thank you for giving me the courage, for helping me, you are incredible," Krystal seriously,

"You've help me, we have this incredible bond, don't you feel it?" Stefan asked.

"Yeah, its like you could be half around the world and I could feel if you were hurt, I feel it, nothing could break our bond," Krystal explained,

"Its just, it feels so refreshing, to have a best friend with a trusting bond like this," Stefan explained.

"I trust you completely and whole heartedly, and it does feel good, really good, especially since I only been able to trust family members," Krystal explained.

"Alright, ready to celebrate yet another Christmas?" Stefan asked.

"Yep, maybe staying at the boarding house isn't such a bad idea, just in case I lose it in the middle of the night, Kate doesn't know about us yet and when we do finally tell her I don't want to freak her out, I want her as my kid, our kid," Krystal seriously.

"We will have her as our child," Stefan seriously, he wrapped his arm around her waist, they stood there and rang the doorbell, Cadence came to the door,

"Hey, come in," Cadence letting them in, Kate ran and hugged their waists,

"Hey you ready to open some gifts?" Krystal asked.

"Yeah, can I?" Kate bouncing around as if she had had a handful of chocolate. She was excited they were here, but they knew they were going to break her heart when they left. Kate tore into the bigger stuff first, she got stuff animals, some educational games, some movies for her age group, and much more.

"Thanks you guys," Kate hugging Krystal and Stefan,

"They aren't from us, we just found them early this morning, Santa must have not known you were staying with us, so we brought them when we came, actually, me and Stefan picked out something perfect for you, so you wont miss us so much," Krystal explained. Stefan got a small wrapped up box from his coat pocket, she sat in between them and opened it,

"Its so pretty," Kate running her finger along the silver stylish locket,

"Here, there's something inside of it," Krystal pulling it open. Inside was two photos, one of Krystal and one of Stefan,

"This is great, but I thought you guys were back to stay?" Kate asked.

"Honey, we still have a lot to do before we can come and live here for good, but you wear this, you'll have use close by, and when we come back, we might have another big surprise for you, okay?" Stefan asked.

"Okay, can you put it on me?" Kate turning around, Stefan was about to lose it and rip into Kate's throat. Krystal pinched him, he gave her a glare, she motioned for him to breathe, he realized he was losing it. He got it together real quick like and put the necklace on Kate,

"I also have another gift for you, have you heard of a charm bracelet?" Stefan showing her.

"No, but its really pretty, it smells good too," Kate smiling,

"Its an herb, wear it for me, and think of us every day you wear it," Stefan explained,

"I'll never take it off, I feel so pretty with all this jewelry," Kate explained.

"You look like a princess, all that's missing is the diamond earrings," Krystal smiling.

"Diamonds?" Kate confused,

"Yes, diamonds are a girl's best friend," Krystal smiling and laughing a little.

"Dinner is ready," Eddie called out,

"Come on, lets get food," Krystal taking Kate's hand. Kate took Stefan's hand,

"I'm coming sweetheart," Stefan smiling, they all gathered in the kitchen and filled their plates, Krystal helped Kate get her food.

"Yummy, Eddie makes some good food," Kate smiling big, they all sat down at the dinner table and Eddie stood.

"Before we dig in, there's something I have to say, Krystal, thank you for shocking some sense into me and giving me the courage to man up and protect this pretty amazing woman in this world, and as you all are family I believe now is the right time to do this," Eddie sitting his glass down. He pulled a ring box out, opened it up and got on bended knee,

"Cadence, you are my best friend, I have been standing in the shadows trying to protect you from afar, I don't want to do that anymore. I want to be in front or beside you, working together to protect each other and I want to do that as your husband, will you do me the honor of being my best friend and my wife for the rest of our lives?" Eddie asked.

Cadence was in tears and smiling as she nodded, he shook as he slipped on the diamond ring. Krystal was in tears as well, she had listened to his words, they described her and Stefan well. Eddie and Cadence hugged and kissed, Stefan was smiling, he got up and went over to shake Eddie's hand,

Congratulations man," Stefan patting him on the back, Krystal and Cadence were gushing over the perfect ring, once Stefan returned to his chair Krystal got up and hugged Eddie.

"Welcome to our family," Krystal pulling away,

"Thank you, I couldn't have done any of this without your help," Eddie seriously.

"I have learned a lot over these past months from my grandmother and Stefan, I've learned that if you believe in yourself anything is possible," Krystal sitting back down.

"So are you and Stefan together yet?" Eddie asked as everyone started to eat.

"We have been through a lot these past months and we have formed an unbreakable bond of friendship, he is my best friend and the only other person besides you and Kate who I trust whole heartedly, he is my best friend just like my little Kate is," Krystal giving her a smile.

"That's good, it seems you are a lot more happy then the last time I saw you," Eddie explained,

"We have come along way together, though I don't think I will truly be happy until me, Kate, and Stefan are all under one roof somewhere close to you and my sis, she is my sister, the last of my old family, I cant just up and leave her when I have a new family," Krystal glancing at Kate and Stefan.

"So I heard you aren't finished doing what you need to do yet in Colorado?" Cadence asked,

"We still have some things to sort out, actually, we've been staying with grandma for a while, we still don't know how much longer its going to be, I hope its alright that Kate is still staying with you," Krystal explained.

"Oh yeah, she is a great girl, we have fallen into a nice routine, she helps do chores around the house and she gets a little money for doing them, she's doing good in school, and now we'll have a reason to go shopping for a cute flower girl's dress, she will be our flower girl at the wedding," Cadence explained.

"I'll get to throw flower petals everywhere," Kate smiling big,

"Good, I bet you'll be the prettiest little flower girl there ever was, I'll bring a camera," Krystal giggled. They finally finished dinner and moved onto gifts for the adults, Eddie got Stefan a nice suit, Cadence gave him a nice watch.

Stefan gave Eddie an expensive set of rare sterling silver cuff links and Krystal gave him a men's necklace that held vervain in a secret compartment, Cadence received a necklace in similar design to Elena's necklace holding vervain in it, she got it from Krystal. Stefan gave Cadence a pair of silver dolphin earrings,

"I helped pick them out," Krystal smiling.

"I got you guys something with my money," Kate announced, she gave Krystal and Stefan a wrapped up gift.

"I wrapped it myself," Kate proudly,

"You did a good job. To: Krystal and Stefan," Krystal read,

"Come on Stefan, help me tear into it," Krystal smiling, they both unwrapped the gift, it was a framed photo of Kate holding Krystal's old teddy bear.

"That's a good picture of you, thank you Kate, now we'll have you with us every day we are apart," Krystal hugging her,

"It's the perfect gift my little lady bug," Stefan giving her a hug. After a couple of more hours Stefan announced that they were going to leave for the boarding house,

"Why not stay here? I'm sure Kate would love it," Cadence explained,

"Please?" Kate pleaded, Krystal got down in front of Kate, while Stefan went to explain to Cadence that she was having night terrors and vamping out.

"I'll tell you what, tomorrow, you can come with me and spend the whole day with me and my friends, and Bonnie will be there and she can show you more magic, but I have been having night terrors and I get violent in them, I wouldn't want to risk hurting you or scaring you," Krystal explained.

"Okay," Kate softly, Krystal knew she was disappointed,

"But tomorrow you will have the whole day with us okay?" Krystal promised,

"When are you guys leaving to go back?" Kate asked,

"Probably the next early morning, I'm sorry, there's just some things I have to take care of," Krystal explained.

"You will call me everyday?" Kate asked,

"I promise," Krystal smiling,

"Okay," Kate softly. She gave Kate a big hug and Stefan came over and gave her a big hug too and they left.


End file.
